Made To Break
by Back.in.Reverse
Summary: After an incident that occurred five years ago, Naruto now has to get back on his feet and get a job. He starts working at Uchiha Corps as Sasuke's PA, who doesn't want him, while living in a run down apartment with his four-year old son, Menma. What's Naruto to do when he finds out his job as a PA requires him to have no attachments (aka kids)? sasunaru, AU, office, lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone!**

 **I want to give a shout out to Capitaine Pickle and kierayumi for helping me out with fic. Both of you are amazing and I can't thank you enough for the advice you gave me!**

 **I am determined to finish this fanfic, so look forward for more updates!**

 **Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...Sasuke does ;)**

 **First Day on the Job**

 **part one**

Naruto held an empty stare as he watched his reflection in the mirror slowly raise its hand to his face. His tan fingers traced the scars. It had been five years ago since the incident, but the scars still remained prominent to the eye.

Naruto lowered his hand and sighed. His eyes raked over the rest of his damaged body.

Two faint cicatrixes crossed the front of his chest, but didn't meet in the middle. More scars covered his torso, but the most eye catching was the thick one that crossed over his abdomen.

Blue eyes locked with each other in the mirror. Hesitantly, Naruto looked at the scars on his cheeks again.

Something in the back of his mind was itching for him to remember how he got them, but Naruto refused to think about it. It took him this long to forget the traumatic experience and he wasn't about to let it resurface.

Ranking his hands through his blond hair, Naruto shook his head and turned around. He grabbed the nozzle in tub and started to run the water.

Naruto glanced down at his abdomen again. "Maybe I should get that tattoo Jiraiya was going on about." He touched his abs and covered his vertical scar his hand. Having a tattoo would definitely cover the hideous blemish.

His tan fingers tested the water and waited till it was luke warm.

Naruto pulled the handle up and water shot out of the showerhead. He stepped over the rim of the bathtub and into the onslaught of pouring water.

A shudder swept over his back as the warm water heated his cold skin.

"Today is the day." The words fell out of his mouth, unconsciously. Today was the day, though. Today was the day he'd start his new job at Uchiha Corps.

Naruto grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted a generous amount onto his palm. He started scrubbing his head till it was full of suds.

"Yamato said the employees there are nice, so there's no reason to be concerned." Naruto chimed, trying to give himself confidence, but worry somehow managed to sweep in.

"What if somebody notices...that I'm...different?" All scrubbing motion stopped. Blue eyes stared at the base of the tub.

Naruto shook his head. "No, they wouldn't notice. If anything, they'd think I'm just weird!" He grinned to himself and continued to wash his hair.

After scrubbing down the rest of his body, he rinsed and turned off the water. Naruto grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist.

He exited the bathroom and headed to his bedroom when he heard obnoxious sounds. He paused briefly wondering what the racket was.

Turning on his heels, he walked down the narrow hallway of the apartment. Upon entering the small living room, his blue eyes landed on a small form sitting in front of the old tv.

"Menma? What are you doing up, rascal?" The four-year-old turned his head slightly so he could glance back at his daddy.

"I have preschool today," The spiky raven haired boy responded.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as realization struck him. "Oh that's right, I forgot." He grinned at his son.

Menma rolled his eyes and went back to watching the tv. " _Dummy,"_ he said under his breath quietly so his daddy didn't hear.

"Ramen's in the cupboard, make yourself some breakfast!" Naruto called from down the hall.

Menma made a disgusted face and stuck out his tongue. "Ew!" Menma shouted, repulsed.

Naruto smirked as he entered his bedroom. Menma didn't like ramen as much as Naruto did, but he absolutely hated it in the morning. Naruto grabbed a white button-up shirt from his closet and slid it on.

The only way Naruto was able to get the four-year-old to eat ramen was by adding tomato slices to it. Any other way was a complete bust.

Naruto buttoned up the shirt and tucked it into his black slacks. The blond opened the top drawer and pulled out a black tie. He looked into the body length mirror and slowly tied the tie around his neck.

The one thing he never understood was why this was such a fashion statement for men. "I'm not going to lie, ties are sexy as hell on guys, but damn, talk about complex." Naruto thought aloud to himself as he attempted the process.

After a good ten minutes, the blond finally made a somewhat decent tie. "Menma?" Naruto called. "You've eaten kiddo?"

Naruto walked out into the living room and found the boy missing from his spot. "Menma?"

"Over here, Daddy." Menma said.

Naruto turned and located his son. His blue eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

The spiky raven haired preschooler was standing on the counter on one foot, balancing over the hot stove that was boiling ramen, reaching for something in the cupboard. Pure panic seized Naruto.

"Menma!" Naruto shouted and lunged for his son.

The shout startled Menma and he slipped. Menma's blue eyes widened in fright.

" _Mommy!"_

"I gotcha baby!"

Tan fingers gripped the four-year-old's shirt. Naruto caught the boy and pulled back away from the hot surface. The blond's black socks slipped against the tiled floor and he fell with a startled yelp.

Naruto pulled his son to his chest and hit the ground with a thud. The back of his head smacked the small island table, causing pain to throb in his cranium.

"Ow," Naruto groaned, quickly sitting up to get out of the uncomfortable position. He held his son to his chest instinctively. Menma started to sniffled.

Naruto looked down at his son. "You okay kiddo? What were you doing?" Naruto asked, concerned.

Menma gripped his daddy's white shirt with one hand and used the other to wipe his tears. "I w-was trying to g-get miso seasoning for D-Daddy," Menma gasped while crying softly.

Naruto stroked his hand through the his son's soft raven locks in comfort.

"Then I slip and g-got you owie," Menma sniffled.

"I'm okay, Bamboo," Naruto said with a grin. Menma looked up at him with red eyes at the sound of his nickname. "Just be careful around hot things, because they can hurt you." He tapped Menma on the nose.

Tears swelled up in Menma's eyes. "I called Daddy, 'Mommy'!" he wailed, burying his face in his daddy's shirt.

Naruto's eye twitched. He would have to change shirts because he was pretty sure he just felt Menma use his shirt as a tissue.

"That's fine, my little Bamboo, nobody was here to hear you, so it's okay." Naruto patted his son's head. "Let's eat some ramen and forget all about it, deal?"

The spiky raven haired boy lifted his head and nodded, still crying. Naruto picked the preschooler off his lap and stood up.

Menma rubbed at his eyes to stop the tears as Naruto reached up and grabbed the miso seasoning his son was trying so hard to grab.

The blond handed the jar to his son. Menma slowly lifted his tiny hand and wrapped it around the glass jar. Naruto smiled down at his son and ruffled his raven hair. Menma grumbled something before dragging a stool to the stove.

Naruto chuckled. He reached over to the island and grabbed a tomato from the basket. Moving alongside Menma, he stretched over, grabbed a knife and started to cut tomato slices. Menma puffed out his cheeks as he stirred the seasoning into the noodles.

Naruto picked the tomato slices and dropped them into the pot. Menma was taken aback for a moment before a cheeky grin was plastered his face.

Naruto laughed and Menma joined in. Naruto pressed his lips to the four-year-old's forehead. "I'm going to change, pour me a bowl?" Menma nodded his head, still grinning.

Naruto left the kitchen and headed back his bedroom. The blond glanced down and found that, indeed, his shirt was covered in snot. He undid the black tie and found that it too was dirty, only it was soaked in broth from the ramen.

"Must have fell in when I caught Menma," Naruto thought out loud to himself. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw into the hamper. The blond grabbed another shirt from his closet and threw it on.

"Ramen's gettin' cold, Daddy." Menma said, standing at the door of Naruto's room. The blond looked down at his son while continuing to button his shirt.

Naruto smiled. "Okay. You want to pick out a tie for me, Little Bamboo?"

"My name is Menma! Not Bamboo!" Menma's face flustered. Naruto chuckled.

"Okay, Menma _Not Bamboo,_ pick out Daddy a tie."

Menma puffed out his flustered cheeks and marched in front of the chest. Naruto bent and picked up his son by the armpits then wrapped his arms around the boy's torso. Menma reached forward and opened the top drawer.

His blue eyes scanned the contents before thrusting his tiny arm in and pulling out an orange tie.

"Dis one!" he proclaimed.

"This one," Naruto corrected.

"This one!" Menma repeated the correct statement obediently with the same enthusiasm as before.

Naruto set the spiky raven haired boy down and got down on his knees. "Do Daddy's tie, please?" Menma turned around and rolled his eyes, but complied.

"Daddy needs to practice more often because Menma won't be able to do all the time." Naruto laughed in shame from the irony of the sentence.

Menma tied the orange tie in record time and took off down the hall to the kitchen. Naruto slowly got off his knees and walked into the kitchen. He sat on a stool next to the island and ate the ramen next to Menma.

Naruto grabbed another bit of noodles with his chopsticks and noticed Menma was practically inhaling the food.

"Yo kiddo, slow down before you choke." Menma kept slurping noodles frantically and pointed with his chopsticks at the clock.

Naruto squinted at the time then panicked. "Shit! We're going to be late!"

Both son and parent held what was the fastest food consumption race in history, which Menma won since he had a head start.

Menma hopped off his stool and barreled down the hall. "Brush. Your. Teeth!" Naruto called with his mouth full.

"I know!" Menma called back, squirting too much toothpaste on his toothbrush.

Naruto tipped his head back and drank the broth. "Ah!" He grabbed both his and Menma's bowls and put them in the sink and dashed to the bathroom.

Menma spat into the sink and rinsed his toothbrush. The boy then ran under his daddy's arm and headed to his own bedroom. "Dress warmly! It's going to be cool today!" Naruto shouted as he brushed his teeth.

A moment later Menma appeared at the bathroom door with his arms stretched out. "Dis good?" Naruto looked over the spiky raven haired boy's attire. Menma was dressed in slightly large long sleeved gray stripped shirt.

"Is this good?" Naruto corrected.

"Isthisgood?" Menma repeated quickly.

Naruto nodded and spat into the sink. Menma took off again down the hall. Naruto sighed. "Get your coat and backpack!" Naruto called with his eyes closed as he sauntered down the narrow hall.

"Uh?" The blond opened his eyes to find his son already wearing his fur lined coat with his backpack on.

"Hurry up Daddy! Iruka-sensei is going to be mad if I'm late again!" Naruto hesitated briefly.

 _When did Menma grow up so fast?_

"R-Right." Naruto grabbed his black suit jacket from the hanger in the closet and put it on. He reached and grabbed the house keys from the orange bowl and head out behind Menma.

Menma marched down the stairs and waited at the building's exit as his daddy locked the apartment door behind them.

"Hurry Daddy! Hurry!" Menma coaxed as Naruto walked down the stairs.

"I'm hurrying!" Naruto scolded as he bent and picked up his son unexpectedly.

"What are you-?" Menma questioned when suddenly he was on his daddy's back with his arms around the blond's neck.

"Hold on, rascal!" Menma squeezed his eyes shut as Naruto bolted out of the building and ran down the street to the preschool building.

Naruto jogged on the weekends so it was no hassle for him. He ran in rapid pace down the sidewalk, stopping only at intersections.

He ran passed by an old woman and yelled, "Good Morning, Granny Chiyo!" Menma repeated the greeting.

"Not going to late today, I see!" Old Granny Chiyo called after him. Naruto laughed.

A few blocks later, they finally reached the Preschool.

"Naruto, you're actually on time." Iruka said, somewhat shocked.

Naruto gave him his megawatt smile. "Of course! Today is my first day at my new job. Can't be late today!"

Menma slid off his back. The little spiky raven haired boy tried to sneak off to join his classmates when Naruto stopped him.

"Menma, kiss Daddy good-bye," Naruto said leaning down to the four-year-old's level. Menma blushed and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Bye Daddy," he mumbled then took off into the classroom. Naruto grinned and waved.

"Have a good day kiddo!" Naruto nodded to Iruka. "See ya later then, Iruka-sensei." The blond headed out of building.

"Uh-huh," Iruka said, but his mind was elsewhere. _Naruto owns a suit?_

Naruto raced out of the building and checked his watch.

"Got ten minutes. Yosh!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air. He jogged to the cross walk and ran across the street.

Out of nowhere a black corvette came to sudden halt, nearly knocking Naruto off his feet. The blond was able to hop out of the way in the nick of time.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Naruto shouted furiously, kicking the car's bumper. "Bastard!"

The blond took off running again, determined not to be late on his first day.

* * *

Sasuke glared daggers at the blond dumbass that just ran in front of his car. The idiot actually had the audacity to insult him then kick his expensive car.

"Who the fuck wears an orange tie?" The raven growled under his breath before stepping on the gas and heading to the office.

Today he had to look over the contract with Hyuuga Industries that had been sitting on his desk for the past two weeks. Then have his secretary schedule a meeting that won't be in the next two months like last time, _the little slut._

Plus, his father was also riding on him to get a girlfriend on top of the work he has to do on a daily basis since Itachi, his older brother, is dating the daughter of Tsume Inuzuka, the owner of Inuzuka Co..

"Tch." Sasuke squeezed the steering wheel. _When did everything start to pile on him?_

The raven jerked the wheel and slammed on the gas into the parking garage. His black car automatically put on the brakes much to Sasuke's disappointment. He would have loved to break the caution bar just for the hell of it.

Sasuke rolled down his window and slid his credit card on the ticket machine. The machine beeped and the bar lifted.

Sasuke floored the gas petal and raced into the garage. Sure enough, nobody dared to park in his parking spot.

The raven turned off the car and exited, making sure to lock the car before leaving. The Uchiha headed towards the elevator. Next to the parking garage elevator was the door that led into his company's lobby which Sasuke used to enter the establishment.

Upon entering the Uchiha Corps building, a strong odor hit his nostrils. Sasuke cringed, unable to decide if the smell was pleasant or revolting. Coffee.

People were walking to and fro through the building, their business starting earlier than his. Sasuke scoffed at the busy men in suits and headed to the building's elevators.

Crowds of businessmen stood in front of the elevators; majority on their phones.

"Hn." _Idiots these days._ Sasuke loosened his tie a bit. He'd been working at a lot younger age than most of these wackos. The Uchiha signed his first business contact at age fourteen which he was using to this very day and still reaping great profits from it.

The elevators beeped nearly simultaneously and their doors opened and people filed out. Sasuke shoved his way through the crowd and into the elevator.

Honestly, he was the son of the owner of this building, shouldn't he have his own fucking elevator?!

"Tch." Sasuke grumbled as he pressed his button for the 43rd floor. The raven then moved to the back of the elevator out of the way of oncoming people. He was never really social and he wasn't about to be now.

"There is absolutely no place to park in that garage! I almost had to go to the very top! The fucking top!" A brunet man shouted. The mutt had red tattoos on his face that resembled fangs.

Sasuke scolded at the man. The guy wasn't even wearing a suit jacket, just a white shirt and red tie. There was no way his company hired this idiot.

"Really? I found a spot on the second floor easily." A long blonde haired woman boasted. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail with some bangs lose. She at least looked professional with her black pencil skirt and high heels. Now _her_ Sasuke could understand.

"Ino, you were here at the brink of dawn. Kiba, on the other hand, just arrived." Another man said, completely monotone.

"Thank you, Shino," Kiba exasperated.

"However, you were supposed to be here a half hour ago." Shino scolded the mutt.

Sasuke would have definitely hired this guy _himself._ His voice was somewhat imitating and he didn't take any shit from anyone.

"Eh?! I thought I was early!" Kiba shouted.

"Leave it to Dog Breath to be late." Ino snickered at the brunet.

"Don't call me that! And I was five min-,Huh? Who pushed the 43rd button?" Kiba asked, getting distracted by the glowing number 43 on the floor panel. "I thought only the Uchihas were up on the top floors…"

"The gentleman in back obviously did." Shino stated, facing forward.

"What 'gentleman in ba-', Woah! When did you get there?" Kiba turned around, only to jump back, startled by the brooding raven in back corner.

"I was here before you even got on, Mutt." Sasuke sneered.

"Mutt? ...MUTT? Do you have any idea who the hell I am?!" Kiba shouted angrily, pointing a harsh finger at the Uchiha.

"No, but _please_ do enlighten me." Sasuke taunted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I happen to be the heir to the Inuzuka Co. and-,"

Sasuke tuned out the brunet's angry barking. He knew what he needed to know about this man. He apparently was Kiba Inuzuka, the younger brother to Hana, Itachi's girlfriend, who was working in the Uchiha Corps as Head of the Marketing Department as a way of branching out and strengthening the two companies' union.

"Kiba." Shino said.

"WHAT?" the brunet barked at the man. Kiba practically had steam coming out of his ears he was so angry.

"What part of me mentioning that the gentleman in the back was probably the one who pressed button, did you not understand?" Shino asked, bored.

"...You're talking in riddles again, Shino."

"You said so yourself, Kiba. That only the Uchi-," Ino attempted to clarify the situation when Kiba butted in.

"'That only the Uchihas were up on the top floors,'...oh...shit." Sweat beaded on Kiba's brow.

The elevator dinged and its doors opened. "My utmost apologies, Mr. Uchiha, sir." Kiba hung his head in shame and walked onto his floor along with Ino.

"You're such an idiot," Ino said with a smack to the back of the brunet's head.

"Tch." Sasuke said after doors slid shut and he was left with Shino. The two rode up in silence until the elevator dinged again, signaling the man's stop.

"Good day, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke nodded at Shino as he left, leaving the raven alone. At least that guy knew who he was. Sasuke was half tempted to fire the mutt the instant he reached his office. But, if he did, his father would probably fire _his_ ass.

A few minutes later the elevator dinged and Sasuke walked into his floor. His office was at the end of the hall, where most board members' offices normally were on the top floors. A small cubicle was in front of his workplace where his secretary worked.

"Good morning, Sasuke!" Sakura Haruno chimed. Sasuke scowled at the bubblegum haired woman. He should fire her just for dyeing her hair such an anomalous color.

" _Annoying bitch,_ " he uttered under his breath as he passed her and opened the door to his office. Since he was the executive chairman, his office was similiar to that of a penthouse, as business cubicles go.

The whole workplace was basically lit up by the wide windows at faced the front of the building. Sasuke's glass desk was on the right side of the room, in front of the two white bookshelves with a blue-grey abstract painting between them.

In the center of the office was a glass coffee table with decor vases on it surrounded by a circle of black leather couches for when he met with important business representatives. And on the right was another glass table with black leather rolling chairs around it for small meetings.

Sasuke sat down on his black leather chair and stared at the 3-inch thick stack of papers covered in tiny text on his desk. His eyebrow twitched.

Suddenly his phone rang and Sasuke heard Sakura pick up. A brief silence passed then the bitch's annoying voice came on the speakerphone.

" _Sasuke, your Father is on line one._ " Sakura said sweetly, causing Sasuke to grumble in irritation as he pressed the com button on his office phone.

"Hn." He responded to his secretary. He picked up the phone, then pressed one.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked bitterly.

" _I just had my secretary send you a fax,"_ Fugaku's voice rumbled. The fax machine instantly coincided, printing the documents. The raven watched the papers file in. " _This is the resumé of your new personal assistant."_

"What?" Sasuke demanded, snatching the papers from the fax machine, his eyes scanning the papers.

" _Since you refuse to leave your workplace and find a decent girl, I've decided to narrow it down for you. I had the Assistant Manager of HR go through some applicants and this one she deemed to be the best for you."_

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched uncontrollably.

" _She starts today so treat her nicely._ " The line went dead.

"Goddammit." Sasuke let out a long sigh. _Nothing to worry about, once the girl comes in he'll say she's fired for even_ considering _the job-_

His phone rang again and Sasuke immediately picked it up.

" _I've also given said Assistant Manager and your new assistant pardons from being fired."_ Fugaku said rapidly then hung up.

"FUCK!" Sasuke slammed his fist down hard on his desk. The raven groaned like the undead and sulked for a good five minutes. He eyed the papers in his hands that he accidently crumped in his rage.

Slowly, he unwrinkled the paper and analyzed its content.

 _Naruto Uzumaki...wants to go into Marketing...went to the University of Uzushio...transferred and graduated from Konoha University…gender: F...age:23..._

 _"Sasuke there is someone here to see you."_ Sakura's aggravating voice came on the com again.

"Send them in!" Sasuke snapped into the speakerphone.

His office door opened and in walked a blond man. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the moron. His skin was tanned, he had scars on his cheeks that may have been inflicted by animal claws and his eyes were bright blue.

"Um, I was told I had to see you for-," The blond started, but Sasuke wasn't paying any attention.

His obsidian eyes were drawn to the article of clothing that hung around the blond's neck.

An orange tie.

"You're the dumbass that kicked my car!" Sasuke shouted, infuriated. The blond idiot stopped talking and gawked at him.

"I'm the...You're the rich asshole who nearly flattened me!" The blond yelled back, recognizing the raven.

"Well next time look before you cross the street, Moron!" Sasuke snapped.

"I _did_ , you son of a bitch!"

"Obviously you _didn't_ , Shit Head."

"Stuck-up Jerk!"

"Lame-Ass."

"Imperious Dick!"

"Fucktard."

"Arrogant Bastard!"

"Tch." Sasuke sighed. The idiot didn't seem to be backing down and, at this rate, the two of them would waste the day away with this immature behavior.

"What are you even doing here?" Sasuke grumbled.

"As I was saying, _bastard,_ I was told by the Manager of Human Resources to talk to you about my employment." The blond responded, irritated.

"So Asuma sent you? Hn." Sasuke rubbed his brow. "Name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" the blond beamed.

Sasuke stared at the blond, uncomprehending. "Naru...to?" He glanced down at the crumpled document in his hand.

 _Naruto Uzumaki..._.

Sasuke looked up at the blond and then back at the resumé.

 _gender:F…_

"...Did you forget what gender you are?" Sasuke asked with slight vexation. The blond's grinning face slowly dropped.

"What?" Naruto murmured with wide eyes.

Sasuke viewed the blond with slight interest. For a brief moment the raven could have sworn he saw panic in the moron's cerulean eyes.

"It says here on your resumé that your gender is female." Sasuke tossed the slightly crumpled paper on his desk toward the blond.

Naruto snatched the document and scanned quickly. The blond visibly relaxed. "I didn't write this. My counselor at my second college typed this up for me. She must've made the error by accident."

Sasuke let out a loud exhale and picked up his phone. Naruto panicked.

"You want me to prove it? I'll drop my pants right here and now." Naruto said with alarm, reaching for his belt.

"No, I don't want to see your dick, dumbass," Sasuke snapped, irritably. Secretly, though, he was curious to see if he was a natural blond. He'd ever seen anyone with that vibrant of blond hair.

He pressed the speed dial and selected his father's number. A beat later, his father's secretary answered. " _Uchiha Corps' Chairman's Secretary, Kurenai Yuhi, speaking. How can I help you?"_

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, I wish to speak to Fugaku." Sasuke said watching the blond man in front of him. Naruto was practically looming on his desk with a determined expression on his handsome face.

... _Handsome?_

Did Sasuke really just think this man was handsome? The raven looked over the blond's features. He was kind of sexy. The scars on his face actually had an attractive quality to them. Sasuke began to wish that he did have Naruto drop his pants now, not just to see if he was a natural blond but to also-

" _One moment please, Mr. Uchiha."_ Kurenai's voice snapped Sasuke from his thoughts.

" _No, Sasuke, there are no exceptions. What I said is final."_ Fugaku said in a dour voice.

"Even if she's a guy?" Sasuke questioned.

The line was silent for a while.

"... _Depends. What do you think of him?"_ Fugaku inquired.

"I think he's a complete dumbass who can't hold his tongue in front of his superiors. He has insulted me numerous time and he _kicked_ my fucking car," Sasuke spat venomously.

"Bastard! You nearly ran me over! I had a _right_ to insult you and kick your car!" Naruto shouted at the raven, so loudly that Sasuke's father was able to hear.

" _I like the sounds of him,"_ Fugaku chuckled. " _I look forward to meeting him at out next meeting."_ The call ended with a click.

"Tch." Sasuke scoffed. He turned his attention to Naruto. "As of today, much to my disappointment, you are my new personal assistant." He said with such scorn.

"I'm your new assistant? But I told the lady who interviewed me I wanted to be in the Marketing Department," Naruto whined.

"Let's make a deal then. My father is the one who wants me to have a personal assistant, not me." Sasuke said with his hands folded on his desk. "You can work in the Marketing Department when I don't need you, which will be the majority of the time. You will be required to come with me to all my meetings so my father doesn't think I fired you."

Naruto nodded.

"You will receive the same pay as if you were my PA and you will carry your phone on you at all times so I can get a hold of you at a moment's notice." Naruto frowned at that the mention of a phone.

"What's the problem?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the blond. Naruto muttered something undecipherable. "What?" Sasuke growled.

"I don't have a phone." Naruto mumbled, averting his eyes away from the raven.

"You _don't_ have one?" Naruto nodded his head in shame.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. _Who, in this day and age, doesn't have a fucking cell phone?!_

"May I ask why not?" Sasuke inquired, irritated.

"I've been just making it by with the rent and since no one ever calls me I decided it wasn't worth the one hundred some dollars per month," Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke ruffled his raven hair with his hand. "I'll give the head of the IT Department a call to give you a new cell phone. The payment with be deducted from your paycheck. The IT Department floors are from the 22nd to the 26th. Ms. Mitarashi likes to wander so you'll have to ask around for where she's at.

"Also, when you head down to the Marketing Floor, make sure to tell the head, Kiba Inuzuka, that he is now responsible for you. And if you aren't happy, I'm not happy which means the mutt is going to get his ass kicked down to becoming the sole cleaning manager of the entire building." Sasuke declared.

Naruto nodded his head vigorously, and nearly bolted out of the room when he realized that the Uchiha had silently dismissed him.

Sasuke smirked as he watched the blond dash out of his office. He was definitely going to enjoy messing with his new toy.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it so far!**

 **R &R**

 **What do you think of preschooler Menma? I find him absolutely adorable! He's like a little Sasuke running around!...shit..um...Spoiler Alert?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys like this chapter! I think the ending is pretty cute :3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto...though I would love to ;)**

 **First Day on the Job**

 **part two**

Naruto stood in the elevator, contemplating on what just happened. Obviously Sasuke didn't want him around which was okay with Naruto. He nearly died when the raven mentioned that his gender on his resumé was female.

Naruto let out a relieved sigh, slouching his tensed shoulders.

In honest truth, he'd lied to the Uchiha, or his now new boss. His counselor at Konoha University did help him write it, but it wasn't her who made the mistake.

The elevator dinged and its doors slide open. Naruto stepped onto the floor and was bombarded the loud noise of people typing, phones ringing, and people shouting.

"So this is the IT Department?" Naruto muttered to himself, slightly horrified. The blond slowly made his way through the floor. He really felt out of place. A shudder swept through him as he felt someone's eyes on him. Slowly he turned around, terrified.

A woman with long light blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail was staring at him. She had stopped in the walkway between all the desks. A blush crossed her cheeks when she realized she was spotted. Rather abruptly, she turned and continued walking.

"AH! Wait a second, lady!" Naruto called and jogged after her.

The blonde woman stopped and turned around slightly panicked. "W-What?"

"I was wondering if you could direct me to where Ms. Mitarashi might be? I don't really know anyone and you seem to know your way around." Naruto said with a chime.

"Anko Mitarashi? She should be on the 23rd floor around this time." The woman held her chin as she thought. She blinked her azure eyes at him.

"Are you new to the IT? I'm from the Marketing Department, and the assistant to Head." She said with a smile and stuck out her hand. "Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you as well." Naruto grinned and shook her hand. "Actually, I'm going to be heading to the Marketing Department after I talk to Ms. Mitarashi."

"Oh? What section are heading into?" Ino asked. Naruto gave her a cheeky smirk.

"Don't know yet. Sasuke says I can have whatever job I want down there." Ino gaped at the blond.

"Eh?! Sasuke?! As in, Sasuke Uchiha?!" Ino shouted in surprise. Naruto's brow furrowed.

"Yeah...Is that bad?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Of course not, don't be stupid! Anyone would die just to get a offer like that, especially from someone like Mr. Uchiha!" Ino exclaimed.

"Why? The guy is a complete asshole." Naruto stated, his brow furrowing.

"Because he is the youngest executive chairman and a _bachelor_ at that!" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"So what if he's a bachelor? He's still an arrogant bastard with a pole shoved up his ass." Naruto said while crossing his arms.

"And he's _HOT._ " Ino argued with a blush slowly rising.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I guess, anyways, I better go and find Ms. Mitarashi before Sasuke fires my ass. See ya, Ino!" Naruto waved behind him as he headed back to the elevator.

The blond pressed the button for the 23rd floor and waited. The doors slowly closed and up he went. Sweat began to form on Naruto's forehead as he realized something. He just admitted he found Sasuke attractive.

"Guys do that all the time! It's no big deal!" Naruto thought to himself aloud, trying to give himself reassurance.

"It's not like I like the bastard or anything...He does have an alluring aura though…" Naruto stared up at the ceiling before ruffling his blond hair. "Agh! Forget it! That son of a bitch is nothing but trouble!

"I'm going to keep my personal and business affairs separated, ya know! I'm not going to lose this job." Naruto stated confidently. The elevator dinged and Naruto walked onto the floor with determination.

"Does anyone know where I can find Anko Mitarashi?" Naruto called over very the loud racket that resembled the previous floor.

Out of all the people on the entire floor, only one guy looked up from what he was doing and pointed towards the back. Naruto gave the man a quiet "Thank you," since he was on the phone with a customer. The blond slowly made his way farther onto the floor when he saw a woman he assumed to be Anko Mitarashi.

The woman had purplish hair and wore an almost-see-through top that showed off her big bust. She was shouting directions at everyone and anyone who crossed her path.

"Um, e-excuse me?" Naruto hesitated as he approached the intimidating woman.

"Make sure this gets to Sales, stat! Where is the document I asked for? Has it been checked over? Check it again! And where in the hell is my goddamn coffee?!" Anko shouted at the scrambling people, trying to appease the beast she had become.

"Anko?" Naruto whispered, hoping she wouldn't notice him.

"What?!" The blonde flinched at her ear-spitting shout. At least he was right at his assumption.

"I was sent down here by Sasuke Uchiha…" his voice trailing off. Naruto stared intensely at the ground to avoid making eye contact, afraid that if he did she would yell at him some more to prove her dominance.

"Oh? You're the Uzumaki kid, eh?" Anko asked. The blond nodded enthusiastically and gave her his thousand megawatt smile. The purple haired woman gave him a quick look over before shouting, "Oi! Which one of you did I tell to get the Mastermind 57?"

"T-That was me," a small timid voice said. Both Naruto and Anko turned around to look at the woman. She had dark long, almost purplish, hair and her pale eyes were averted away. She walked up to Naruto and thrusted the new phone, still in its box, at him in an awkwardly manner.

Blue eyes blinked at the timid woman in astonishment. "Thank you, um…" he said, drawling out the sentence, hoping to catch her name.

The woman realized what he was doing and blushed. "Hinata Hyuuga!" She panicked and blushed even harder, realizing she just shouted her name at him. "N-Nice to meet y-you." Hinata whispered.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you, too." Naruto reciprocated.

"Hinata, did you install the contact information I asked you to do?" Anko asked, her voice a lot calmer than before.

"Y-Yes. All contact information, including his p-personal information as w-well." Hinata stuttered.

"All right then, you are all set to go kid." Anko gave Naruto a hearty smack on the back, then returned to yelling orders.

"If you need any h-help with your phone, just give me a c-call." Hinata said with a shy smile. Naruto grinned back at her.

"Sure! See ya, Hinata." Naruto waved goodbye and headed back into the elevator. He paused for a brief second before turning around and shouting, "What floor is Marketing?!"

Hinata jumped in startlement. "U-um, floors 15 through 18!" She responded.

"Thank you!" Naruto shouted back with a big grin on his face. Hinata smiled as she watched the blonde get into the elevator. He was really something else.

Naruto kept the grin plastered on his face as the elevator doors slid to a close. He was meeting lots of nice people today. Well, except for one certain bastard that is.

Naruto's brow furrowed as a random thought crossed his mind. "Hinata...Hyuu...ga…"

Naruto's blue eyes widened. "Could she be related to Neji?!" he exclaimed. Neji Hyuuga was his best friend's husband and will be the next owner of Hyuuga Industries once his uncle retired from the business.

The elevator dinged twice during the blonde's revelation, and he jumped in surprise when the elevator opened to reveal a man with his light gray hair standing up in a way that looked like it was defying gravity. Naruto couldn't help but stare at man. His entire face was practically hidden behind a mask and a thick eyepatch that covered his left eye.

"Yo," the man said, raising his hand and tilting two fingers slightly towards the blonde.

"Y-Yo," Naruto stuttered, after he realized he was staring. The man strolled right into the elevator in a laid back manner. He stood in the corner opposite to the blonde.

"What floor?" Naruto offered to start up conversation with a grin.

The vacuous man didn't respond. He just stood there reading his book Naruto didn't realize he had with him. He left the blonde hanging until the elevator dinged and opened at Naruto's floor.

"Well this is my floor," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. He gave the man a small smile before walking out of the elevator.

The blonde turned his gaze back to the front of him and stopped mid-step. His breath caught in his throat. It was everything he envisioned the floor to be like.

The cubicles were spacious and the closed off offices had glass walls so the area had an open sensation. The conference room was currently having a meeting as Naruto could see through the glass, but the sound was completely muffled from the small chattering of other employees on the floor.

Naruto watched the meeting progress in awe. The man leading the conference had brunette hair and red fangs tattooed on each cheek.

 _I should ask him where he got his tattooes. Maybe he knows a good place,_ Naruto thought to himself, amused.

Suddenly, there was a tap on the back of his shoulder and Naruto jolted forward in startlement. Behind him was the same man who was in the elevator with him.

"It's not polite to stare at other people," the man said leisurely. Naruto let out a nervous laugh and brushed the comment off.

"Wasn't staring, just observing." The blonde stated. The man just rolled his eye -or eyes, Naruto couldn't really tell- and let out a sigh.

"If you need me, I'll be over there in the coffee lounge." The man pointed in the direction and walked away.

"O-Okay." Naruto arched an eyebrow and watched the insouciant man stroll away. "What a weird guy…"

The glass door to the conference room opened and a flood of people came out. Naruto had to maneuver around the swamp of people and panicked briefly when ended up on the clear other end of the marketing floor.

"Excuse me? Can someone direct me to a man called Kiba Inuzuka!?" Naruto practically screamed over the crowd of people that were relentlessly trying to tramp him.

And just like that, the whole herd of business professionals scattered back to their office cubicles like someone had announced the CEO was in the building. (1)

"Naruto!" a feminine voice called over the now calm chitter chatter of a regular office floor. The blonde immediately picked up on the familiar voice.

"Ino!" Naruto waved his hand at the blonde haired woman. Ino came up to him holding a stack of files that nearly surpassed her head and had a strained smile on her flustered face. Naruto gave her a worried glance. "You need some help with that?"

"Please?" Ino asked with her best impression of puppy dog eyes.

"Here, one second." Naruto placed his new phone box on top of the stack and took a half of the load of her.

"Holy Shit!" Naruto exclaimed. The files were a fucking HEAVY! His fingers were getting their blood flow cut off and it was only a matter of minutes before he dropped the stack.

Ino let out a tense laugh. "Welcome to my world." She turned on her heels and said, "Now follow me before you drop those papers."

Naruto followed her hot on her heels as he sped walked, praying to Lord Jesus that he could keep the feeling in his fingers long enough. They weaved through the office and went to a small cubicle in front of closed off office.

Naruto dropped the files on the desk with a thud and let out a loud exhale.

"How in the world were you able to carry all those?" Naruto asked, short of breath. Ino was slouching in her rolling chair exhausted.

"I think it's been described over the years as 'adrenaline rush'," Ino panted, "or 'hysterical strength', take your pick."

Naruto let a out an airy laugh. "Superman strength sounds about right," he chuckled.

The glass door to the office behind them swung open to reveal the same man Naruto was watching leading the meeting earlier. The brunet's eyes scanned his surroundings. He completely disregarded the blond and pointed at Ino.

"Ino! Where in the fuck were you? You were supposed to be at the meeting! I had to fucking scramble through your notes because you weren't fucking there!" The brunet barked.

Ino glared at her boss. "I was getting the files you so _direly_ needed!" The blonde woman gestured to paperwork piled on her desk, outraged.

The man opened his mouth to retaliate, but then closed it. He gave her a questionable look.

"That was this morning?"

"YES THAT WAS THIS FUCKING MORNING, DOG BREATH!" Ino raged at him. She bent and yanked off one her black high heels and chucked it with all her fury. The black pump sailed through the short distance and smacked the mutt square in the face.

"Ow! The fuck, Ino?" Kiba pinched the bridge of his nose when the heel hit him.

"You could be a little more considerate, Dog!" Ino hissed and stormed away, leaving behind her a gaping blonde and angry brunet.

Kiba sighed and scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. " _Women_."

Naruto nodded in agreement as he watched Ino stalk to the ladies' bathroom. "Shouldn't you go after her?" Naruto asked.

"Nah. If she didn't hit me with an object once a day, I'd be concerned." Kiba looked questionably at the blonde. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke Uchiha sent me down here for a part time job? He said to tell the head, that if I didn't get the job I wanted he would make the 'Mutt'," Naruto said making the hand gesture for quote marks, "get his ass kicked down to becoming the sole cleaning manager of the entire building."

"Wow, that man is an ass," the brunet said with mock surprise. He offered his free hand to the blond. "Kiba Inuzuka, Head of Marketing."

Naruto shook his hand, slightly panicked. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any offense-,"

"Don't worry about it, man." Kiba brushed it off with a wave of his hand. "Come on into my office, we can discuss about what we can have ya do."

Naruto followed the brunet into the workplace. Kiba gestured for the blonde to sit and he complied. Naruto's blue eyes scanned the office. Along the walls were pictures of family and a few contained the man before him and his dog.

Kiba groaned and let go of his nose. "Shit, that's probably going to bruise," he mumbled as he sat down into his chair. "Might I ask how you got such a formidable proposal?" Kiba asked, leisurely.

"I'm Sasuke's new PA that he doesn't want, but can't fire." Naruto shrugged. The brunet nodded as though understanding.

"Do you know what you want to do here?" Kiba asked as he rolled back and forth on his chair, remotely bored.

"Anything, really. I don't mind as long as I'm not with that bastard- I mean, ah-uh, Sasuke." Naruto stared wide eyed at Kiba, realizing he just insulted his boss in front one of his superiors.

Kiba blinked at the blonde. "Huh, bastard…"

The mutt pondered the name for a moment. "I like it! It's way better than calling him a fucking ass!" Naruto let out a laugh and Kiba joined in. "I like you, man. In fact, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to make my errand boy, per say," Kiba chuckled.

"Whatya mean by that?" Naruto asked, curious.

"I'm going have you help out in places that need you. For example, say," Kiba twirled his finger in air trying to get an idea. He snapped his fingers and pointed at the blonde. "The guys in Advertising can't decide on a poster or are one man short, I'll send you over to help out."

Naruto nodded his head, pondering the idea.

"Or I need someone to go check up on a store selling our products, but everyone's busy." Naruto gave a smile.

"Sure, I like the sounds of it. Any place you want me right now?" Kiba rubbed his chin as he thought.

"I guess my assistant, Ino, could use your help. I kinda gave her a shit load of files to go through," the brunet said with a sheepish shrug.

"Yeah, I saw." Naruto stood and offered his hand to the mutt. "Nice meeting ya, Dog Boy." Naruto gave the man his thousand mega watt smile. Kiba smiled and shook his head.

"Nice meeting you too, Foxface." They shook hands and Naruto left the brunet's office.

Naruto started towards the ladies' bathroom to find Ino, but almost walked right past her in her cubicle. "I-Ino?" Naruto stuttered confused.

The light blonde haired woman looked up from her work at the man. "Yes?" she asked and continued to type away at her computer.

"I thought you were…" Naruto trailed off, unsure if he should complete the sentence and pointed over to the bathrooms.

"Honestly, Naruto, if I always run off to the bathroom every time Kiba pisses me off, people would think I was constipated." Naruto laughed at her bluntness. Ino smiled.

"To be honest, the real reason I ran off to the bathroom was because I had one too many coffee cups this morning," Ino said, then took a sip out of her white cup.

"Haha, well I guess I'm your PA for the day instead of Sasuke's," Naruto said. Ino's azure eyes widened with excitement.

"Really?!" Naruto nodded and smiled hesitantly. The blonde was a little worried about what was going through the girl's mind. "Oh that's great! Here, you can sort through these," Ino gestured to the files and Naruto's smile faltered.

 _Great…._

* * *

"I cannot look at another profit sheet!" Naruto's head smacked the table. Ino looked at him concerned.

"It's not even noon yet." Ino scolded.

Naruto turned his head and looked at the time on her computer. He glared at her. "It's 11:59!"

Ino nodded. "Like I said, not even noon." She continued to type, then her desk phone rang. "Uchiha Corps Marketing Department, Ino Yamanaka speaking," she answered. Naruto watched her as she talked to the other person on the line.

"Uh-huh." Ino reached for some paper and quickly scribbled something down and handed the note to Naruto.

Startled, Naruto read the paper. _You can go on lunch break, Bring me some sushi! xoxo_

Naruto chuckled and rolled his eyes at the woman. She gave him a quick wink and turned her attention back to the consumer on the phone.

Naruto stood and headed to elevator. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement from the lounge. He shrugged off the curiosity and entered the elevator. After pressing the lobby button, he stood in the back and waited for the doors to shut.

Once the doors were about to close, an orange book shot through the crack and they opened. Naruto looked up and was startled at what greeted his sight.

"H-Hi again," Naruto stuttered surprised as the same man as before walked in.

"Yo." The masked man responded with smirk. The man stood in the same spot as before and they descended down the building. Naruto glanced at the insouciant man reading his book.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said with a megawatt smile. The vacuous man stared at him like he was harboring some strange disease.

"Kakashi Hatake. Nice to meet you." His reply was short and curt. Naruto grinned at him enthusiastically.

The doors to the elevator opened minutes later and Naruto glanced at his watch. Panic surged through him.

"SHIT!" He bolted out of the elevator and ran for the building's front door. He heard a shout behind him, but he kept running.

How could he have forgotten about Menma?!

The blonde ran as fast as he could back to the preschool.

* * *

Naruto panted heavily from the sudden exertion in front of the preschool building. He opened the door and found Menma putting on his fur lined coat.

The four-year old's cerulean eyes scanned his daddy's appearance. "You forgot your jacket," Menma said as slid on his backpack and walked past his parent.

"Wh-ah, What?" Naruto panted. He turned around to look at his son.

"Your suit jacket. It's missing," Menma said as he turned to open the door.

Naruto glanced down and found that he did indeed forget his jacket at the office. "Come on, kiddo," Naruto grunted as he picked up Menma and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hey! DADDY!" Menma pouted and pounded angrily on his dad's back. "Put me down!"

"Nope! We are going out to eat!" Naruto chimed as he walked out of the building.

Menma blinked. "Really?...Where?"

"Someplace that has sushi," Naruto said cheerfully.

Menma's brow furrowed. "What is...Shu...shushi?" He asked, trying his hardest to pronounce the word correctly. Naruto laughed.

"Something you probably aren't going to like." Naruto stated with cheeky grin. Menma's furrow deepened.

Naruto walked to nearest Sushi Restaurant and ordered the first thing he saw on the menu. Menma sat across from him coloring one of the kids sheets they provided.

"Thanks, and can I get one of those in a to-go...?" Naruto looked at his waiter's name tag. "Choji?"

The big man gave him a smile. "Sure thing!" Choji ruffled the raven haired kid and headed back to the kitchen. Menma's cerulean eyes turned to saucers at the stranger's touch. Naruto laughed.

"Relax, Bamboo. He's not going to hurt you." Menma glared at his daddy.

"I wasn't scared! I just turned four! I'm a big boy now!" Naruto chuckled quietly to himself and let the four-year old draw.

As they waited, an idea hit Naruto. "I should probably call Ino and give her a heads up," then he paused and frowned.

"But I don't have her number." The blonde stared at his son who was happily coloring in images.

"Or a phone…" Naruto played with his orange tie to pass the time. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Oh fucking SHIT!"

Menma looked up from his drawing and saw complete horror on his daddy's face. Naruto's eyes locked with his son's. "Daddy may have just lost his job."

"Three orders of Salmon Tataki-," Choji started, holding two dishes and one to-go box.

"Choji, my man, I'd hate to do this to ya, but could get two more to-go boxes? It's an emergency- I'll give you a good tip!" Naruto bribed, taking the dishes out of the big man's hands. "Please?"

"Okay, one sec." Choji went back to the kitchen and Naruto quickly got Menma's coat and backpack on him.

"What do you mean you lost your job?" Menma asked with big curious eyes. Naruto let out a nervous laugh.

"I said I might have, not that I did," Naruto said. The blond let out a groan as he felt a strange coolness under his armpits. "Great, now I'm getting sweaty," Naruto moaned, angrily. He needed to leave now, before he really did lose his job and he _can't_ let that happen.

"Here you are, sir-" Choji arrived with two more to-go boxes.

"Thank you so much, Choji!" Naruto praised, taking the boxes and throwing the sushi rather sloppily into them. He quickly reached for his wallet and pulled out a twenty and threw it on the table. He grabbed the boxes and dashed out of the restaurant and only paused for his son.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Naruto chanted at Menma, who was taking his time walking to the door. The spiky raven haired boy gazed at his daddy impassively as he marched through the restaurant's door. "Thank you again!" Naruto shouted at the big man who waved at him with a smile.

The young parent took off, balancing three to-go sushi boxes while holding onto his son's hand down the street of the big city of Konoha.

* * *

"Um," Ino attempted to understand the scene that laid before her. "Naruto, why is there a kid with you?"

"Huh?" Naruto panted heavily. He had just ran three blocks through traffic while carrying his son half the way. He also had to make sure not to drop the sushi as he did so.

Naruto's eyes glanced down at his kid who was quietly taking in his surroundings. "Oh."

"Ino, this is my son, Menma. Menma, this is my co-worker, Ino Yamanaka," Naruto introduced. Ino forced a smile at the spiky raven haired boy who was glaring at her.

"Don't worry about him, he just doesn't like meeting new people." Naruto shrugged off his son's strange behavior with a ruffle through his kid's hair.

"He's a cutie, Naruto. But what I meant was, 'why is he here?'" Ino restated. Naruto looked at her confused.

"I forgot to grab my phone when I left, and my boss told me to have it on me at all times, so I came back here to get it. I was in a hurry, so I just took Menma with me," the blond explained, setting the sushi on her desk.

"Okay, but does your boss know you have a child? Most PAs aren't allowed to have any attachments so they can just go on business trips last minute." Ino looked at Naruto with concern.

The blond thought about it for second, recalling how his resumé wasn't updated. "Shit, I don't think he does." Fear seeped in his bones and he looked at Ino with panic filled eyes. "Please don't tell my boss! I _really_ need this job. I _literally_ can't _afford_ to lose it."

Ino sighed and rubbed her temple. "Alright, but he can't stay here. Does he have a nanny or a babysitter that can watch him?"

A hysterical fit of laughter threatened to spew out of the blond's mouth, but he forced it down. _Like he can afford a nanny!_

"No," Naruto deadpanned. "But, I think I can call someone to watch him for me." Naruto reached for phone box he received earlier that day and opened it. He looked at the Mastermind 57 and groaned. Ino's curiosity perked.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Naruto took the phone out of its case and held it to her.

"I don't know how to turn it on," he whined pathetically. Ino rolled her eyes and gave him step-by-step instructions on how to operate his phone.

As she was going over how to take pictures, Menma made himself at home on the floor by her desk. The preschooler helped himself to the sushi that was left on the table while the adults spoke to each other.

"Okay...I think I understand," Naruto mumbled, staring intently at the touch screen. "So I touch the Phone icon," he said as he tapped the green phone symbol, "then I dial the number." The blond touched the numbers he had memorized into the phone. "And _now_ I hit the call button?" He looked at Ino for reassurance.

"Yep!" Ino encouraged. Naruto smiled and nodded, pressing the button. The phone made dialing sounds and began to ring.

"Yosh!" Naruto yelled in triumph and held the phone to his ear.

" _Hello, you have reached Konoha Hospital's Chief of Medical Staff, this is Shizune speaki-_ "

"Yo, Shizune!" Naruto was grinning from ear to ear when the woman on the other end gave an excited squeal.

" _Naruto, it's been so long since you last called! How are you and Menma holding up?"_ Shizune asked.

"Just fine, actually," Naruto chuckled. "I'm at my new job as we speak, but I need someone to watch Menma until five. Think Granny Tsunade would mind?" he asked.

" _She always complains about how much she hates it, but I've caught her multiple times having a great time. I'm sure she won't mind._ " Naruto smiled at that.

"Thanks, and do you think you could send someone over to pick him up? I've already used up my lunch break," Naruto asked.

" _Sure. Thanks for calling, Naruto. It's nice to hearing your voice again."_ Shizune whispered.

"I've missed ya too, Shizune. Tell Granny to stop drinking on the job," Naruto jested.

" _I always do_ ," she said sarcastically. Naruto could practically hear Shizune rolling her eyes. They both hung up. Naruto looked down found that Menma had taken one of the to-go boxes and eaten all his lunch.

"You actually liked it?" Naruto asked, surprised. Menma looked up at him with big cerulean eyes and shook his head.

"It taste like raw fish." Menma cringed. Both Ino and Naruto burst into laughter at the four-year old's comment. The spiky raven haired boy glared at the laughing adults. _What was so funny?_

"Someone's going to come and pick you up and take you to Great Granny Tsunade's," Naruto wheezed, trying to calm down from the laughter. Menma's eyes widened.

"Really?!" He asked, excitedly. Naruto nodded.

"Yep, so get your stuff together, rascal." Naruto ruffled his hand through his son's raven hair again. "How come your hair is so soft?" Naruto muttered jealously to himself. Menma didn't hear the comment and grabbed his coat off the floor and put on his backpack.

"Oh, Daddy! I forgot! I've got homework!" Menma smiled, thrusting his backpack at his dad. The blond let out a nervous laugh, hoping Menma's sudden outburst didn't draw too much attention. Apparently kids weren't really welcomed in office workplaces.

"Really? Well I guess we'll have to work on that when we get home then, won't we?" Naruto grinned back.

Ten minutes later, one of the employees at the hospital arrived and took Menma. The rest of the day went by in a blur as any work day would and Naruto went home exhausted. He used up a lot of his energy running all over the city plus most of his mental capacity at work.

When he arrived at his apartment, he called Tsunade on his new phone and Menma was dropped off fifteen minutes later. They completed Menma's homework which was finding things around the house that started with 'P' and bringing one of those objects to Preschool the next day. Menma was taking a pillow with him tomorrow.

After eating some instant ramen and making a sandwich for Menma, the two sat on the old love seat and watched the news. Once the news hour was over, Naruto sent Menma off to bed with a kiss and tucked him in.

The blond spent the next two hours messing on his new Mastermind 57 and came to a halt when he hit the Contacts icon. There was only one contact on the screen. The profile image was blank and all the information was right there at his fingertips. All he had to do was hit the call button.

Naruto checked the time on his phone. _9:43pm..._

Maybe he should call, to see if the bastard even had his new number. He was his personal assistant for shit's sake! If the bastard didn't even have his number then how would he get a hold of him?

Naruto stared at the contact.

"He probably had Hinata send him my number," Naruto thought out loud. He sat up abruptly and left the phone on the couch as he headed for bed. Quickly changing into plaid pajama bottoms, he snuggled into bed.

"The bastard probably already went to bed," the blond muttered to himself as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Sasuke stared at his phone. He should call the blonde idiot. The moron was his personal assistant after all, it was his job to help him get crap done.

The raven spent the entire day working on the contract. He reviewed at least two hundred different key points and was only on the fifteenth page of the pile. Sasuke let out a sigh and rubbed his temple.

"I'll never meet the deadline at this rate," he grumbled. He glanced at the phone again, then at the time. _9:45pm…._

"The loser probably already went home, anyway." The Uchiha put some of the documents into suitcase and left his office.

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke," Sakura chimed, shrugging on her pink coat as she got ready to leave.

Sasuke left the building seething under his breath, " _Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Uchiha, MR. FUCKING UCHIHA_."

* * *

 **So, as you read, this chapter was all about how Naruto makes his connections around the entire building. And the last snippet was just for cutes :3 I couldn't resist**

(1) I'm guessing most people in a workplace don't have time to anything but their own work, but that's just me stereotyping business people :)

 **R &R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I had Divisionals then State, and right after State I got sick and missed an entire week of school and had to make up tons of homework.**

 **NEW! : this is the final chapter! I couldn't stand the idea I had you guys reading such a terrible draft so I quickly took it down the moment I finished the final draft!**

 **I want to thank the Guest reviewer who corrected my bad spelling abilities! I knew abjured wasn't the right word but I just couldn't think how to correctly spell it. Also I have no idea what demoring is either. My fingers were possessed by a demon.**

 **I LOVE THIS VERSION BETTER! I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE IT BETTER TOO!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as punishment for not updating sooner :(**

 **The Meeting**

It had been four days since Naruto started working at the Uchiha Corps. Four FUCKING days, and the bastard has never called him, nor texted him and it was driving the blond insane.

"Why hasn't he called me? Does he think I'm incapable of being a personal assistant?" Naruto exasperated. He took a gulp of his coffee and let the hot liquid warm his throat. "Ino," Naruto pointed to the blonde haired woman standing across from him, "I've basically been your PA for the past couple of days. Am I incapable of being a personal assistant?"

Ino shook her head. "No, not at all, though you could be faster at delivering my lunch," she teased.

"Okay besides that," Naruto admitted passively, "I make a damn good PA!"

Kiba chuckled and shook his head. "I find it so fucking hilarious how my Assistant Manager has her own assistant," he said to himself. Naruto shoved the brunet next to him with his elbow, playfully.

"Seriously, Dude, why hasn't he called me?" Naruto asked Kiba, his voice somewhat fearful.

Kiba shrugged. "The guy is an asshole. How am I supposed to understand his habits?"

Ino and Naruto both nodded in solemn agreement.

Silence stretched over the coffee lounge, apart from the sounds of people working outside the room.

"We should celebrate your first week here, Naruto!" Ino blurted out, randomly. Both guys were taken by surprised. Ino rolled her eyes at the two. "Oh, come on! It's not that bad of an idea," she mused.

"It's a fucking great idea, but that was pretty random. Even for you Ino," Kiba barked. Ino scoffed at the mutt. Naruto laughed at the two.

"Sounds like a plan! Though we should invite some more people, or else it's not a party." Naruto chuckled.

Kiba, you should invite Shino," Ino said. Kiba rubbed his chin as he thought.

"The guy fucking needs to get out more," Kiba thought out loud.

"I know this really great bar," Naruto chimed in. "It's called 'Jiraiya's' and I'm friends with the owner so we can all get in."

"'Jiraiya's'? I think I heard of the place…" Ino pondered quietly to herself. "Okay, I'm in!"

"Well I'm fucking in no matter what. It's been ages since I've gone out for a drink," Kiba exclaimed. They all shared a laugh then an awkward silence settled on the trio again. Naruto's mind wandered back to the bastard again.

"Should…" The blond paused unsure if he should continue the sentence. "Should I go up to his office?" Naruto asked, hesitantly. He looked at Ino then at his temporary boss. Both business people averted their gazes from the blond.

"Ugh, you guys are no help." Naruto groaned and chugged the rest of his coffee. He set the mug in the sink provided and headed back to Ino's desk, leaving the other two behind him. He plopped down on his chair that was beside Ino's and stared.

The office was humming with life with all the people working peacefully on their own. Naruto gave a shudder, recalling the IT Department on his first day. How anyone was able to get anything done in that kind of environment was beyond him.

Naruto took his phone out of his pocket. He should call the bastard. Right now. Right friggin' now.

His tan finger tapped Sasuke's contact and was hovering over the call icon.

"Riiiiight noooow," Naruto drawled staring intently at the screen.

Suddenly, without him touching the screen, his phone started ringing. "Shit!" Naruto shrieked and dropped his phone. Realizing the ringing was his own tune, he fumbled to slid the answer icon.

"Y-Yes?" Naruto's palms were sweaty from the sudden fright.

" _So the loser knows how to run a phone. I'm impressed_ ," Sasuke's cynical voice greeted the blond's ear.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "And here I thought your rich ass didn't, bastard," he retaliated. "You could have called sooner."

" _I have a meeting in five at the 40th floor conference room. Get your dumbass there, and on time_." The line went dead. Naruto took the Mastermind 57 from his ear and found that the bastard had hung up on him.

Muttering curses under his breath, he shoved the phone into his slacks' pocket and grabbed his suit jacket. He slid the jacket on as he walked to the elevator. The blond paused only briefly to give Ino and Kiba a heads up of where he was going and headed for the 40th floor.

As always, Kakashi came into the elevator right behind him and read his book in his corner. The insouciant man did this everyday since Naruto started working at Uchiha Corps, but the blond didn't mind it. There was probably something mentally wrong with him. Why else would a man inform another of his whereabouts every single time he got out of an elevator?

The elevator stopped at floors 19, 30 and 38, and arrived at the 40th floor three minutes later. The group of people exited the elevator and Naruto was in the middle of the swarm. He nearly tripped twice and was impressed with how these people managed not to.

A hand grabbed his arm and Naruto let out a startle sound. He turned hastily around and found Kakashi holding onto him. "What are you…?" Naruto started but didn't finish. He thought it better not to ask an insane person of what they were doing. He may not like the answer.

"Trying not to lose you again," Kakashi responded swiftly. Naruto nodded slowly, not really understanding. "Sasuke's over there waiting for you." The man made a gesture and Naruto's cerulean eyes followed. Sure enough, the raven stood in front of the conference room, looking annoyed.

Naruto groaned and practically drug his feet towards the raven.

"Took you long enough, Moron," Sasuke sneered after glancing at his watch.

"It's not my fucking fault! People kept getting on and off the elevator!" Naruto argued loudly, making the raven wince.

"Whatever, Lame-Ass. Now get in here before they start the meeting without me." Sasuke walked into the room, and Naruto was about to follow when he was stopped once again.

"I'll be outside the conference room," Kakashi stated. Naruto gave a quick nod and followed his boss into the conference.

Men in suits surrounded the table and Naruto felt a strong sense of intimidation hit him like a ton of bricks. Each man in the room had a resemblance to each other and each of them had their own, what Naruto assumed to be, bodyguards.

"Welcome, Sasuke, have a seat," The older man at the head of the conference table addressed the blond's boss. Sasuke gave a nod and took a seat next to him on his left. Naruto walked behind him and stood there, since there was nowhere for him to sit.

The chairperson scanned the members. "It appears all are here except for-," The man was cut off by a ruckus at the door. A man that was definitely older than Naruto, but not as old as the man conducting the meeting, barged into the room.

The spiky raven haired man was a mess. He had papers scattered against his chest and he was panting from obvious recent exertion. The chairperson was not impressed.

"So glad you could join us, Obito," The head said in vexation. The spiky raven haired man gave a small laugh.

"I remembered the meeting was today, but my secretary misinterpreted the time," Obito defended himself pathetically with a shrug. Naruto watched as every member rolled their eyes.

"With no more interruptions," The chairperson eyed Obito as he sat down, "I call this meeting to order." Naruto eyed the clock in the back of the conference room, briefly wondering how long this was going to take.

"At the last meeting we discussed about expanding our company by merging with the second biggest company in Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha was left in charge of that." The man looked at Sasuke expectantly. Naruto's boss gave a quick nod.

"I spoke with the CEO of that company and they agreed to merge a small portion of their company with ours. Our next meeting will be later this month and I will have them give us a bigger portion of their company than they had originally offered," Sasuke said. Naruto eyed the back of the raven's head. His voice when he spoke was so velvety that it practically screamed that something was off. Either the raven was lying about getting a bigger segment of this "big" company, or he was simply just hiding something. Playing with the truth so to speak.

Naruto scolded himself mentally. He shouldn't be thinking things like this about his boss. He should just pay attention to the meeting and that's it!

The chairperson nodded and continued with the meeting. "Expansion is what makes a company successful. We've expanded our company all over Konoha, now we must spread out to other cities." The lights suddenly went off and startled Naruto.

A projector came on and shined right on the man at the head of the table. "Our first target is the city of Suna." An image of the nearby city came on the screen and the chairperson moved out of the way.

A tapping sound echoed through the room and Naruto realized that it was the man across from his boss. The long raven haired man had his hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and was rather aggressively tapping his pen on the table.

"Is there something bothering you, Itachi?" The chairperson asked. The long haired raven gave him an impassive gaze.

"Nothing at all," Itachi replied. Naruto winced slightly at the tone. His voice seemed dark and foreboding. The blond didn't like it. Suddenly the raven's cold gaze locked with his and Naruto stiffened. Itachi's eyes…

 _Ba-da-da-duh-dun!_

Naruto let out a shout of surprise as he was brought back from his trance. "Be quiet, Idiot," Sasuke hissed under his breath and gabbed the blond behind him with his elbow.

"Bastard," Naruto lashed out in a mutter and kicked the chair Sasuke was sitting in.

 _Ba-da-da-duh-dun!_

Multiple obsidian eyes scanned the room for the source of the annoying tune. "Excuse me," Itachi spoke swiftly as he revealed the object of everyone's hard gaze. "Hello?" The raven looked at nothing in particular as he answered his phone. A smile broke across his lips. "Girlfriend," Itachi announced to the members.

Chuckles erupted through the conference room. A sudden chill ran up Naruto's spine. He was definitely not expecting that kind of response from these all-business-no-horseshit type people. His cerulean eyes watched in startlement as Sasuke's posture unexpectedly went tense. Is the bastard...jealous?

"No I can't really talk right now, Hana. I'll speak with you at lunch how about? ...Uh-huh...Love you, too." Itachi hung up and quickly apologized for the interruption.

"Think nothing of it Itachi, we've all been there before...Well, most of us anyway." The chairperson eyed Sasuke.

"Tch." Sasuke averted his glare towards the center of the conference table. Naruto blinked with wide eyes. So he was right! Sasuke was jealous of Itachi! Naruto smirked and mentally gave himself a high five.

The head quickly cleared his throat. "As I was saying, we must expand our company. As of right now there is one major company in Suna." The image being projected suddenly changed to a logo Naruto easily recognized. "The Sunagakure Company is owned by the youngest CEO of the century, Gaara Kazekage." The logo vanished and was replaced by a picture of a red head. His green eyes were layered with thick black eyeliner and he had absolutely no eyebrows. He also had a tattoo on his face like Kiba did, but his was a symbol for love and it was on his forehead.

Naruto felt a pang in his heart as he looked at Gaara's photo. His eyes were exactly like his own, before he found out about Menma.

 _Lifeless_.

"All in favor of Itachi Uchiha taking charge of this operation, please say, 'Aye'." The members all responded, including Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, but I must decline." Silence filled the room. "I'm planning on proposing to my girlfriend soon, and knowing her, she'd want me to help with the wedding plans so I will not be able to conduct such a task," Itachi said with a shrug.

Naruto was left confounded. Surely the Uchiha didn't expect such an excuse to actually-

"Understood." The head agreed and the men nodded their heads solemnly, except for Sasuke, who was glaring daggers at the other Uchiha.

It took all of Naruto's strength not to let out an outburst of rage. Never, in a million years, should that excuse have actually worked in a big time company as this one!

"In that case, All in favor of Sasuke Uchiha taking charge of making the contract with the Sunagakure Company, please say, 'Aye'." All members responded the same and Naruto could practically see the hatred radiating from his boss.

"That is all that needed to be discussed. Meeting adjourned." The head gave a bow and all the members stood and bowed respectfully back. As the men left, Sasuke stood up abruptly. Naruto took a startled step backwards.

"Uzumaki." Sasuke spoke his surname with such hostility, the blond quaked in fear.

"Y-Yes?" Naruto stuttered. Shit, his own voice was even quivering! The raven narrowed his eyes at him.

"My office." It was not a request.

"Okay." Naruto gave a quick nod and was about to follow Sasuke out of the room when he heard a another voice rumbled his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the chairperson called. Naruto paused and raised an eyebrow at the man. "A moment of time, please?"

"Sure." Naruto made sure his voice didn't reveal the terror he actually felt this time.

"Uzumaki." Sasuke's powerful voice felt like a ton of weights crashing down on him.

"I say 'Okay', bastard!" Naruto snapped at the raven at the door. Sasuke made an annoyed sound and left the conference room.

Naruto turned his gaze to the older man at the head of the table. The man looked him over before making a grunting sound and leaving the room. Naruto stood there, confused.

"What was that all about?" He muttered under his breath. Someone cleared his throat and Naruto looked up and jumped when he saw he wasn't the only one still in the conference room. Itachi smiled softly at him.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" the raven asked. Naruto nodded his head, slowly, slightly confused. "I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother." Itachi extended his hand to the blond and Naruto shook it.

"I didn't know Sasuke had a brother," he mumbled. Envy crept into Naruto's mind. He never had a sibling and was always jealous people who did. They were lucky to have someone to talk to.

"Then I assume you didn't know that was our father, Fugaku, who just left," Itachi said. Naruto blinked in astonishment.

"Really?" Naruto said, baffled.

"We have more of a resemblance to our mother. Sasuke more so," Itachi chuckled. Naruto grinned at the long haired raven. Itachi was a nice guy.

"I don't suppose you know why he called me over here, then if he didn't want to talk," Naruto Asked. Fugaku's action had peaked the blond's curiosity. Itachi shook his head.

"I think he just wanted to get a good look at you, but that's just my opinion." Itachi's obsidian eyes raked over the blond. "What are your ties to my brother?"

The question caught the blond off guard. "Eh?"

"My brother doesn't like people yet he came in here with you. Are you his new bodyguard?" Naruto felt a bubble of hysterical laughter rise in his throat.

"Me? A bodyguard? Nah, man, I'm just his personal assistant," Naruto laughed. Itachi gave him a strange look.

"Sasuke never wanted a PA before, why did he chose now?" Itachi asked the question to himself. "I leave my little brother in your care then," The raven gave a slight bow and smiled at the blond.

Naruto grinned back. "Leave Sasuke to me!"

Itachi took his leave, but paused at the door. The raven turned around and faced the blond. "Uzumaki, if you could get Sasuke away from his work, I'd greatly appreciate it. He hasn't gone out in a long time. He's going to watch his life go by him before he even realizes it."

Naruto looked stunned for a moment then his gaze softened. "Sure thing, Mr. Uchiha." Itachi smirked and left the room.

Naruto let out a relieved sigh he didn't realize he was holding. A warm feeling washed over his body and the blond smiled. So this is what it feels like to be loved by a sibling. The door reopened and Naruto jumped in startlement.

Itachi's head popped back into the room. "Hopefully isn't too much to ask, but if you can, please get Sasuke a girlfriend. He needs one."

And with that the raven disappeared. Naruto stared dumbstruck at the door. "Uh?!" The blond stood there staring, confused.

Shrugging off the strange comment a few minutes later, he recalled the demand in his boss's voice and left the conference room. Kakashi stood by the door, reading that book he always had with him. Naruto scoffed at the grey haired man.

"What's so great about that book, anyway?" Naruto inquired. Kakashi looked up at the blond with his one eye.

"It was written by the divine," Kakashi answered. Naruto shrugged and stood in the elevator, waiting for the grey haired man. As soon as Kakashi entered, the blond pressed the close doors button and up the went.

The steel doors opened with a ding and they exited the elevator on Sasuke's floor. Sakura looked up from her work and saw the blond. "You again? Weren't you here Monday?" she questioned.

"I'm Mr. Uchiha's new personal assistant, so you'll be seeing me around," Naruto supplied. Sakura frowned.

"Oh, I see," she pouted. Naruto eyed her reaction. She must really like the asshole to be upset that he got a PA and it wasn't her. "I'll let Sasuke know you are here." Naruto smiled reassuringly at her.

"Did you want to get a drink, later?" Naruto asked abruptly. The bubblegum haired woman gaped at him. Naruto panicked suddenly, his burst of courage gone.

"That's not what I meant! I mean, that's what meant, but not like that!" Naruto stammered. "I was thinking about going for a drink with a couple of friends from work since it's been a week since I started working here and you looked sad, so I thought maybe…" his voice trailed off.

Sakura smiled brightly at him. "I would love to...um, what was your name again?"

Naruto grinned his megawatt smile at her. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Around what time were you planning on going out?" she asked. Naruto pondered this for a while. He hadn't really thought about a time, yet.

"How does nine o'clock sound?" Naruto offered. Sakura nodded.

"Sounds good." She grabbed a stack of sticky notes from on her desk and quickly scribbled something down on one. She ripped one off and handed it to Naruto. The blond took it and hastily scanned the message. "My address so you can pick me up," Sakura clarified.

Naruto looked up and smiled at her. Sakura smiled affectionately at him and commed in Naruto's arrival. The blond waved to her and opened the door to Sasuke's office and entered.

"You're late." Sasuke snapped. Naruto looked over to the raven and found he was talking to another man. Sasuke's obsidian eyes looked the blond over at the door.

"I was held up," Naruto defended himself weakly. His eyes were locked on the man in front of Sasuke's desk. The guy was taller than him. He had short dark hair and a demonic aura to him.

"That'll be all," Sasuke dismissed the man in front of him and Naruto moved aside from the door to let him exit. He waited till he knew the man was out of earshot before asking about him.

"Who was that guy?" Naruto asked.

"Nobody that concerns you, moron," Sasuke sneered at the blond. Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"So? What did you need me for?" Naruto grumbled. Sasuke leaned back into his seat.

"As you heard at the meeting, I was elected to make a contract with the Sunagakure Company." Naruto nodded as he recalled the conversation. "I still haven't completed the first contract I was assigned so I need you to help with the making of this one. Ever done anything like this before?" Sasuke inquired with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope, but I'm willing to learn," Naruto announced. Sasuke made a grunt sound and opened a drawer in desk. The raven pulled out some papers and handed the blond the stack.

"Look over these, and tell me what can improved, then I'll decide if I want you talking to the Sunagakure Company's representative." Sasuke waited for the blond to leave, but the idiot just stood there reading the documents he just handed him.

"Moron, you can leave now," Sasuke growled. Naruto took the first sheet and slammed it down the his desk, startling the raven.

"This here needs to be changed so that we only have to check stocks every 2 weeks instead of 4, because that is way too long," Naruto pointed on the sheet, then moved his tan finger to another spot. "This needs to say 'prolonged absences will be notified by supervisors' not by 'superiors'," Naruto shifted his finger to the bottom of the page and pointed at the title of the heading. "This heading needs to be Surveillance Hours not Shift Hours, so someone briefly looking this over can understand what the hours are actually about."

Sasuke stared at the blond in awe. It hadn't even been five minutes and the loser was able to find all those things wrong that took him twenty minutes. Maybe he should have Naruto be his personal assistant instead of sending him down to Marketing all the time. He would get his work done a lot quicker that was for sure.

"He watched the blond scan the next page and quickly stopped him. "Dumbass, I don't need it right now. Just correct them and turn them back into me by the end of the day."

Cerulean eyes blinked at him. "Oh.." The blond sheepishly picked up the paper off his desk and left the raven's office. "Later then...bastard," Naruto said as he left the office.

He closed the door behind him and sighed loudly. Sakura and Kakashi looked up from what they were doing. "That scary, uh?" Sakura observed. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not afraid of that bastard. He just...overwhelms me at times," Naruto defended himself. Both Sakura and Kakashi rolled their eyes at him. The blond scoffed at them and headed to the elevator with Kakashi on his heels.

"Nine o'clock!" Sakura called after them to remind the blond. Naruto turned around and smiled at her.

"See you then!" Naruto held up the sticky note to show he still had it as the doors closed. Sakura waved at him as the steel doors slid shut. Naruto grinned happily to himself in the elevator with Kakashi. He was going stop at the IT Department and ask Hinata if she wanted to come along with them. The more people the merrier, as the saying goes.

The elevator dinged and Naruto was once again bombarded with the deafening loudness of the IT Department. His cerulean eyes scanned the floor, but instead of finding Hinata he saw the man who directed him earlier that week to Ms. Mitarashi.

Naruto exited the elevator and walked up to the man who appeared to be taking a nap.

"Um, excuse me!" Naruto shouted over the ruckus. How the guy was able to sleep was beyond him. The man leaning back in his chair opened one eye.

"Can I help you?" he asked leisurely. Naruto smiled.

"A couple of my friends are getting together for a drink! I was wondering if you wanted to come with us, since you helped me out on Monday!" Naruto shouted. The man stared up at him then closed his eye.

"Sounds troublesome. Sure, I'll come." Naruto grinned at him.

"We'll be at 'Jiraiya's' at nine o'clock! My name's Naruto!" The blond extended his hand to the dark brunet.

The guy grunted and sat up straight. "Shikamaru Nara," he said as he shook the blond's hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Shika!" Naruto chimed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw familiar long dark hair. "I'll see you then, Shikamaru, remember! 'Jiraiya's' at nine!" Naruto called as he chased down Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled over the sound and caught the woman's attention.

"N-Naruto? What are y-you doing here?" she asked, flustered.

"I was wondering if you were busy later. A couple of coworkers are getting together for a drink at nine and wanted to know if you wanted to come?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed immensely. "I understand it's short notice, but I would really like it if you came!" Naruto pleaded.

"S-Sure. I'd l-love to c-come!" Hinata stuttered. Her cheeks got impossibly redder and she clutched her stack of papers closer to her chest. That's when Naruto noticed how big her chest really was. Poor girl, Naruto thought sadly to himself. Her back must ache everyday.

"Does your back hurt?" Naruto asked abruptly. Hinata panicked at the random question.

"W-Wha-?"

"Sorry, that was rude of me. Never mind. We're going to a bar called 'Jiraiya's'. I'm friends with the owner so just mention my name and you'll be let in." Naruto waved and headed back to the elevator.

Hinata stood there, stunned. Naruto sure knew how to get a girl flustered. Everytime he spoke to her, her heart would hammer in her chest for now reason. "Could this be...love?" She wondered quietly to herself.

* * *

Arriving back on the Marketing Floor, Naruto quickly found Ino and Kiba and told them of his plans.

"Alright then. Naruto, you said nine o'clock?" Kiba asked the blond.

"Yep, and I've invited some more people too," Naruto grinned. Ino blinked in astonishment.

"Really? Who?" she asked.

"Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara." Kiba piped up at the mention of Hinata.

"Hinata Hyuuga is coming? Oh, I am so fucking in!" Kiba shouted. "I'm going to tell Shino the time, you guys think of anyone else to invite!" Dog Boy called as he left the group. Ino groaned quietly to herself.

"Shikamaru is fine, but why did you invite Sakura? That Giant-Forehead will be all over Sasuke tonight, I won't even get a word in with him," the blonde groaned. Naruto gave Ino a confused look.

"Sasuke and Sakura are dating?" he asked. Ino let out a chaste laugh.

"She wishes. Sakura is my competition with that hottie. We've both had eyes on him since we've started working here, but he's turned both of us down on flat on our asses." Ino let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I see," Naruto said thoughtfully. That makes sense now, why Sakura was so upset about Sasuke having Naruto as a PA. But he was still having a hard time wondering why Sasuke didn't have a girlfriend already. From the sounds of it, the raven was having women being thrown on him.

"Naruto, what are you going to Menma do while you're out? Surely you are going to have a babysitter over, right?" Ino asked.

Fuck….Naruto had forgotten about Menma. Normally, he'd just go out if he wanted to go drinking, but that was before Menma was even born. Come to think of it, he's never gone out since Menma was born!

"I'll see if I can get Tsunade to watch him while I'm out," Naruto said. Ino smiled at the blond. She could tell Naruto was still new to all this.

"If you don't mind me asking, Naruto, but how's Menma's mom?" Ino asked. Naruto stiffened. Ino gave him a weird look. "Everything okay, Naruto?"

"Y-Yeah, it's just no one's asked me that in a long while," Naruto responded. His voice was smooth, all most unnatural.

"You don't have to tell me-" Ino said rapidly, but Naruto cut her off.

"No it's fine. It's just that Menma's mom...she's gone…" Naruto's gaze was blank and Ino didn't ask any further questions.

"Gone?" Ino muttered under her breath to herself. Gone as in she left him? Or gone as in…

she died?

* * *

Naruto checked the time on the clock of the wall. It was nearing the end of the workday. He sat at Ino's desk with the papers Sasuke gave him all corrected. He should invite the bastard to come celebrate with them. After all, Itachi had made an effort to tell him about Sasuke's lacking social life, maybe if he comes he could find a nice girl while they're there.

"Or maybe the rich asshole will laugh in my face for even asking," Naruto muttered to himself.

He glanced up at the clock again. "Oh, screw this shit!" he groused himself. He got up and took the sheets with him to the elevator. He was going to ask the bastard out.

Naruto flinched inwardly on how that sounded. Kakashi stared at him weird as he entered the elevator. "Something wrong?"

"What? No, why?" Naruto asked, confused. Kakashi pointed at his face.

"You just made a face like you just the president naked," Kakashi stated. Naruto visualized what he was just told and made a disgusted face. "Yep, just like that."

"Ha. Ha. You're so funny," Naruto mocked as he pressed the button for the 43rd floor.

"I know, I'm fucking hilarious." Kakashi chuckled to himself. Naruto rolled his eyes at the older man. Sometimes he was glad Kakashi was always on the elevator with him. It gave him someone to talk to during the awkward ride up with the annoying elevator music.

The elevator stopped a couple of times and people came on and off when finally they reached the 43rd floor. Both Naruto and Kakashi got off and Naruto mentally laughed to himself. He found it funny how Kakashi had to act like casual about riding the elevator all the time by getting on and off with Naruto. If the man wanted to ride the elevator so much, he didn't have to wait for Naruto every time.

A sudden thought came to the blond. Maybe Kakashi was just lonely. Naruto frowned at the idea. He glanced behind him and saw the man leaning against the wall by the elevator, reading his book. It made sense that he could be lonely, but Naruto didn't like how that made him feel. Maybe he should invite Kakashi along too. After all, he's been seeing him everyday for the entire week. Why not?

Naruto stopped in his tracks and walked back to the grey haired man. Kakashi looked up from his book and eyed the blond. "I'm going for a drink later with some friends from work, you wanna come?" Naruto beamed.

Kakashi stared at him. He made a grunt of approval then went back to reading. Naruto grinned at him. "'Jiraiya's' at nine, we'll all be there!" Naruto called as he headed back to the raven's office. Sakura looked up and smiled at the blond and commed him in.

"Good luck," Sakura whispered, giving the blond a thumbs up. Naruto grinned back at her and entered the office. Cerulean eyes scanned the room and Naruto gaped at the site before him.

Sasuke sat at his desk with his raked through his raven hair. Naruto absentmindedly thought if his hair was as soft as Menma's. An evil aura radiated from the raven it made the blond want to creep back out of the office.

"What do you want?" Sasuke raged. Naruto bristled at the tone. He'd never heard Sasuke so angry.

"I've finished correcting the papers," Naruto mumbled quietly to himself. Sasuke's eyes shot to his and Naruto let out a squeak. His obsidian eyes clearly stated death if he said or did anything to upset the raven.

"Oh? Let me see," Sasuke seethed. Naruto trembled visibly. He did not want to walk over to the raven. In fact, he didn't think it was humanly possible. His instincts forbade him from moving any closer.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Uchiha?" Naruto asked sweetly, with sweat pouring out every pore on his body. Damn his hormones!

Sasuke glared at him. "What makes you say that?" the raven snapped. Naruto jumped at the tone.

"You just seem a bit a upset, is all," Naruto whispered, his voice failing him. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at him.

"Well maybe if I didn't have so much shit to do I wouldn't be so _upset_ , neh? Naruto." Sasuke thundered. Naruto felt a shudder sweep through him. When the bastard said his name like that, it made him...tingly? Naruto shook his head from his thoughts. His mind couldn't go there, especially not now.

"I could help you get your work done, if you want, but…" Naruto's voice trailed off. Sasuke glared at the blond.

"But?" Sasuke snarled. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. This was his chance!

"But you have to go out with me!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at him. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what he said. "Not like that! A group of friends and I are going out for a drink later and I want you to come!" Naruto shouted hastily while blushing.

 _Shit! Now the bastard probably thinks I'm gay! Well...I guess I am, but he doesn't need to know that!_

"Okay," Sasuke said, his voice calmer. Naruto blinked at him. Did he just…?

"Yes!' Naruto yelled in triumph.

"You have to help me finish my work, but then you are back down in the Marketing Department," Sasuke ordered. Naruto pondered the sentence then agreed.

"Okay. We are going to a bar called 'Jiraiya's'. Be there at nine o'clock," Naruto said as he placed the corrected papers on the raven's desk and left the office.

Sasuke sat at his desk watched the blond leave. "The moron sure does have a nice ass," Sasuke commented quietly to himself. He looked down at the sheets on his desk and quickly scanned the corrections. "Damn, Naruto is good at this," he muttered in awe.

* * *

 **Yep, this is probably the longest chapter I'm ever going to post...**

 **Next Chapter: Are You Going To Stay The Night?**

 **involving a drunk Naruto and somewhat drunk Sasuke :) Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, before you start yelling and throwing random things at me, LET ME EXPLAIN.**

 **I have a really hard chemistry teacher who thinks he can teach me hardasfuck chemistry and expect me to do well on the test the very next day! I NEEDED TO STUDY!**

 **Then I had to write a speech for being valedictorian (I graduate HS on sunday yay!) and memorize it to the point were I was a recording up on the podium.**

 **Then there were semesters and I just didn't have time.**

 **So to make up for all that, I made this an extra long chapter! YOUR FUQING WELCOME!**

 **A/N: you may notice, i'm not good at writing club scenes...so bare with me through it...my writing majorly improves after they leave.**

 ** _I have two make out scenes so plz don't hate me for the long wait!_**

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine...

Are You Going To Stay The Night?

 _8:31 p.m._

Sasuke eyed himself in the mirror. He really didn't know what to wear. Going out to parties and drinking at bars wasn't something he normally did. He glanced at his phone on his dresser. Maybe he should phone the moron and ask him since he was the one who invited him.

Sasuke scoffed at the thought. "What am I, a woman?" he grumbled dryly. The raven opened the middle drawer of his dresser and grabbed out a black long sleeved shirt. He slide it on over his pale torso and left his room, with his phone in hand.

He glanced at his watch and decided it was time to head out.

The raven walked to his front door and was greeted by Zabuza. "Kakashi has the night off. Is your pupil ready?"

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha," Zabuza responded. The bodyguard opened the door and followed the raven out to the car. He opened the car door and Sasuke entered the vehicle. They drove to the club in silence. As they neared the club Sasuke was the first to speak.

"Remember the quota. I don't want to see you nor be aware of your presence." The car stopped and the doors unlocked themselves.

"Yes, sir."

"Make sure Haku knows the drill too. I don't want Naruto to be aware he's being followed," Sasuke said as he exited the vehicle.

"Yes, sir," Zabuza muttered before taking off, leaving his boss on the pavement outside the establishment.

Sasuke stood there with his hands in his pockets. There was a semi-long line out in the front which made him half tempted to leave. As he turned around, he heard someone shout out his name.

Sure enough, there was his blond dumbass of an assistant at the front of the line waving him down.

"SASUKE! OVER HERE!" the moron called with his hands cupped around his mouth to amplify the sound.

"Tch, Idiot." Sasuke strolled over to the blond and immediately regretted it.

"Eh?! You invited Sasuke too?!" Both his secretary and some bleach blonde woman who looked familiar screeched upon seeing him. Naruto gave the women a confused look.

"What? Was I not supposed to?" Naruto asked, sincerely confused.

"You were supposed to tell us!" they both fumed, before turning their attention back to the raven.

"Mr. Uch-, I mean, Sasuke," the bleach blonde blushed having said the sex-god's name to his face for the first time. "I was wondering if-"

"No." Sasuke's response was clean cut to the heart. He waited for the tears to come flooding like they always did, but the woman kept smiling. Sasuke glared at the her. Normally women would cry when he rejected them.

"-you had been treating Naruto nicely." The raven was taken back by the response. She was asking...about the dumbass? Sasuke cleared his throat as a way to recover himself.

"He hasn't complained so far, but we'll see how he does by the end of the month," Sasuke said. Naruto beamed at the raven. Sasuke quickly averted his gaze from the onslaught of the blond's gleaming cerulean eyes.

"That's good to hear," she sighed in relief. Naruto playfully smacked her on the back.

"I told you he was an asshole, but I never said he was a tyrant, Ino," the blond laughed. The raven's eyebrow twitched. Why did he have a feeling he was going to get hammered with insults all night?

Naruto blinked and did a complete three-sixty. "Anyone see the others?" Both women shrugged and Sasuke felt a vein start to throb on his forehead.

"There's more?" the raven hissed in annoyance under his breath. Ino's hand suddenly shot up as she flagged down someone in the crowd.

"OI! KIBA!" Ino shouted at the top of her lungs over the loud ruckus of the crowd. Sasuke winced internally. It was going to be a long night.

The mutt's head perked up over top of the mass people and waved back. It took the brunet a while, but he managed to squeeze through along with Shino, the one man who actually recognized who Sasuke was in the elevator earlier that week.

"You guys don't know how long it took me to find you," Kiba panted. Sasuke cringed as he noticed the mutt was completely covered in sweat.

"What happened to you, Dogboy?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

Kiba pointed a harsh finger at Shino who was standing right behind him. "This guy has a terrible sense of direction." Everybody raised an eyebrow at him. "We couldn't park anywhere close because this place is packed and we ended up walking a mile in the wrong direction," Kiba explained, panting like a dog.

"Then why are you the only one exhausted?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Ino both leaned unconsciously forward in anticipation of his answer. Sasuke stared into nothingness but was curious to hear the mutt's reply as well.

Kiba glared at Shino. "Because this guy decided it was a good idea to pick up a giant spider and proceed to chase me with it!"

They all stared a Shino. Then at a flustered Kiba. Then back at Shino.

Everyone but Sasuke busted out laughing.

"He ch-," Naruto started laughing again. "He chased you with a spider?" The blond tried to keep a straight face but failed. Ino and Sakura were both laughing so hard that they had to hold on to each other to stay standing.

Kiba's face nearly turned as red as his tattoos. "It. Was. HUGE!" He shouted, flustered. "AND HAIRY!"

Sasuke made an irritated sound. He wasn't impressed. Suddenly Naruto's chuckles stopped. Sasuke briefly turned his gaze to the dumbass, but quickly averted his eyes.

"Wait a minute," the dumbass said. Both women slowed their laughter and turned their attention to the blond. Naruto gave Shino a horrified expression. "You picked up a SPIDER?!"

"Dumbass," Sasuke muttered, more at himself than at the blond. To think he actually thought the moron was going to say something not idiotic…

Sakura let out a shriek as Shino produced said spider out of his jacket pocket. Naruto practically leapt into Kiba's arms as Ino simultaneously hid behind the raven.

"Tch." Sasuke frowned as Ino latched onto his torso from behind. He didn't process what everyone said since they were all screaming ten octaves higher than normal and were speaking at ninety-five words per second.

'N-Naruto?" a small voice came from the crowd. Sasuke was surprised he even picked up on the sound. A timid woman walked up to the group along with Sasuke's personal investigator, Shikamaru Nara.

"Hinata!" Naruto beamed as he scrambled to get detached from the mutt. The blond seemed a little too pleased to see the woman if someone asked Sasuke.

The raven cleared his throat to try to dispel the jealousy feeling welling up inside him.

"I-I was hoping we would make in t-time. Shikamaru is my neighbor at my flat, s-so he gave me a ride," Hinata explained.

"That's fine! As long as we're all here..." Naruto voice slowly started to trail off as he looked around.

"Who are you looking for, moron?" Sasuke asked in such a way that the insult was more of a nickname than a bash to the other's ego.

"Kakashi," the blond muttered. His cerulean eyes continued to search through the crowd. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the idiot. He had given the bodyguard the day off, so of course he wouldn't be in fifty mile radius of the guy if he could help it.

"I gave him the day off so he's probably somewhere else, actually enjoying himself," Sasuke grumbled. Naruto blinked his alluring blue eyes at his boss.

"...That guy actually has a job?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Yes he has a job," he scoffed.

"But he never does anything except ride the elevator!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke winced at the loud mouth's aggravating voice. If only the idiot wasn't so fucking loud all the time...

"Well then I'll just have to lower his pay!" Sasuke sneered, crossing his arms.

"Shino would you please put that thing away?" Kiba whined pathetically eyeing the giant spider in the man's palm.

Shino stared at the brunet before placing the arachnid on the nearest spot out of Kiba's or anyone else's reach.

"That is super gross," Ino grimaced at the spider as it scrambled up the wall of the nearby alley. Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi is not coming. End of story." The Uchiha glared at the blond who refused to lower his gaze.

"Fine. But I'm telling the guard that if a man shows up, with only a third of his face showing, to let him in," Naruto argued. Sasuke just grunted annoyed, but refused to retaliate. If the idiot was so dead set on his bodyguard coming, fine. Sasuke wouldn't feel any remorse when the blond gets stood up.

The group walked up to the entrance, past the long line to the club. People glared at them. They were obviously annoyed that they got to skip while these people had been standing out here all evening.

"Name." The club's security guard's voice rumbled over the angry crowd.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto beamed. He grinned widely at the impassive guard. The bulky man checked his list, then refolded his arms.

"Your name is not on the list. Next!" the guard shouted. Everyone's eyes shot to the blond as Naruto's face paled.

"Um, N-Naruto?" Hinata started but was cut off by a tan hand.

"There must be a mistake. My name should be on the list," Naruto pursited. The guard glared at him.

"Sir, there is no 'Naruto Uzumaki' on the list. Please leave before I call security."

Sasuke stood still long enough. He couldn't allow his assistant to make a fool of himself in front of his co-workers. It wouldn't look good on either of them.

"Naruto, give it up." Sasuke placed his hand on the blond's shoulder to pull him away, but the idiot shrugged him off.

"My guardian owns this place. I should be on the list!" Naruto shouted. The guard was not too thrilled at being shouted at. He put his finger to the small device and called security. "Come on, Man! Jiraiya Sannin is my fucking guardian! I even worked here once for fucking Christ!"

Naruto suddenly paused as realization suddenly crossed his face. "Wait! I got my name changed three years ago. I bet the old fart forgot to update my name on the list!"

Sasuke watched as the moron leaned towards the guard and whispered loud enough that only the guard could hear it. All Sasuke heard was, "Naruto Nummy-Cake" and he was pretty sure that he misheard it.

The guard checked the list again and pointed to the entrance. Sasuke blinked in bewilderment, but followed the rest of the group. He walked by the guard at the right moment to hear the man call off the security. Good thing too. The Uchiha refused to tarnish his family name by it on the news in the morning as 'Sasuke Uchiha in jail after being refused to enter a club'.

The raven winced at the thought.

Instantly upon entering the club, the raven was greeted with booming sound, the strong scent of booze, sweat and cheap perfume. Sasuke let out a loud sigh. Why did he feel like he was going to extremely regret this? Why was he even here anyway?

"OI! I FOUND A TABLE!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the obnoxious blond. Naruto waved his arm frantically in the air trying to flag down his group of coworkers.

"Now I remember," Sasuke grumbled as he followed his subordinates. This loser had invited him and he was now regretting it. When the blond said a few coworkers, Sasuke thought he meant about three. The raven would not have agreed to come had he known there was going to be a crowd of them, or if he was aware his secretary was going to be there as well.

God, did he hate that bitch. Sasuke glared at the pinkette as she snuggled up to his idiot of a personal assistant as he sat down.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was the last to sit down, so he had the luxury of sitting across from, what he assumed to be, new couple. The only upside to sitting at the end of the booth was he had easy access out and wasn't forced to sit next to TWO people he really didn't like.

The bleach blonde, whatever her name was, was the only person to the right of him. Sasuke glared Naruto who sat across from him. It was all this moron's fault that he was forced into this situation and out of his comfort zone.

Naruto was laughing at something, probably something stupid Inuzuka said, if Sasuke had to guess. "Okay man, whatever you say," Naruto chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and hugged her closer. Sasuke glared daggers at the tan arm.

"Sasuke? You alright?" the woman next to him asked.

"Peachy." Sasuke responded. Naruto rolled his cerulean eyes at the bleach blonde.

"Give it up, Ino. The bastard has a pole shoved a mile high up his ass," Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Careful, Uzumaki. Just because we aren't at our workplace, doesn't mean I can't make it a living hell," Sasuke threatened. The blond idiot just shrugged and turned his gaze to a woman who just approached the booth.

"Okay, before I start getting drinks to start you guys off tonight, I need to know who the designated are." The dark blonde stated, her eyes scanning the group. Naruto frowned and glanced at his friends.

"I'll do it." Everyone's eyes shot to the raven. Sasuke just shrugged. "I have to be at the office in the morning, unlike the rest of you."

"I'll do it, too." Shikamaru stated.

"Same," Shino rumbled. The dark blonde looked at the group expectantly.

"Can I get one more? I'd sleep easier in the morning knowing I had a 4:4 ratio of sobers and drunks," she pressed.

"I d-don't drink that much, so I can be a designated t-too," Hinata offered. The dark blonde grinned.

"Alright," she drawled, bracing herself against the edge of the booth. "My name is Temari, and I'll be your Bar Lady for the night." Her eyes locked on Shikamaru and she smiled. "I haven't seen any of you before, so can I get some of your names," she almost purred.

"Tch," Sasuke scoffed. Could the woman be anymore obvious? It was clear she didn't really care about the rest of them. She only wanted Nara's name and possibly phone number as well.

"I'm Naruto!" The dumbass proclaimed. He offered her his hand. Temari eyed it for a second before grinning back and shaking.

"I guess I know who's going to pass out first," she teased the blond. Naruto pouted at the comment while everyone else laughed. Sasuke was shocked to find himself humored by the idiot as well.

"Name's Kiba," the brunet said smugly. Sasuke could tell the mutt was challenging the woman to make a comment and so could she.

"Kiba...Sounds like you are going to be the first to throw up," Temari laughed.

"I'll hold you to that!" the mutt taunted. Temari turned her gaze to the Shino who was still wearing his dark glasses in the poorly lit building.

"Shino." Temari nodded and looked at her true target for this "get to know each other" small talk.

"Shikamaru," Nara sighed. Temari grinned at the dark brunet, confirming the raven's suspicions.

"Hinata," the young Hyuuga replied. Ino supplied her name next and Sasuke gave his, although he really didn't need to.

"Sakura," his secretary said with her one hand stretched out to the bar lady while the other stayed on the blond's thigh. Sasuke could not have been any more irritated.

"So what can I get you people to start you off tonight?" Temari asked enthused.

"Bring a tray full of random shots. I want us to have some fun tonight." Naruto grinned and gave Sakura a squeeze. The loser had his eyes locked on Sasuke the whole time he did so. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes once again at the dumbass. What was he trying to prove? That he owned the pink bitch? And here Sasuke thought he was gay…

"I'll be back, so don't hit the dance floor just yet," Temari joked.

"Oh and Temari," Naruto started to get the woman's attention before she left.

"Yeah?"

"You think you can get Jiraiya out of the office? I kinda want to have a word with the old fart." Temari chuckled at the nickname Naruto gave her boss.

"You know the old perv?" Temari jested. Naruto let out a laugh.

"Yeah, he's my guardian. I haven't seen him in a while, so I figured since I'm here," Naruto made a hand gesture. Temari shook her head and laughed.

"Oh, you poor child. I'll go get him," she said as she walked back towards the bar.

"Your guardian owns t-this place?" Hinata asked. Her face was red from either the heat of the club or embarrassment. Sasuke couldn't tell.

"Yeah, man. When you said you knew the owner, I didn't think you meant that!" Kiba shouted over the music as the bass dropped.

Naruto just shrugged. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal!" he shouted back.

Sasuke's interest was peaked. First, the idiot had his name changed a couple of years ago and now his guardian owns a famous club. There was more to Naruto that meets the eye.

Black pools glanced over to the lazy man who looked like he was about to fall asleep. He would have to have Nara do a double background check on his personal assistant.

Suddenly there was a piercing whistle that distracted the raven. His attention was now on the mutt who had his fingers to his mouth emitting a loud whistle. Women with barely any clothes on came up to the table giggling.

"Look at this hottie," one of the women cooed as she slid herself onto Sasuke's lap, uninvitedly. His brow twitched in annoyance. This was another reason why women did not turn him on. They just assume they're wanted.

"Excuse me, but could you please get your fat ass off of me?" Sasuke snapped. The woman gaped at him while the others in her little group laughed at her.

"Looks like you're not his type!" One of the strippers laughed so hard she nearly tripping over one of her heels.

"What? Like he'd like one of _you_ better," the stripper snipped as she stumbled to get off the ticked Uchiha.

"Oh come on, Sasuke! Have some fun!" Naruto chastised. Sakura gave a giggle and whispered something in the blond's ear. Whatever she said, the blond was not too thrilled. He gave the pinkette a fake smile before reverting his attention back to the raven.

"If I didn't know any better, Sasuke, I'd think you already had somebody," Naruto said seductively with a wiggle of his eyebrows. The blond grinned as the raven's face fell.

Damn...That must have been the first time Naruto actually said his name. And fucking Christ did he wanted him to say it again.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke's voice faltered for a split second, but luckily the blond didn't seem to notice.

"An attractive young man like you, plus your background, should have a certain someone in his life," Naruto pressed with a smile. Everyone's eyes were now on the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked. "And what if I do have a certain someone in mind?"

Naruto's face fell and Sakura's smile widened.

A tray full of shot glasses suddenly broke their conversation as it slid onto the table. "Here ya are," Temari beamed. Kiba gave a hoot and the others joined in. "Jiraiya will be around in a minute or two." Temari gave the blond a slap on the shoulder and winked at Nara before heading back to the bar.

"Alright!" Ino hollered in excitement. Sasuke grunted and rolled his eyes. Just as he was getting somewhere with the blond.

"Anyone know any drinking games?" Sakura asked as she readjusted her position so she was no longer pressed up to Sasuke's PA.

"We could play Pennies," Kiba said. Naruto frowned at that.

"I don't have any pennies though." Practically everyone but Shikamaru and Sasuke did a pat down. They at least knew what was in there pockets.

"How about Dirty Pint then?" Kiba offered with an eyebrow raised.

"Dude, none of us have any change!" Naruto exasperated.

"Shit! Why do I only know money games?" The mutt shouted.

"Cause you were a stripper once?" Ino cocked an eyebrow at him. The booth fell silent as they all stared at brunet. Inuzuka flustered.

"I was drunk, okay! I never was an actual stripper!"

"You were for one night…"

"SHUT IT INO!"

The whole group laughed at the mutt. "What if we play Never Have I Ever?" Hinata asked quietly.

"That's a good one, Hinata!" Sakura applauded. The timid woman hesitantly smiled.

"Okay then, who wants to start?" Naruto asked, looking at his co workers expectantly.

"I'll go first!" Ino cleared her throat as she thought. Everyone waited. A grin broke out onto her face. "Never have I ever...cut my hair short."

"Awh fuck," Kiba whined along with Naruto and Sakura. They each grabbed a shot and swallowed it.

"Tah!" The burn from the alcohol covered their throats. "Okay who's next?" Naruto asked through watery eyes.

"Jesus man, what did you drink?" Kiba shouted in concern.

"Probably a Prairie Fire, but I'm not sure," Naruto choked.

"Do you need water?" Sakura placed a hand on the blond's back, but he brushed it off.

"Nah, I'm good," Naruto whispered hoarsely. Sasuke made a sound of disapproval. "Hinata, why don't you go next?" the blond asked.

Hinata blushed as she thought quickly of an idea. "N-Never have I ever been a stripper." Her pale eyes fluttered to Kiba as did everyone else's gaze.

"Come on guys!" Kiba whined. The mutt grabbed a drink and downed it. Naruto gave a loud sigh.

"Shit, I'm going to regret playing this game," he muttered grabbing another shot.

"You were a stripper?" Shikamaru asked, somewhat surprised. Sasuke was curious too. His background check on the blond never mentioned any of these things the idiot kept proclaiming tonight.

"Years ago," Naruto brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Still remember any moves?" Ino teased.

The blond laughed. "What? You guys want a private show?"

"Why not? It could be fun," Ino insisted. Naruto rolled his cerulean eyes.

"I don't know…" he trailed off.

"What? You chicken dumbass?" Sasuke taunted the moron. Naruto's eyes shot to his and held their gaze.

"You guys want a show that bad?" Naruto asked surprised.

"YES!" everyone shouted. Naruto shook his head in bewilderment.

"Fine, but if I start sporting a hard on, it's all your guys' fault for getting me riled up," the blond said as he made his way out of the booth. The loser clapped his hands together as he searched for a stripper pole.

"Idiot, there's one right here." Sasuke pointed to the pole that was directly behind the booth.

"O-Oh right," Naruto stammered. He hesitated for a moment, eyeing the pole.

If Sasuke didn't know any better, he'd think the moron was frightened of the object.

"Ohfuckit," Naruto muttered to himself before swinging himself up onto the ledge. He eyed the pole as he sauntered over to the metal rod. He placed his tan hands on the cool metal and a shudder swept through him.

He grabbed the pole tightly and jumped as high as he could. He quickly wrapped his legs around the pole and used that support to swing himself around to the music. Sasuke watched as ideas started to sprout in his head. Maybe he could convince the blond to give a private show in his office...or not.

The look on the idiot's face clearly showed that he smacked his balls hard against the pole from the way his face was all scrunched up. Naruto laughed nervously to hide his discomfort before sliding down the metal post while taking off his shirt.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows impressed. Maybe the blond actually was a stripper...Sasuke frowned at the thought of his personal assistant being a stripper. Imagine all the people who must have seen him like that, with barely any clothes on…

The raven clenched his fists in jealousy.

Kiba did a cat call as Naruto flung his orange shirt at the group.

Or to be more precise, at Sasuke.

The raven caught the shirt with ease. "Cocky ass," he muttered. Naruto laughed as he dry humped the pole. The blond would flex his muscles every now and then, then he would strut around the pole. As the song neared its end, the idiot wrapped one leg around the metal post and licked it seductively then slid down it, his cerulean eyes locked with Sasuke's the whole time.

"Shit," Sasuke muttered, his pants feeling tighter than they did a minute ago.

"Okay, I-I'm done," the blond panted while laughing. Everyone laughed and clapped as he clambered down to his seat.

"That was so hot, Naruto!" Ino said, surprised. More of the girls joined in in agreement.

"Why thank you ladies, I'm glad you like the show," Naruto said, only his eyes were locked with Sasuke's.

The raven glared at the blond. What was he trying to pull? First, he invites him out, then he paws at his secretary, now he purposely gives him a show.

"Okay, my turn!" Naruto shouted. "Never have I ever dyed my hair!" he proclaimed, a grin stretched a mile wide on his face.

"Shit," Sakura groaned as she leaned forward to grab a shot.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond. "Bull."

Naruto's eyes shot to Sasuke's. The idiot grinned manically at the raven as he stood up and lowered his jeans just enough to show his natural colors. "Tch," Sasuke grunted, annoyed. He was upset the moron didn't drop his pants any lower.

"Awh, come on, Sasuke. It's okay to be wrong once in a while," Kiba joked.

"Hey, can I have my shirt back, Sasuke?" Naruto held his arm out to the raven. Who was Sasuke to deny him? Though he did look better without it.

"Kiba, you go next," the blond said as he slid his orange shirt back on.

"Never have I ever had unprotected sex." Kiba grinned as people grabbed shots. Naruto grumbled as he took another shot off the table and downed it. Sasuke grabbed one as well and slammed it.

"Sas-hic-ke, you aren't supposed to dwink," the blond slurred as the hard alcohol from the drinks started to affect him.

"Trust me, I needed that one," Sasuke said hoarsely, his voice raw from the drink.

"Really guys?" Kiba said somewhat appalled. "Aren't you worried you might get the girl pregnant?"

"Can't really get a guy pregnant," Sasuke pointed out. Kiba blinked at the raven.

"Not trwue. I was pregnant!" Naruto shouted drunkenly. "I looked like I swallowed a watermelon!"

"Naruto you're drunk." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Am -hic- not!"

"Alright, no more drinks for Naruto," Sakura giggled, herself also drunk. She paused and frowned at the blond. She cupped his cheeks and brought his face in closer. "You looks so much hotter if you dids not have these scars," Sakura pouted.

Sasuke clenched his fists, not liking how close the two were to kissing. His eyes suddenly noticed something about Naruto's face. He kind of...looked familiar.

The raven frowned as Sakura removed her hands and collapsed against the moron. "Sakurah?" Naruto muttered, poking her face. The pinkette was out cold.

"Damn, what is in these shot glasses?" Kiba asked as he grabbed one to inspect it.

"Alcohol," Shino stated. Kiba put the glass down and rolled his eyes at the man.

"Really?" the mutt mocked.

"Oh, I should have known Sakura would have passed out. She's been a light weight since high school," Ino admonished. She motioned for Sasuke to let her out. "I'll take her home, you guys go dance. The night is still young." Ino lifted Sakura, taking her arm over her shoulder. "Have fun!"

The two women left and Sasuke was relieved. Now was a good chance to interrogate his new PA.

"YES! I wuv dancing!" Naruto giggled. Literally giggled.

"Hinata, may I have this dance?" Kiba asked. Hinata blushed, quickly glancing at Naruto, then nodded.

The group made their way to dance floor. Shikamaru and Shino made themselves scarce, leaving Naruto to be dealt with by Sasuke soley. Perfect.

"Sas-gay, come dance with me," Naruto practically squealed, pulling the raven to the center of the floor. Now, Sasuke was regretting getting left alone with the moron.

"Naruto...what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, his throat going dry.

"Dancing," he muttered. The blond continued to grind against the raven. Suddenly there was something hot and wet on the raven's neck. Was the idiot...licking him? Sasuke let out a groan as Naruto rubbed his palm against him.

"Damn it, Naruto," Sasuke moaned. His body moved against his on its own accord. There the two of them were. Boss and assistant dry humping on the dance floor. God, did he need a drink. He grabbed the back of Naruto's neck and forced his head up. His lips latched onto the blond's and both men moaned.

Naruto licked the raven's bottom lip hungrily and sucked on it. Sasuke let out a grunt as someone pushed on his back and he pressed harder against the blond. He wanted him. No, he needed him. Sasuke drug his tongue against the blond's jaw line and latched onto his neck. Naruto laughed as it tickled him, then suddenly stopped.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked concerned. Naruto's face looked purple. "Shit!" he hissed as he realized the blond was about to throw up. Sasuke shoved his way through the crowd of people, trying to find a trash can while dragging the dumbass behind him.

Luckily, the blond managed to keep his vomit down before they made it to the bathroom.

* * *

"Ugh.." Naruto groaned holding onto the bathroom's trash can. All the toilets were in use so he didn't have the luxury of flushing away the smelly contents of his stomach.

"You done?" Sasuke asked. He was leaning on the opposite wall of the sick blond. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, only to start vomiting again. If throwing up didn't sober you up, Naruto didn't know what would.

Naruto wished the world would open up and swallow him whole. What was he thinking? Making out with his boss while on the dance floor? While grinding on him too? And all because he was jealous that Sakura wanted his attentions. Sure, he agreed to help her make the bastard jealous, but he didn't think the asshole was actually going to respond!

"I think I'm done now," Naruto choked out. Sasuke rolled his eyes and helped him up.

"Let's take you home, or did you want to stay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head, then regretted the action as his head swam. "Dumbass," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto leaned against the raven as they walked past all the people back to their table.

"Was the music always this loud?" Naruto uttered to himself, disgusted.

"Unfortunately," Sasuke commented on the blond's fleeting thought. The raven grabbed his jacket out of the booth and took a shot. Naruto watched his boss as he slammed the shot glass down.

"Okay, let's go," Sasuke gestured towards the entrance. Naruto started walking to the door when Sasuke left him to go the bar. His cerulean eyes watched as the raven talked to Shikamaru who was talking with Temari at the bar.

"What were you talking to Shika about?" Naruto asked the raven rejoined him in leaving the club.

"Just that we were leaving, and I told Temari you would have to catch up with your guardian on a later day," Sasuke informed him. Naruto nodded as he pushed the door open.

Both men shuddered as they both were assailed by the cold night air. A car immediately pulled up and Sasuke opened the door for the blond. Naruto didn't think twice about it and got into the vehicle. He would have fallen asleep in the car, hadn't the raven woken him up.

"Naruto, we're at your apartment." Naruto opened his sleepy eyes and nodded. Sasuke helped him out of the car and into the building.

"Thanks, Sasuke, but I've got it from here," Naruto said. Not that he had a problem with the raven coming into his apartment. Menma was at Tenten's, his best friend since forever, place for the night.

"Are you sure you can make it up those steps?" Sasuke asked, concerned.

"Nah, I got it," Naruto said as he stumbled up the first couple of steps.

"No, you don't, moron." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist to steady him as he came up from behind. Naruto blushed as the raven, yet again, had to help him walk.

"The key's in my back pocket," Naruto muttered as they stopped at his front door. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you get it?" He frowned.

"It's in my right pocket and you've got my right arm over your shoulder," Naruto explained, almost pouting. Instead of letting his arm go, the raven used his left hand to reach into his back pocket.

Naruto yelped as he felt his boss grope his butt for his keys.

"Got them," Sasuke stated as he used them to open his door. The two grown men stumbled into the apartment.

"Sasuke, you okay?" Now it was Naruto's turn to sound concerned. The raven looked at the blond and Naruto noticed he had a slight blush. Was...Sasuke drunk? The raven closed in the small distance between them.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face and covered his scars with his hands. "I was right. You do look familiar."

Naruto gasped, his cerulean eyes widened. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond and pressed his lips gently against his.

"Sorry." He kissed him again. "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry," Sasuke whispered sadly as he slide his fingers through Naruto's hair. The blond moaned against the raven's lips and tugged on the back of his neck to bring him closer.

"It's okay," Naruto murmured between kisses. He didn't know what the raven was talking about, but he didn't want to see his boss so upset.

They stumbled in a heap down the hall towards the blond's bedroom.

The blond briefly paused as he felt Sasuke's tongue slide against his bottom lip. His boss's tongue was now in his mouth. His boss was now groping his ass. And he kind of...liked it.

Reality of the situation quickly took root in Naruto's brain the moment the thought occurred to him. "I'm sorry, I can't!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him as hard as he could.

The raven was dazed for a moment, but quickly recovered."You're right. I'm sorry," he said. Sasuke stumbled briefly and collapsed onto the bed. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Naruto frowned. He didn't like this feeling...like he just kicked a puppy in the face. "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have egged you on, it's just that…" Naruto stared at the raven on his bed. His boss was gazing at him with half open eyes. Naruto gulped. "...so you're so fucking attractive," he whispered so lowly only he could hear it.

Sasuke slumped over and Naruto instinctively went to grab him only to realize the raven had fallen asleep. The blond leaned over his boss and stared at the peaceful expression on his face, with his cheeks slightly blushed.

"Oi!" Naruto whispered next to the raven's ear. Sasuke didn't even stir. Naruto stared at him harder as if the raven would sense it and wake up. "Are you going to stay the night?!" he whispered again, only this time a little bit louder.

Sasuke batted the blond away from his ear due the tickling his breath had caused. Naruto huffed at the dismissal and placed his hands on his hips.

It appeared the raven wasn't going anywhere. Naruto scooped the raven into his arms and readjusted his position so he was actually laying fully on the bed, instead of having half his body hanging off the edge.

Naruto then stripped him of his clothing so that he was just in his boxers and throw the blankets over him. The blond looked at the peaceful man sleeping in his bed. If only he looked this innocent earlier that day… Naruto smiled at the raven before leaning over and placing a kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

Naruto immediately froze, his lips still on the raven's cheek. What the hell was he doing? This was his fucking boss!

But he didn't pull away. He just stared at the raven a moment longer before removing his lips. What was this man doing to him? After he had promised himself to keep his personal and business affairs separated, here Sasuke was, screwing up his entire plan by kissing him and sleeping in his bed.

Naruto's head suddenly throbbed and he groaned, pressing his hand to his temple. He should get to bed too. He walked out of the bedroom and went into the bathroom, only stumbling twice along the way. After brushing his teeth, he reentered the room and stripped down to his boxers. The blond flopped onto the bed, completely forgetting about the man already in it and fell asleep on top of the covers.

* * *

 **I know I raised a bunch of questions again... Like how Naruto was a stripper...Let's just say he was a rebellious teen and worked at Jiraiya's for the summer? M'kay?**

 **Yes, Tenten and Naruto were best buds growing up, kind of threw that at you too...**

 **Nummy-cake translates to Namikaze (spoiler)**

 **Kakashi is Naruto's bodyguard but the blond is still and will remain oblivious to that until waaaay later**

 **AND as a plus to this long wait, I got Naruto's back story all written, but that's for later...like chapter 7 later...maybe...idk...I'm making this up as I go okay?**

 **REVIEW AND I'LL POST HOT OFF THE PRESS CHPT 5 (WINK WINK)**

 **Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So my family has decided that we are going camping this weekend. Which means no internet. I'm going to die. Here is the next chapter, I typed it up all today so forgive me if there are multiple errors.**

 **A/N: Don't hate me...but you will so freaking confused by the end of this chapter. And that's okay. You are supposed to be. Also I was in tears when I wrote the ending of this. SO MUCH FUQING EMOTIONAL SHIT AT THE BOTTOM. FAIR WARNING.**

 **Also don't hate on Sasuke as you start to piece it together. He's an innocent party. Remember he apologized to** **Naruto and claimed it was his fault. It wasn't really, but he blames himself for it anyway :(**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: This story was supposed to be a solution to the sasunaru-have-baby-but-no-mpreg problem, now its an emotional rollercoaster for the author. (don't own lyrics)**

 **So About Last Night...**

Naruto opened his eyes and squinted as the light burn his irises. He groaned and turned onto his side. His body automatically moved closer to the warmth that was on the other side of the bed. He snuggled up to mass and sighed pleasantly.

One of his eyes opened. He stared for a good five minutes at the dark hair on the other pillow. Naruto's fingers weaved themselves through the soft dark locks. "Why is Menma's hair always so fucking soft," he muttered before falling back asleep.

Naruto woke up later and found Menma missing from the bed. The blond groaned while stretching out his limbs. He slowly got up, threw on a t-shirt and walked out of the bedroom.

"Oi! You up ki-," Naruto choked on his words at the sight before him. He gawked from the hallway at his _boss_ who was wearing _his_ clothes while eating toast in the kitchen.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Naruto blurted without thinking.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at him. He swallowed the bite of toast he was chewing before replying. "This," he gestured to the room, "is not a house." The raven leaned up against the island counter. "Hell, it's not even an apartment," he scoffed. "It's a shed."

"Well no one asked you to live here!" Naruto snapped as he sauntered into the kitchen. He grabbed a pot from one of the lower cupboards and filled it with water. Naruto looked up from what he was doing and glared at the bastard. "You didn't answer my question, Bastard."

Sasuke just shrugged. "I woke up here."

Naruto paused at that. He looked at the raven funny. "We...We didn't do anything, right?" He asked hesitantly.

"When I woke up we both still had our boxers on." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the raven as if to say, "what the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

"So, unless our drunk asses decided to clean up and put our clothes back on, that's a 'no.'" Sasuke clarified. Naruto nodded and turned off the faucet. He placed the pot on the burner and left it to heat up.

Naruto walked over to the window and paused. "Um…" He tried to make sense of what he was seeing. "There is a man in your car, asshole," the blond stated.

"There better be," Sasuke snorted, moving to stand by the blond at the window.

Naruto's brow furrowed at that comment. "Didn't you drive us here?" he asked, confused.

Sasuke shook his head. "I had my driver take us here. I was a little buzzed at the time."

Naruto slowly nodded his head, as if he understood.

"Tch," the raven grunted and rolled his eyes at the blond. "What do you remember from last night?" he asked after a brief silence stretched between the two.

Naruto frowned at the question. "My name wasn't on the list, then I started pole dancing…."

He ruffled both his hands through his hair as he tried to think. "Ugh! I can't think with this headache!" he yelled with frustration. The pounding was slim when he first woke up that he didn't even notice it until the bastard asked him to recall last night's events.

Sasuke suddenly appeared on his left, holding two pills and orange juice. "When did you get this?" Naruto asked taking the pills from the raven.

"While you were having," Sasuke gestured to all of Naruto, "your episode."

Naruto took the pain meds and swallowed them. He drank the juice while staring at the raven.

"Remember anything else?" the raven interrogated. Naruto narrowed his eyes at his boss for split second. He was trying to get the blond to spill about something. The question was...what?

"Things get fuzzy after that. I remember throwing up in the bathroom and you helping me walk up the steps to my apartment," Naruto answered truthfully. "Sorry, I mean, 'shed,'" he mocked the raven with a grin.

Sasuke snorted at his snide remark. "That's all?" he questioned again.

"Yep!" Naruto lied with a smile. He did remember making out with his boss in his bedroom. The raven must have been fishing for that tidbit that happened last night. As long as Naruto refused to acknowledge it he could probably keep his personal promise of keeping his work and private life separate.

"Hn." The raven went silent after that.

"Shit," Naruto muttered noticing the pot was already boiling. He pushed himself past Sasuke and headed back into the kitchen. He grabbed a cup of instant ramen from his stash and poured his hot water into it.

"That can't be healthy," Sasuke commented. Naruto shot a glare at the jerk sitting at his island table.

"This happens to be the best damn ramen in the world, asshole." The blond covered the lid of the cup and glared the raven down. "And I'll eat it when I want to eat it," Naruto said, sticking his tongue out at the Uchiha.

"Wow, so mature," Sasuke taunted, taking another bite out of his toast.

Naruto grinned at the raven as though he just received a compliment. He opened up a drawer and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. The blond grabbed his ramen and sat on stool next to Sasuke.

Sasuke watched as Naruto took a pitch of noodles and shove them in his mouth. Cerulean eyes stared back at him.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked, his mouth full of noodles.

"How do you do that?" Sasuke inquired. Naruto gave him a blank look.

"Uhh…"

The raven rolled his eyes and let out an irritated sigh. "Use the chopsticks, you dumbass," Sasuke exasperated.

"Oh…" Naruto turned on his stool and offered the sticks to the raven. The bastard just gave him a skeptical look. Naruto rolled his eyes. "If you want to learn how, this is how you do it."

"Tch," Sasuke grunted and put his half eaten toast on the counter. He grabbed the chopsticks from the blond. He sat there and waited for the blond's instructions.

Naruto laughed at the raven. He received a glare from his boss instantaneously.

"You don't hold them like that," Naruto chuckled, grabbing the pale fingers and readjusting them so they weren't a fist around the sticks. "You want to hold them like a pencil."

Sasuke's hand held the chopsticks as Naruto had placed them. It looked awkward and probably felt awkward to the raven.

"Here," Naruto said as he got up and grabbed another pair of chopsticks. "Like this." He showed the raven his hand and how he held the sticks.

Naruto wanted to chuckle at the concentrated expression on his boss's face. "Fuck it," Sasuke glowered, dropping the chopsticks.

"What!? But you almost had it!" Naruto pouted. Sasuke stood up and headed for the door.

"Yeah, well, I have to get to the office," Sasuke snipped, opening the door. The raven winced as the door creaked open. Naruto winced as well, knowing full well the Uchiha was displeased with his living quarters.

Naruto watched as the raven whipped out his smartphone and called someone. The moment the phone quit ringing, the Uchiha was speaking.

"Transfer twenty-five thousand dollars into Naruto Uzumaki's bank account," Sasuke said. Naruto gaped at the raven. "Also have a laptop shipped to his shed-, I mean, apartment," he smirked at the stunned blond, "along with a Sony 32" flat screen."

Sasuke slid his finger over the screen as he ended the call.

"What the absolute fuck, Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke shrugged. "Think of it as a small investment. I'm giving you money so that you can improve your lifestyle, thereby improving your work ethic." Sasuke smirked again. "Can't have my personal assistant living in a dump."

"Okay, but I don't need a flat screen or that much money," Naruto argued back. The raven frowned at the blond.

"That _thing_ ," Sasuke pointed at the old tv, "is a box. I couldn't even find a channel on there that wasn't staticy."

Naruto opened his mouth only to be silenced by the Uchiha. "Your couch has springs in it that look like they are about to burst through the fabric and your toilet, I swear to fucking Christ, gurgled at me as I was taking a piss earlier."

Naruto couldn't argue with that. It freaked him out the first time he went to the bathroom after he had gotten the place.

"I expect you to have a new address or this place to liveable the next time I drop by," Sasuke clipped as he walked out the door. Naruto sat on his stool as he processed the raven's words.

"Next time…?" Naruto's cerulean eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He practically scrambled to the door to catch the raven before he left.

"What do you mean 'next time', bastard!?" Naruto shouted from the top of the stairs as Sasuke walked off the last step.

Sasuke turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Exactly what 'next time' means, moron."

Naruto huffed and blushed slightly. Not that he really had a problem with seeing Sasuke again outside of business…

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered something crucial. "SHIT!" he shouted as he recalled he had left Menma with Tenten last night and she normally gave him back around ten o'clock…

"What?" Sasuke asked, concerned.

"Uh, I..er...forgot to turn the stove off!" Naruto hollered as he ran back into his apartment, leaving the Uchiha completely confused.

The blond glanced at the clock and gasped. _9:52 a.m._

"Did you need me at the office too?" Naruto stammered, coming back out into the entryway of the complex.

He could easily get the raven to leave quicker if he went with him. Tenten had a spare and she could leave Menma in front of the tv until he got back. Surely his boss wouldn't need to be a the office all day on a Saturday.

"Normally I would say yes, but since you've got a hangover, I wouldn't want your Lame-ass screwing up critical documents," Sasuke justified with a smirk.

"Oh YEAH?! Well you can…!" Naruto let out a groan as his head throbbed. "Ugh, fuck me," he grunted in pain, pressing his palm to his forehead.

Sasuke mumbled something as he groaned. "What was that?" Naruto hollered.

"Go lay down, dumbass!" Sasuke scolded as he left. Naruto slouched against the railing.

"Jesus, what were in those shots?" he grumbled as his head continued to pound. Not even a minute later the door to the building opened and a small person came running up to him.

"DADDY!" Menma shouted as he latched himself to the blond's thighs.

"Hey, kiddo!" Naruto grinned through his pain and ruffled the boy's soft spiky raven hair. "Huh, kind of like Sasuke's," he said absentmindedly as he felt his son's hair.

"What? I don't even get a 'thank you' for taking care of your child, Naruto?" came a familiar voice. Naruto's face lit up as he saw Tenten. "He should be 'our' kid after all the sleepovers he's had with me," she teased.

"Tenten!" Naruto walked down the steps with a child clinging to his leg and hugged the brunette. "It's been way too long, girly," he laughed.

"Oh pft!" Tenten giggled. "You were so much more girlier than me, don't even lie, Naruto." Naruto rolled his cerulean eyes at her.

"Says the one who still does her hair every day," Naruto said, pointing at her two buns in her hair.

Tenten laughed and picked Menma up off his daddy's leg. "This little guy would not stop talking about 'shushi.' Since when did you start eating seafood, Naruto?"

"A coworker of mine wanted some for lunch and Menma just so happened to be with me," Naruto said, giving Menma a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop it, daddy!" Menma said, trying to rub off what remained of his daddy's lips off his cheek. Naruto just laughed at the kid's response. "Now can tell him?" Menma asked, looking to Tenten.

Tenten smiled, but shook her head. "Maybe later? I still want to talk to Naruto about his new job," the brunette tried to reason with the preschooler, but Menma shook his head.

"No! I want to tell Daddy, now!" Menma persisted. Naruto looked at the brunette and child, anixously.

"Tell me what?" he asked, slightly frightened yet excited. Tenten smiled at the blond.

"I'm pregnant," she said softly. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Oh my God, you're serious?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Tenten laughed as Naruto picked both her and Menma off the ground in a big hug.

"YES! FU-, I MEAN HEL-, SH-," Naruto stopped altogether and laughed. He couldn't express how happy he was without cursing and Menma was in the room…

"I'm so happy for you," Naruto finally said, his eyes starting to get watery.

"Naruto, are you crying?" Tenten asked, surprised, but happy.

"What? NO! Guys don't cry, what the heck are you talking about?" Naruto laughed as he wiped his eyes.

"Aunt Tensy! You said I could tell Daddy!" Menma pouted. The spiky raven haired boy's lip hung out as he wallowed in his own self-pity.

"Okay, then why don't you tell your Daddy the other big news?" she cooed. Menma's face lit up and he turned his attention solely to the blond.

"They're gonna be twinz!" Menma squealed. Naruto's eyes widened and Tenten panicked slightly.

"There is a _slight_ chance they will be twins. Like five percent chance," Tenten clarified.

"Neji knows about this, right?" Naruto asked.

"Of course!" Tenten shook her head at the blond. "He was the first to know, you idiot. That's how these things work," she scolded.

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, well I'm not really educated in that field. You want to come in?" He opened the door to his shed-, damn it, apartment!

"Can't," Tenten said, setting Menma on the ground. "Neji is taking me on a business trip to Kumo. I have to leave right now or he's going to fret about missing our flight." She gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you when we land!" Tenten called as she left the complex.

Naruto waved as she left. Menma tugged on his boxers. "Daddy, why do we live in a shed?"

A blood vessel nearly popped on the blond's forehead.

* * *

"Oh YEAH?! Well you can…!" Naruto let out a groan as his head throbbed. "Ugh, fuck me," he grunted in pain, pressing his palm to his forehead.

"With pleasure," Sasuke mumbled as the idiot groaned.

"What was that?" Naruto hollered.

"Go lay down, dumbass!" Sasuke scolded the hungover blond as he left. The moment he took his first step outside he was assaulted by the cold November wind. "Jesus!" he cursed as he walked to his car.

The raven got into the vehicle and slammed the door shut. "Office," he snapped. Zabuza nodded and shifted the corvette into drive. Sasuke's phone buzzed and he grumbled as he answered it. "What?"

" _Good Morning to you too, little brother,_ " Itachi's voice greeted his ears.

"What do you want, Itachi?" Sasuke sighed, his headache coming back dully. That waitress at the club must have spiked their drinks or something. Normally it took the raven three shots to feel a buzz and four to get somewhat drunk. She must have wanted to get Shikamaru alone, so she added something to their drinks-

" _How's your headache?"_ Sasuke's obsidian eyes widened slightly.

"Damn it, Itachi, what did you do?" the raven groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" _A little birdie told me you were going out for once, so I had to make sure things went smoothly,_ " Itachi said calmly.

"What do you mean 'smoothly?'" Sasuke asked, irritated. Itachi always had to get into his personal business. It was one of his few flaws.

" _I had a hunch you liked that Uzumaki kid. So I figured adding a little something to your drinks would get you to open up about your feelings._ " Sasuke cursed under his breath. " _A few minutes later, and you two are making out on the dance floor. That would have taken you two months if I didn't get involved,_ " Itachi chuckled.

"Fuck you too, Itachi," Sasuke retorted.

" _Just returning the favor, little brother,_ " Itachi replied swiftly before hanging up.

"Tch," Sasuke grunted in annoyance. Yes, he did set Itachi and Hana up. But that was because his brother was following her around like a lost puppy and it drove the raven nuts. Plus, Hana would get Itachi out of his...bad habit.

"Jokes on you Itachi, Naruto doesn't remember our little makeout session," Sasuke muttered. He could recall everything that happened up to entering the blond's apartment. That bit was fuzzy, probably because the moment he got there he ended up crashing.

Sasuke slid the open his phone and called Nara. " _Yes?_ " came a groggy voice.

"Did you do what I asked you last night?" Sasuke asked. He heard shuffling on the other line.

" _It was troublesome, but I did find something else on Naruto Uzumaki,_ " Shikamaru yawned. Sasuke waited anxiously for the results. He had Nara do a background check on the blond after he first met. After last night, he made him look into the blond again, some things the idiot was saying didn't match up to what they found.

"Well?" Sasuke snapped.

" _All his information was submitted by the Anbu. If I had to guess, I'd think Naruto was a former agent and would advise you to stop digging into this, Mr. Uchiha, sir._ "

That...was not what the Uchiha was expecting.

"I'll see you at work, Monday," he clipped, ending the call.

 _Was Naruto a former Anbu Black Ops agent?_ Sasuke's brow furrowed. That would explain the story he was spouting off about the other night. Nowhere in his records did the blond get a name change or ever work as a stripper.

"We're here, Mr. Uchiha," Zabuza announced. Sasuke looked up from his phone and found that they indeed were at the office. Perplexed, Sasuke exited the corvette and headed inside the building from the parking garage.

He stood in the back of the elevator, contemplating. There was no way Naruto was a former agent. The idiot was living in a rundown apartment building for Christ's sake!

The elevator dinged multiple times before it was the raven's floor. Didn't those people make millions of dollars in their line of business like Sasuke?

"Good Morning, Sasuke!" Sakura batted her eyelashes at the raven the moment he walked out of the metal doors with Zabuza behind him.

"Sakura, since when were you given permission to talk to me so formally?" Sasuke gritted out.

Damn it, did he hate that bitch's guts! He could tolerate her before, but after she had her hands all over his dumbass of PA he was completely fine with firing the bitch.

"Sorry, Mr. Uchiha. It was a slip of the tongue," she responded, her green eyes averting his glare.

Well shit, he hoped she would have flustered so he'd have a reason to fire her. Maybe once Naruto starts getting familiar with the way he works, he could fire Sakura and give Naruto her position.

Sasuke snorted to himself as he entered his office. He eyed the room before taking a seat at his desk. Come to think of it, Naruto would need a desk when he comes to help the raven with the Hyuuga contract along with the Sunagakure contract too.

"Kakashi should be back on duty at noon, inform Haku." Zabuza nodded and touched his earpiece. He spoke quietly in code then waited further commands. "Update Kakashi on all that has happened in the time he was off. Just because he wanted to switch his side job doesn't mean he's no longer your superior," Sasuke stated.

As Zabuza talked quietly on his earpiece, Sasuke's mind wandered.

Naruto was hiding something...and he wanted to find out what it was.

"Also get someone to put another desk in here. Right over there will do," Sasuke said, pointing briefly at the other end of the room. Zabuza nodded and left the raven to his work.

* * *

 _1 week later…_

Naruto opened his first paycheck on the couch while Menma watched Ninja Pals on the flat screen tv. "Small investment my ass," Naruto muttered as he eyed the amount on the check.

Naruto went to work the day after Sasuke had left his place and came home to find a brand new laptop on his counter and his tv replaced by a flat screen.

The first day back at office was awkward. Naruto knew the raven remembered kissing him before he passed out. He tried his hardest to act oblivious, but with all the looks Sasuke kept giving him was making it extremely difficult!

Naruto had walked into the raven's office and froze. The bastard gave a fucking desk! He was planning on avoiding the asshole the whole day, but obviously the raven had different plans.

"Is there a problem, Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked, faking innocence.

"Nope, this is actually better! Now I don't have to keep running back n' forth all day!" Naruto faked enthusiasm. _Yes this is a problem, you bastard!_

Naruto gritted his teeth remembering the events that followed the next couple of days.

"What the fuck is this, Uzumaki?" Sasuke slammed the documents on the blond's desk.

"That is the proposal you asked for, Mr. Uchiha," Naruto gritted out through his fake smile.

"Really? Cause to me it looks like shit. Redo it and do it right this time," Sasuke snapped. Naruto clenched his fists and screamed mentally.

He didn't know how to do this shit! Yes, he took a course in it at college, but that didn't mean he was a pro! Naruto didn't turn the proposal in until the end of the day when he was sure there was nothing the raven could criticize.

Naruto was still pissed with the bastard's response when he handed him the papers.

"Took you long enough, Lame-Ass," Sasuke had grumbled as he received the late document.

Naruto didn't believe there was a God until the week was over. He never wanted to see the Uchiha so stressed out because he became an absolute ass!

"What did you want for Christmas, Menma?" Naruto asked, eyeing the check. At least he got a pretty good deal out of the hell week.

"SH!" Menma shushed him. Naruto chuckled quietly as he realised he had spoken during the show. He stared at his son with a smile. Just to think Menma wouldn't be in his life if… Naruto froze. His heart rate started to pick up.

"M-Menma?" Naruto stammered his voice shaking. Menma turned his attention from the tv to his daddy. "Baby come to Mommy," Naruto whispered his throat developing a knot. The spiky raven haired boy scrambled off the ground and onto Naruto's lap.

The blond's tan fingers weaved themselves into the soft raven locks and Naruto pressed his child to his chest. Tears threatened to pour and he sniffled.

" _Hitotsu, hito yori inemuri, Shukaku_ ," Menma sang softly as he snuggled closer to his Daddy's chest. Naruto let out a hoarse laugh. Normally he would sing his mother's lullaby to Menma to comfort him, not the other way around. " _Futatsu, faiya moete-ru, Matatabi,_ " Menma whispered.

Naruto cleared his throat and joined in. " _Mittsu, mizu nara makasero, Isobu. Yottsu, yogan atsui ze, Son Goku,_ " they both sang softly. Naruto started rocking the preschooler, his breathing starting to even out.

" _Itsutsu, itsudemo kake-ashi, Kokuo,_ " Naruto's voice rumbled on the last note and Menma laughed as it tickled his ear. " _Muttsu, muri sezu awatezu, Saiken. Nanatsu, nanafushi sora tobu, Chōmei._ "

" _Yattsu, yappari-,_ " Naruto sang as Menma shouted, "WHEE!," " _-da ze, Gyūki!"_

" _Kokonotsu, kokon to saikyō, Kurama!_ " They shouted, laughing. " _Dodo sorotta biju no nakama."_

" _Choi muzu da kedo ii namae,_ " Naruto sang, picking up the laughing child and swinging him around. " _Minna rippa-na namae da ne,_ " He threw Menma up in the air and caught him.

" _Minna suteki-na namae da ne,_ " Naruto sang softly as the boy started to calm his laughter.

"I love you, my Menma," Naruto whispered and kissed the spiky raven haired boy on the forehead.

"Menma loves you too, Mommy," Menma kissed Naruto on his nose. Naruto sat them back on the couch and they snuggled and watched Ninja Pals.

"For Christmas," Menma started then went silent.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Naruto asked, playing his son's soft locks.

"I wants to meet my real daddy," Menma asked hesitantly. Silence, apart from the tv, stretched across through the apartment. "Not you Daddy, but my other-," Menma started to explained but was hushed by Naruto.

"It's okay baby, I know what you mean," Naruto whispered, pressing his head into the soft locks. Shit, he didn't think Menma would ask such a question so young. "Do your classmates have two parents?"

"Yes! I tell them that I have you and you are my Mommy and Daddy, but they don't believe me. They says Mommies and Daddies are two people, but I told them!" Menma huffed.

"Sh, baby, I know," Naruto whispered over the tv. Naruto watched the screen anxiously. "I would let you meet your real daddy, if I knew who he was," he lied.

He would never let Menma met him. Even if he knew who the man was, it would be over his dead body.

"Mommies and Daddies love each other, Konohamaru says," Menma said while playing with the drawstrings of his pajama bottoms.

"Most do," Naruto agreed.

"Did you love my real daddy?" Menma asked, nescient. Naruto stiffened at the question.

"No," Naruto choked. He quickly cleared his throat. "No, I didn't."

"Why not?" Menma looked up at his daddy with big cerulean eyes.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but closed it. This wasn't the time for this discussion. "Because he didn't buy me ramen first!" Naruto joked.

Menma sighed and rolled his eyes at the blond, reminding Naruto of a certain raven haired man. "Okay, enough questions for tonight. Time for bed!"

Menma groaned and slumped over on the couch. "But it's only seven thirty," he drawled.

"Santa only gives presents to good girls and boys who listen to their parents, so march!" Naruto commanded, standing up with his hands on his hips. Menma groaned loudly as he slid off the couch and crawled to his room. Naruto chuckled at the kid as he waited for the little rear to disappear behind the door.

Once the boy was in his room, Naruto whipped out his phone and dialed a well memorized number. The phone rang for a long while and Naruto started to mentally beg for him to pick up.

" _Yamato Tenzo,"_ a man's voice answered.

"Hey Yamato, it's Naruto," Naruto responded.

" _Naruto? Why are you calling so late? Did you have another attack?_ " Yamato asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Naruto whispered. "Menma was with me so I was able to calm down relatively quickly."

" _That's good, anything else happen? Did you want to squeeze in another session before your monthly visit?_ "

Naruto shook his head, "Nah, I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes is all."

" _Okay then, what's up?_ " his therapist asked.

"Menma just asked if he could meet his real daddy," Naruto whispered, his voice starting to shake.

" _Oh.._ " Yamato said. " _What did you tell him?_ "

"If I knew who he was I'd let him," Naruto gritted out.

 _"Did you mean that?_ "

"Fuck no! Why would I want that? I refuse to remember anything that happened five years ago!" Naruto shouted angrily.

" _Are you sure? Have you ever lied to Menma before?_ " Yamato asked.

Naruto clenched his jaw. He hated it when Yamato did this psychological shit.

"No," the blond bit out.

" _So why lie to him now?_ " Yamato inquired.

"Because I don't want him to get tangled up in that shit! I want him to be safe!" Tears started flow down his scarred cheeks.

"... _are you crying, Naruto?_ "

"No," Naruto sniffled, wiping away the tears.

" _Uh-huh. It's getting late, I was about to leave my office when you called. Did you want to continue this discussion tomorrow or wait till the twelfth?_ " Yamato asked.

"I'll wait," Naruto choked out.

" _Okay...Tell Menma I said 'Hi_ ,'" his therapist requested.

"Sure," Naruto grumbled. "Bye." He hung up before he could hear the other's response. Naruto turned around to find Menma standing behind him.

"H-Hey kiddo," Naruto stammered.

"Sing me the rest of the song?" Menma asked with his arms up. Naruto chuckled, shaking his head. He picked up the four-year old and carried him to his bedroom. " _Hitotsu, hiddoi kuma da yo, Gaara. Futatsu, funyan to neko nade, Yugito."_

" _Mittsu, Mizukage Yondaime no, Yagura,"_ Naruto sang as he placed his son on his bed and started to tuck him in. " _Yottsu, yonjunen yonbi to, Roshi. Itsutsu, ikatsui pawa no, Ha -ah, ah- n,_ " Menma laughed at the last name.

" _Muttsu, mukuchi-na kinagashi, Utakata. Nanatsu, nagomasu kunoichi, Fuu,_ " They both sang, Menma singing only a whisper. " _Yattsu, yabai yo rappu no, Killer Bee,_ " Naruto sang softer.

" _Kokonotsu, Konoha no, Uzumaki Naruto,_ " Naruto sang.

"That's you Daddy," Menma murmured before drifting off. Naruto nodded as he continued to hum softly. He hummed as he closed the door, leaving a crack open for light to come in. Naruto sang the remaining lyrics to himself as he sat on the couch.

" _Totemo tsuyoi jinchūriki no minna, Bijū to naka-yoku nareru ka na,"_ his voice faltered. " _Minna rippa-na shinobi da ne. Minna suteki-na shinobi da ne,"_ Naruto sniffled as tears threatened to pour again.

" _They all have splendid names_ ," he whispered hoarsely, " _They all have fantastic names_."

"I miss you so much, Mom and Dad," he cried, burying his head into his knees.

* * *

 **Okay Answers to your buttload of Questions**

 **1\. Naruto is not an agent**

 **2\. Naruto has no clue about Sasuke being daddyo (his face was hidden at the time)**

 **3\. Naruto's parents are dead (jiraiya being guardian should have made that obvious)**

 **4\. Itachi and Hana because they are the same age and were both ninja in the series**

 **5\. Why is Sasuke being an ass? Because he's stressed and pissed Naruto is hiding something from him**

 **6\. Ninja Pals because Rock Lee and his Ninja Pals is a cute cartoon for Menma to watch**

 **7\. Naruto was named after the character in the lullaby (for the fic's sake)**

 **8\. The chopsticks are going to be their cute thing if I just remember to work with it later**

 **9\. The song is Naruto Tailed Beasts Counting Song**

 **10\. Why is Naruto crying a lot? Hormonal imbalance, common in transgender** **people (yes, he's trans. don't like, stop reading)**

 **Are you less confused? No? Yeaaaah, neither am I...**

 **Also thank you guest reviewer who noticed the 'accorded', it was supposed to be 'occurred' :)**

 **Read and Review**

 **(It may make me get another chapter done tomorrow) it maaaaay...no promises though;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLY SHIT AM I ON A ROLL! I fuqing deserve a pat on the back over here! Normally I suck at writing long stories but this a first for me! I usually just quit after chapter 2 but looky here! Already on chapter 6! Yus!  
**

 **A/N: The puzzle is almost complete! Chapter 8 will be Naruto's backstory, I am (almost) certain! Also Rock Lee makes his appearance!**

 **(giggles) I can't wait to hear what you guys think about this chapter! I love the ending so much!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine...(pouts)**

 **Therapy Session**

" _Breaking News: Another Attack from the infamous Akatsu-._ " Naruto turned the tv off. Not the kind of news he wanted to listen to when Christmas was only a week away.

"You ready, kiddo?" He called down the hall. Menma came out of his room, shuffling in his large winter coat and boots. Naruto laughed at the sight.

"HURRY!" Menma snapped as he waddled his way to the door. Chuckling, Naruto shook his head and followed.

Snow covered the ground as they walked to the preschool. The snow crunched under their boots and a shiver went down the blond's spine. Fuck, was it cold! Menma sniffled and Naruto knew the kid had snot running down his face.

Naruto held the door to the preschool open for the four-year old as Menma marched in. Immediately, the spiky raven haired boy shedded his winter clothes and took off.

"Menma!" Naruto scolded as his child disappeared into the crowd of kids.

"Good morning, Naruto," Iruka greeted him. Naruto smiled at the teacher.

"Morning, Iruka-sensei!" he beamed. The brunet chuckled and stood by the blond.

"Have any plans this Christmas?" Iruka asked, making small talk.

"Just staying home and visiting some family," Naruto replied with a grin. He started rubbing his hands together to create friction to warm them up.

"I was invited to the bar by a friend of yours," Iruka said, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"A friend of mine?" he asked, stunned. Iruka nodded with a smile.

"Kakashi Hatake? He comes by and chats every time you drop off Menma," Iruka responded.

"Kakashi?" Now the blond was extremely confused. Why was Kakashi coming in after him? "Holy shit!" Naruto cursed under his breath. Did he have a stalker?!

"Something wrong, Naruto?" Iruka asked, worried. Naruto shook his head and gave a nervous laugh.

"What? Nah, Kakashi is good guy. I'm glad you finally found someone, Iruka-sensei!"

Naruto left the gaping brunet abruptly to go search for his child in the swarm of children. He pulled up Menma from the group and frowned at the boy. "What do you forget?" he scolded the spiky raven haired kid.

Menma puffed out his cheeks and glared at the wall. "To give Daddy a kiss," he grumbled.

Naruto set the boy on the ground and waited. Menma huffed and smacked his lips on the blond's scarred cheek. Naruto grinned at his son and ruffled his hair. "I love you too, rascal." Menma rolled his eyes at the blond then went back to the group to go talk with his friends.

"See ya, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called as he left the preschool building. He jogged across the street and ran down the next couple of blocks to Uchiha Corps. Naruto entered through the main entrance and waited patiently in the crowd to get to the elevators.

He glanced behind and sure enough, he was able to make out the gravity defying grey hair of Kakashi. Naruto waited until he was alone in the elevator with the insouciant man to interrogate his stalker.

"So," Naruto drawled over the annoying elevator music. Kakashi looked up from his book to stare at the blond. "Iruka-sensei?" he hesitantly asked.

Kakashi just lowered his gaze back to his book. "He has a nice ass," he admitted.

Naruto gaped at the older man. "So you are following me?!" The elevator dinged and its metal doors opened.

Kakashi nodded and walked onto the Marketing floor. Naruto stood there with a dumbstruck expression on his face. "Ah shit," he said as the doors started to close again. The blond squeezed past the doors and followed Kakashi.

"Why the fuck are you following me?" Naruto asked, upset. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"Something to do," he responded, sitting in his chair at the coffee lounge.

Naruto paused. He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it.

"Don't worry, Menma will be our little secret," Kakashi winked.

"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba called from the opposite side of the coffee lounge. Ino was with him and they both flagged him down.

"Y-Yo," Naruto waved back, timidly. Kakashi batted him away and Naruto went to go talk to his fellow co workers. "What's up?" he asked, grabbing a cup to fill it with coffee.

"Gai called in sick," Kiba announced, taking a slip of his coffee.

"Really?" Naruto gawked. "I thought that man never got sick with all his talk about how youthful everything is."

Ino nodded. "I thought the same thing too, but you should have heard his voice," the blonde winced as she recalled the memory. "Poor guy. He did one hundred laps around the building yesterday to help boost everyone's energy, or so he says, and caught a cold for being out in that weather for so long."

"Which reminds me," Kiba interjected. He pointed a finger at Naruto.

"I need you, Foxface, to go and check up on sales at the gym down the street. Gai was supposed to do that today, but..." Kiba trailed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, I can do that." Naruto nodded, drinking some of his coffee.

" _Breaking News: Another Attack from the infamous Akatsuki gang._ " Naruto frowned at the lounge's tv. Kiba and Ino both turned their gazes to the television. " _At one in the morning, the gang attacked the Nii residence in Kumo. The death total is still uncertain, but all immediate family of the Nii Co. founders have been confirmed to be dead."_

Naruto's teeth clenched and his grip around his coffee tightened. He cursed under his breath and turned to head to his desk.

" _The number attacks have continued to grow after the first incident nearing its six year anniversary, The Namikaze...,_ " the news broadcaster's voice became muffled as Naruto walked away.

He sat down at his desk and stared at the papers. "Fucking shit," he muttered, raking a hand through his blond hair. Five years...in a month it would be six.

Naruto grabbed the small stack and started to review the profit sheets. He let out a sigh and set the papers down. Like hell he work right now with his mind on _that_. Seeing that he still had his winter coat on, he'd better go and check on those sales.

"I'm going to go check on the gym's sales!" Naruto called as he passed Kiba to the elevator.

"Sounds good," the mutt called back. Naruto was about to get in the elevator with Kakashi when he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, Kiba!" Naruto shouted as he ran after the brunet. Kiba stopped in his tracks with his eyebrows raised. "I have an appointment I have to get to later today around three, so I won't be coming back after that!"

Kiba nodded in acknowledgment. "As long as you get all your work done, I don't mind."

"See you later, Naruto!" Ino called from her desk. Naruto laughed and waved goodbye before getting on the elevator.

Kakashi and Naruto rode the elevator down in silence. As soon as the doors opened, Naruto went to head out the building, but was stopped by something pulling on the collar of his winter coat.

"Before you take off running in the snow, would you prefer a ride?" Kakashi asked. Naruto blinked at the man whose face was basically covered by a mask.

"Uh...sure?" Naruto wasn't really thrilled about running in the cold, and a drive might get his mind off...other things.

"This way," Kakashi said as he lead the two of them to the parking garage. They got into a black car and Naruto sat in the passenger's seat, much to Kakashi's disapproval.

Kakashi drove them to the gym owned by Uchiha Corps. Naruto got out of the vehicle and sprinted into the building. Immediately upon entering, the blond was hit with the smell of sweat. He scrunched up his nose.

"Man, it stinks in here," he muttered.

"That is the wonderful smell of success!" came a loud voice. Naruto turned his attention to the left and was greeted with a sight he wished he didn't see. "My name is Rock Lee! It is very nice to meet you, Youthful Man," Gai's exact replica only younger said.

"Nice to meet you, Rock Lee. I'm Naruto," Naruto grinned back. He liked this guy's enthusiasm much better than Gai's. Gai was too...Gai.

"Allow me to show you our effective facility in making youths stronger without any need for talent, Naruto!" Lee proclaimed, dragging Naruto with him to the workout room.

"As you can see," Lee gestured to all the equipment, "we have all the latest exercise appliances to make our members as strong and youthful as can be!"

Bushy Brows, Naruto's new nickname for Lee, pulled him along into the locker rooms. "Here we have the best security locks so all of your personal items remain secure and untouched!"

Bushy Brows drug the blond out of the locker room and towards the front desk. "And as a complimentary gift to your first visit, we offer these free green spandex bodysuits!" Lee thrusted the free clothing in Naruto's face. "Would you like to sign up for a membership? The first month is free of cost and you only have to pay forty dollars a month!"

"Well I-," Naruto started, but was cut off by Rock Lee.

"You can even sign up to have me as your personal trainer! Do not worry! I will make sure you are as fit as any youthful person needs to be!" Rock Lee saluted behind the desk.

"Okay Bushy Brows, calm down," Naruto laughed. "I was going to say 'Sign me up!', but then I remembered it was still winter time and I don't think I would come around that often."

"That is okay!" Lee shouted. "We have take-home fitness videos that you can use in the comfort of your own home!"

Lee gave him a sample video and Naruto suddenly remembered why he was even here.

"I'm actually from Uchiha Corps, and I was sent here to check up on our sales?" Naruto inquired the bowl haircut man.

"Isn't that normally Gai-sensei's job?" Lee asked.

"Normally, yes, but he's sick today so,-"

"Gai-sensei is sick?!" Rock Lee shouted, upset. Tears started to pool in the youthful man's eyes. "But Gai-sensei is so wonderful and full of youth! How did he get sick?"

"He caught a cold by doing one hundred laps around the building, trying to boost everyone's energy," Naruto explained matter of factly.

"Then I shall do one hundred fifty laps in acknowledgment of his own health sacrifice!" Rock Lee proclaimed, throwing a fist to the air.

"In doors," Naruto supplied.

"In doors!" Bushy Brows repeated boldly. Naruto laughed at Rock Lee's enthusiasm.

"Now about those sales?" Naruto asked, grinning like an idiot.

"Right! This way!" Lee pointed to the back office and the blond followed him.

 _A couple of hours later…_

Naruto ran out of the gym and saw Kakashi still sitting out in the car. "Back to the office!" Naruto declared as he sat in the passenger's seat. Kakashi rolled his one visible eye and lowered his book. He shifted the vehicle into drive and drove them back to Uchiha Corps.

Naruto grinned as he reentered the Marketing floor. "Yo, I'm back," Naruto said as he passed Ino at her desk.

"Aw, so soon?" Ino teased. The blond rolled his cerulean eyes at her and shook his head as he entered Kiba's office.

"Here's the sales sheet, DogBoy," Naruto said handing the brunet the papers. Kiba nodded at the blond and continued his conversation on the phone.

Naruto walked out of the office only to run into a man's chest. He stumbled backwards and groaned as pain shot up from his nose. "Goddammit," he cursed under his breath.

"You okay there, sunshine?" Naruto looked up at the man he ran into. A pale man with flat black hair smiled at him. He had his dress shirt rolled up at the sleeves and his tie was missing.

"Uh...Yeah, I'm good," Naruto replied.

"I'm Sai, head of the Advertising team." Sai offered him a hand. The blond took it and gave it a shake.

"N-Naruto."

Kiba opened his office door and blinked in surprise. "Sai? What are you doing here?"

"I'm just dropping by to see if you received the email I sent you an hour ago," Sai said a smile. Naruto squinted at the man. His smile seemed fake.

"Oh fuck, I completely forgot about that. I've had so many people calling me today, it's fucking ridiculous," the mutt complained.

Naruto slowly shuffled his way around the men and headed to the bathroom. He had an urge to piss for about twenty minutes now, and now seemed like the best time to go. The blond entered the male's bathroom and walked over to a urinal. As he passed the mirror, something caught his eye.

He paused and examined himself more closely. Sure enough, his nose was turning red from when he smacked into Sai. He rolled his eyes in disgust. Sighing, he walked to a urinal and unzipped his slacks. The door opened but Naruto didn't glance up. He hated it when men did that to him, so why do it to others?

The man stood in the urinal next to him. An awkward silence passed, not counting the other sounds, between them.

"You have a small penis." Naruto looked to his left, horrified at the man next to him.

"I do not!" Naruto protested. He looked down at himself, then back up. "Do I?" the blond asked nervously. Sai blinked in surprise.

"Haven't you seen another guy's dick in high school? In the locker room showers?" Naruto shook his head. All he ever saw was…

"Nah, I always went home to shower since I lived close to the high school," the blond responded. Sai laughed and zipped up his pants.

"Well you sure missed out. High school locker rooms were a gay man's paradise," Sai said as he flushed the urinal.

Naruto gaped at the pale man. "You're...?"

Sai snorted. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't be looking over urinals and commenting on other men's penises." He gave a smack on the blond's ass and left the bathroom.

Naruto froze. _Tha-thump...tha-thump...tha-thump, tha-thump,tha-thump,tha-thump_

Naruto tried to swallow what felt like a cotton ball down his throat.

It hurt. It felt like someone choking him again.

His hands shook violently and his breathing elapsed. The blond's heart was pounding so hard that he could feel his pulse his fingers. His palms were clammy in cold sweat and Naruto could hear his shaky breathing in his head like someone had plugged his ears.

"Calm down, calm down, calm down!" Naruto chanted relentlessly to himself.

He trembled violently as he tried to straightened himself up. His tan fingers couldn't grip his zipper no matter how many times he tried. He cursed under breath.

"Come on, Naruto! Knock it off," he groused himself. The panic flowing in his veins refused to leave him.

Naruto tried to steady his breathing as Yamato had told him to do when he had an attack. "In...one...two...Out...one...two…" Tears began to pool in the corner of the blond's terrified cerulean eyes.

"Fuck," he choked out. He flushed the urinal and ran into one of the stalls.

Tears poured down his face as he held his head in his hands. "Fucking...shit," he cried. He sniffled and rubbed his swollen red eyes. "... _fuck_ …"

"...You're fine...you're FINE," he repeated. Suddenly, an idea hit him. "Think of Menma, think of Menma," he sniffled through the crying spasms. "Think of _your_ son _."_

Images crossed through the blond's mind. Images of Menma taking his first steps. Menma giggling and showing Naruto his first tooth. Menma saying his first word, "Mama." His baby crying the first night at the hospital after his birth.

...The first time Menma touched him…

Naruto let out a hoarse laugh and smiled. He sniffled and wiped the tears off his scarred cheeks. "You live for Menma now, remember?" Naruto swallowed through the lump in his throat. "Remember that."

He exhaled slowly and continued doing that till his breathing evened out. The blond exited the stall and looked into the mirror over the sinks. He looked awful. His hair was sticking out over the place. He must have yanked at it again without realizing. Naruto's cerulean eyes were puffy from the crying.

The blond heard voices coming closer from outside the bathroom and hurriedly tidied himself up. He left the bathroom before the men entered and averted his gaze from all the people on the floor. He walked up to Ino's desk.

"Ino, I'm going to leave now, kay?" Naruto said with his side to her so she couldn't see his face.

"Okay...Everything alright, Naruto?" Ino asked concerned when the blond refused to look at her.

"Everything's fine." Naruto walked away as he spoke with his back towards her. He rushed to the elevator and quickly pressed the the door closing button as fast as he could.

"Naruto, wait!" Kakashi called, but the steel doors closed before he got there. Naruto let out a relieved sigh and sunk to the floor. He grabbed out his cell phone and called Yamato.

" _Yamato Tenzo."_ came a familiar voice.

"Hey, Yamato. It's Naruto." The blond closed his eyes and exhaled heavily.

" _Your appointment isn't for another hour. Is something up?"_ Yamato questioned.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you're free right now?" Naruto asked. The blond quietly prayed for a "yes".

" _No, I'm not._ " Naruto wanted the world to swallow him up. Fuck the universe and the Divine. " _But I will be in twenty minutes."_

"I'll see you then!" The elevator dinged and its doors opened. Naruto bolted out of confined space and praised God. Maybe the universe wasn't so cruel after all.

* * *

" _I am so sorry for the delay, Mr. Uchiha._ " Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"No need for apologies, I completely understand," Sasuke said in a professional voice. _Who the fuck takes a MONTH off after hearing they are expecting a baby?!_

" _Mr. Hyuuga will be able to squeeze you in on the twenty-second at three,_ " the man's voice said. The raven gave a slight nod.

"Tell Mr. Neji Hyuuga that I look forward to our meeting," and with that, the raven hung up. He let out a long and loud sigh.

Sasuke had a meeting scheduled nearly a month ago, but the Hyuuga had to cancel since he had received the _happy_ news that he was going to be a father. If Sasuke found out he was going to be a father, which was unlikely with his preferences, he wouldn't have taken that much time off. A week tops.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. Sighing, he grabbed his office phone again, only this time to inform his idiot of an assistant that the meeting was scheduled for the next week.

He dialed the dumbass's number and immediately heard, "Naruto Uzumaki, _cannot reach the phone at this time. Please try again or leave a message after the tone…_ "

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he called up the head of the Marketing Department. " _Kiba Inuzuka,_ " the mutt answered.

"Where is my personal assistant, Mutt?" Sasuke demanded.

" _Sasu-I mean- Mr. Uchiha? Uh, Naruto, he...one second!_ " Kiba stammered. Sasuke heard the brunet yell something at Ino as he waited. " _Naruto left, sir_."

"That doesn't answer my question, Inuzuka," Sasuke snapped.

" _You are absolutely right! He, uh, said something about having an appointment and not coming back for the day…_ " Kiba rambled.

"Tch!" He ended the call and dialed Kakashi's number. "Where is the Lame-Ass?" Sasuke snapped.

" _I would like to know the same thing,_ " Kakashi panted into the phone. " _I lost him after he bolted for the elevator."_

"Find him!" Sasuke thundered into the phone.

" _Already on it, Mr. Uchiha, sir._ " Sasuke slammed the phone down. He cursed under his breath.

"What are you trying to hide, Naruto?"

* * *

Tan fingers fidgeted impatiently. Naruto sat outside Yamato's office, his eyes locked on the clock. "One more minute, one more minute," he chanted under his breath.

The door suddenly opened and his cerulean eyes shot to the woman who walked out. "Thank you so much again, Yamato-sensei," she said with a slight bow before exiting.

Yamato waved her off, then turned his attention to the anxious blond in his waiting room. "Naruto," he gestured towards his office.

Naruto stood up, rather stiffly, and followed him inside. "Turn off any cell phones or other electronics so we don't have any interruptions," Yamato stated.

Naruto paused. He pulled out his Mastermind 57 and stared at it. Hesitantly, he held the power button till the "turn off" option appeared. He held his breath slid the icon to the right.

The blond placed the phone back into his pocket and took a seat on the wide couch.

"So what happened that made you so desperate to see me?" Yamato asked as he grabbed a notepad off his desk.

"A man in the restroom made a move at me!" Naruto bursted. Yamato raised his eyebrows.

"And how did you respond to this man's actions?" he asked, taking a seat opposite of the terrified blond.

"I freaked," Naruto admitted. He averted his gaze from the therapist. Yamato gave a slight nod.

"Did you do the breathing exercises I told you to do when these attacks happen?" Naruto nodded.

"It didn't really help," the blond muttered.

"Oh? Then how did you calm yourself down? Or did you pass out again?" Yamato questioned the blond.

"I just thought about Menma and the thought of him calm me." Naruto gave a shrug.

Yamato wrote something down, then started tapping his pen on the pad. "You know," he said, "your previous therapist wrote that Menma would be the key to your recovery."

Naruto looked up from the ground at the man. "What did she mean by that?"

"Well, first off, you didn't talk for a couple months after your…" Yamato hesitated briefly. " _Incident._ Then after you discovered you were pregnant with Menma, she couldn't get you to shut up."

Naruto snorted at that.

"Now, every time you have one of your attacks, Menma seems to be the only thing that calms you down."

"That may be true, but that's not why I wanted to come talk you to so urgently," Naruto said quickly.

Yamato blinked at him. "What did you want to talk to me about then?"

Naruto took a deep breath before explaining. "You see, that man in the bathroom wasn't the first person to make a move at me," he said, slowly talking into a small whisper. Why was he so scared to talk about this?

"Go on," Yamato urged, writing some more things down.

"Just last month, I..uh..kinda...um." Naruto looked at everything, but Yamato. "I kinda made out with my boss," he admitted with shame.

Yamato dropped his pen. "You…" He stared at the blond in disbelief.

The therapist suddenly got up and bear hugged Naruto. The blond froze, confused, as the older man squeezed him.

"Um, Yamato?" The older man didn't move. "Yamato-sensei?" Naruto whispered timidly.

The therapist let go of the blond and cleared his throat before taking his seat again. "I'm glad to hear that. Please go on," he said with a straight face. Naruto just blinked at him.

"R-Right…" Naruto swallowed nervously. "Anyway, we were starting to get physical when I pushed him away. What I don't understand is why I didn't freak out? I mean, he groped my ass! The man in the bathroom slapped me on the ass and I was in a mess of tears, so why the hell didn't I panic then?!"

Yamato nodded his head and wrote something down on the notepad. "Well what do you think that means, Naruto?"

"I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CLUE!" Naruto exasperated. "That's why I came here!"

Yamato set his pen down on his side table. "I think you do know." Yamato looked the blond dead in the eye. "A stranger, whom you hold no attraction to, slaps you on the rear and you experience a terror attack. Your boss gropes your rear while you _willing_ make out with him and nothing happens. The answer to this question is very simple."

Naruto winced as the words came out of Yamato's mouth. "You _want_ the attentions of your boss."

Naruto dropped his head into his hands. "What makes him so special?" he grimaced.

"I would like to know the same thing," Yamato stated. "You should bring him in on your next session."

"Oh, Hell no!" Naruto whined. "I'm not bringing him in so you can tell him my whole life's story!"

Yamato rolled his eyes at the blond. "Like I could without going to jail. I signed a contract when I took you on as one of my patients, so my lips are sealed." Yamato glanced at Naruto and smirked. "But yours aren't."

Naruto glared at him. "Nice try, but no."

"But I would like to meet this man. I want to know how he got you, _who five years ago would scream till you passed out at any man who got in your eyesight_ , to allow him to touch you sexually without any resistance."

Naruto blushed fiercely at that comment.

"I'm leaving," he stood up and headed for the door when Yamato called his name.

"January eleventh is coming up, do you have any plans?" he asked the blond.

Naruto froze mid-step. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Nope," he answered.

"You aren't going to visit their graves?" Yamato asked. Naruto shook his head. "What if Menma wants to visit his grandparents?"

"I'm not taking Menma," Naruto snapped as he slammed the door to the office behind him. He let out a loud sigh he didn't realize he was holding in.

He pulled out his phone and turned it back on. Almost simultaneously, it started ringing. Startled, the blond stumbled to slid the answer icon. "H-Hello?"

"Where the FUCK are you?" Sasuke snapped. Naruto winced at the raven's tone of voice. And to think this guy was the same one who somehow got Naruto off his phobia.

"None of your fucking business, Bastard!" Naruto retaliated in the same tone.

"I thought I fucking told your sorry ass never turn your goddamn phone off! I have people searching the fucking city for you!" Sasuke thundered.

"Well they ain't doing a fucking good job because they haven't foun-, Oh hey Kakashi," Naruto said as he walked down the street and ran into the vacuous man.

Sasuke snorted on the other end. "What were you fucking saying again, Dumbass?"

"Oh, just how I hate your smelly rich ass, Bastard," Naruto retorted. Kakashi held out his hand for the phone. Naruto gladly gave it to him. He was so FUCKING DONE arguing with the asshole.

"Do you want me to take him back to the office?...yes, sir...right away, Mr. Uchiha." Kakashi handed the phone back to the blond.

"Everything I do and say was specifically requested Mr. Uchiha," Kakashi stated as Naruto gave him a questionable look.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto, invading his personal space, grabbed him at his knees and threw him over his shoulder. "Wha? H-Hey!" Naruto shouted, flustered.

Kakashi gave him a spank on his ass and said, "'That's what you get when you disobey me, Dumbass.'"

Naruto puffed out his cheeks and pouted all the way back to the office hanging over Kakashi's shoulder. "This view sucks!" Naruto shouted childishly, trying to piss off his captor. Not that the blond was staring at the older man's ass or anything. All he saw was the newly made footprints in the snow and frankly, it was boring as hell.

* * *

 **(Laughs Manically) The last bit was solely for my enjoyment.**

 **Have you figured it out yet? If not, THAT IS COMPLETELY UNDERSTANDABLE. I still have to write about Sasuke's thoughts on January 11th, so its okay if you still don't understand just yet.**

 **i LOVE reading your guys theories! It makes me want to write this fic even more!**

 **So please...Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again, my excuse this time around is writer's block. I'm half tempted to post what made so stuck for the longest time, before I decided to start anew. It's not the first time this has happened to me. I think it was chapter 4 that I had to toss about a 1,500 word start to the chapter.**

 **I'm working on chapter 8 as we speak, and it will hopefully be about New Year's party and Sasuke dealing with anniversary of the Namikaze Massacre.**

 **Please enjoy this! It was really weird writing about christmas in summertime when all I'm thinking about is how hot it is outside :'D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is and will forever be Kishimoto's (grumbles)**

 **Merry Christmas!**

Naruto finished setting everything up for the meeting. He had the poster boards all set up, and in the correct order, if he might add. The door to the conference opened and Naruto turned his attention to the man who entered.

"Idiot, what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke grumbled shutting the door behind him.

"What does it look like Bastard? I'm getting ready for the pitch," Naruto pointed to the organized papers and setup.

"Hn," the raven sounded as he eyed the blond's handy work. "Say I'm the other company's CEO," Sasuke started, walking closer to the blond. His obsidian eyes narrowed at him. "Why should I invest more of my company into this one than I previously offered?"

"Uchiha Corps has a high rate of success and will continue to grow as we steadily increase our branches by combining with other successful companies, such as yours," Naruto replied smoothly without a blink of an eye. "By investing more of your company with ours, your company will not only double in profits, but by the end of next year, it should triple."

"And if it doesn't?" Sasuke pressed, taking a step closer into the blond's personal space.

"While that it is highly unlikely, if some hindering obstacles do occur, we will compensate the exact amount you initially invested with us," Naruto said. Sasuke grunted and took a step back. He glanced around the room and took a small walk about the table.

Naruto watched him anxiously. He practiced for this with Sasuke for the past three days. He rehearsed every right answer and was prepared for any question the other company's CEO had to offer.

Sasuke paused and looked the blond with an evil glint in his eye. "I skipped breakfast this morning, could get something for me to snack on?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto glared at the raven. "Okay, there is no way in hell, would he say something like that."

"You have to be prepared for anything, Dumbass," Sasuke scolded. "Now go get me something to snack on," he ordered the blond.

Naruto rolled his eyes and muttered curses under his breath as he left the raven alone in the conference room.

"Stupid ass, Uchiha. Always being a fucking prick," he grumbled, walking into the little snack bar that was conveniently nearby.

Naruto grabbed what he always grabbed for a snack for Menma and headed back to the conference room. "Here, Asshole," Naruto said tossing the red vegetable at the raven. Sasuke caught it with ease and gave it a funny look.

"You call this a snack?" Sasuke asked, holding up the tomato. Naruto blinked at the vegetable.

"Huh?" He stared at the tomato for a few more seconds before realizing what the raven meant. "Oh! I'm so sorry I just grabbed it without thinking-" Naruto rambled, trying to take away the red vegetable away from the raven, but Sasuke avoided his reach.

"No, it's fine," Sasuke frowned. "Did Itachi set you up to this?"

"What?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.

"Nevermind." The raven passed it off as nothing. Naruto continued to stare at his boss questionably. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "My favorite food is a tomato, Moron. That's why I thought you talked to my brother," he clarified.

"Really? Wow, and here I thought it was just Me-," Naruto started but cut himself off, realizing he just about said Menma's name, " _Tomatoes?_ " he asked trying to cover up his slip.

Sasuke snorted. "Says the one who eats ramen for breakfast."

"At least that's a more common favorite food than tomatoes," Naruto retorted. A knock at the door took both men's attention off their conversation.

"He just arrived, Mr. Uchiha," Sakura said through the small crack she opened. Sasuke nodded and dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked his personal assistant. Naruto let out a loud sigh and shook his head. Sasuke smirked. "You'll done fine, trust me," he assured the blond.

"Says you," Naruto said nervously.

"Exactly. If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have said it, loser," Sasuke gave him a pat on the back.

"But what if I screw up? I mean I've never done this before! This is my first time! What if I make the guy not want any part of this company instead? Shouldn't you-"

Naruto's panic rambling was cut off by a pale finger on his lips. "You talk _way_ too much," Sasuke said.

Naruto's cerulean eyes locked with Sasuke's. His heart rate started to pick up. Naruto stared bug-eyed at the raven as a new feeling came over him. He wanted to kiss him. He really wished Sasuke would kiss him. And God did he hope the raven felt the same way.

For a split second, Naruto actually thought Sasuke was going to. His boss leaned in closer then stopped the moment Naruto's eyes started to shut. Sasuke gave a sigh and pulled away.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something when the door to the conference room opened and in walked the CEO of the other company.

"Good evening, Mr. Hyuuga," Sasuke addressed the long haired brunet formally. Naruto stared at the man, gaping like a fish out of water.

Neji paused and looked at the blond, eyebrows raised. "Naruto?"

"Neji?!" Naruto bursted. Smiles stretched across both of the men's faces. Naruto crossed the room, passed a confused raven, and gave Neji a hug. "It's so good to see you again, man!"

"Same with you," Neji agreed, pulling out of the hug. "Though I am confused. I thought Tenten said you were going into Marketing here?"

Naruto let out a laugh. "That was my original plan, but I got hired as Sasuke's personal assistant instead," he chuckled.

Sasuke came up behind the blond and shook hands with the Hyuuga. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Hyuuga," Sasuke said.

Neji nodded. "It's been a while, Mr. Uchiha."

Naruto started to feel awkward with all the formalities going on. Did he already fuck everything up by calling Neji by his first name?

"If you don't mind me asking," Sasuke started, "How do you two know each other?" he asked pointing at the blond and brunet.

"Naruto and I went to college together," Neji supplied. "I was dating his best friend from high school, so running into him was inevitable."

"You make it sound like you didn't like having me around," Naruto joked.

"Well you did always smell like dirty diap-," Neji was cut off by a tan hand over his mouth.

"We agreed we'd never _speak_ of _that_ again," Naruto hissed. Neji cocked an eyebrow at him, but caught the message.

"Not that I have anything wrong with you two reminiscing the good old college days, I was informed you had a tight schedule Mr. Hyuuga, so may we?" Sasuke gestured to the conference table.

"Yes, of course," Neji responded and took a seat at the end of the table. Sasuke looked to Naruto as they stood at the front. Naruto took a deep breath and with a nod from the Uchiha, gave the pitch.

* * *

"Oh my gawd I thought I was going to die," Naruto groused as he collapsed in his chair.

"Tch," Sasuke rolled his eyes as he entered his office. "You did fine," he scoffed.

Naruto shot a glare at the raven as he took a seat at his desk across the room. "I tripped over my own foot when I went to change slides, Sasuke!"

"And yet he still signed over more of his company over to us," Sasuke mocked. "You were _fine_ , now stop feeling self-pity for yourself and get to work."

The moron grunted but didn't move. He just sat there staring at the ceiling. Sasuke shook his head in disgust and started working on the contract with the Sunagakure Company. He paused.

Sasuke looked up at the blond across the room from him. He had almost kissed the idiot earlier. Sasuke sighed, leaning back in his chair. He tried to keep this as professional as possible and yet he could swear it seemed as though Naruto wanted him to kiss him as well.

Sasuke cleared his throat and shuffled the papers.

The past couple days were heaven. Working with the idiot to get him prepared for the presentation was...nice. Nicer than what he thought it would be like anyway. Sasuke snorted at the thought. He was sure the dumbass was going to pass out the first time the rehearsed. Naruto may seem like a loudmouth all the time, but when you put him on the spot in something he's _not_ sure about and he's just like everyone else.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Naruto's voice snapped the raven out of his thoughts.

"Working," Sasuke responded. Naruto let out a short laugh.

"No, seriously. What are you doing?" Naruto asked. One of the raven's eyebrows twitched.

" _Working_."

The idiot nearly fell out of his chair. "Like hell you are!" Naruto shouted.

"You can bet your sorry ass I am," Sasuke snapped back. Cerulean eyes glared at him.

"What are your parents doing on the twenty-four?"

"Spending the holiday at their lodge in Yuki," Sasuke replied.

"And your brother?"

"With the Inuzuka family."

"If they're all celebrating, then why can't you?" Naruto argued.

"Because, _unlike them_ , I still have shit I have to do since they decided to pawn it all off on me!" Sasuke shouted angrily. Naruto frowned at that. "It isn't the first year this has happened to me," the raven muttered, still pissed.

"Are you going to the office party at least?" Naruto asked in a low whisper.

Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh. "I never did before, why go now?"

"Because if you don't, I'll drag you by your ear, Bastard," Naruto said, giving the raven a menacing look.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and started working again. He grabbed his pen and wrote some corrections when a tan hand slammed down his desk. He glared at the blond.

"You're. Going." Naruto demanded, his face only inches away from the raven's. Sasuke grunted and Naruto took that as a "yes". "Good. I'll see there tonight."

The blond backed off and headed to his desk across the room. Sasuke thrummed his pen against the contract. He dropped it and sighed.

"What your plans?" Sasuke finally asked. Naruto looked up from his work.

"Uh, just visiting family and friends," Naruto responded, going back to his paperwork.

"Not at your shed I hope," Sasuke joked.

"Would you stop calling it that!" Naruto exasperated dropping his pen in frustration. He muttered something the raven couldn't catch. (1) "And no, I'm going home for Christmas."

Sasuke nodded slowly. "And where is that again?"

"Uzushio," Naruto said, trying to refocus on his work.

"When are you leaving for Uzushio?"

"Tomorrow at nine," Naruto grumbled, trying REALLY hard to focus on his work.

"...Why am I just now getting informed about this, Dumbass?" Sasuke questioned, somewhat annoyed.

"And why does it matter, Bastard? Can you let me get my work done before five-thirty?" Naruto snapped in annoyance, glaring at the raven.

Sasuke just pointed to the clock. Naruto squinted at the object then his eyes widened in terror. "It's six-ten."

"Shit, I'm so FUCKED!" Naruto scrambled to put get his coat on and grab his crap. "You better be there tonight," the blond pointed an accusing finger at the raven before rushing out of the office.

Sasuke huffed and shook his head. "Idiot didn't even say _which_ office party. There's one for every department, dumbass."

His phone rang suddenly and Sakura answered it before he could. He waited irritably for her to give him the info.

" _Mr. Uchiha, your brother is on line one,_ " she responded on the com. Sasuke didn't even bother to respond to her since he heard her flirting with his PA once again this morning. He made an annoyed sound before answering the phone.

"What do you want, Itachi?" Sasuke grumbled, flicking his pen on his desk.

" _How did the meeting with Neji Hyuuga go?_ " Itachi asked.

"Peachy. Apparently my new assistant went to college with the man so he gladly signed more of his company over to us."

" _Really? What a small world we live in_." Sasuke waited for his brother to continued but was met with silence.

"Something on your mind, big brother?" Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temple.

" _...Hidan gave me a call today_."

Sasuke's obsidian eyes widened. "And what did you say?"

" _That I wasn't interested in the job. Just thought I'd let you know,_ " Itachi said then hung up quickly.

"Damn it, Itachi," Sasuke cursed under his breath. The raven groaned and raked a hand through his soft dark hair. "Don't get yourself caught up in this again…"

* * *

 _8:37 p.m._

Naruto entered the lobby of the Uchiha Corps building and let out a relieved sigh upon seeing the raven. "And here I thought I would have to drag your rich ass down here, Bastard," Naruto said as he walked up to Sasuke.

The raven snorted and rolled his eyes. "Like you know where I live," he scoffed as they walked to the elevators.

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe not, but I could easily just have asked Sakura."

Sasuke frowned at the mention of his secretary. "She signed a contract not to give personal information about me to anyone."

"I could easily get her to tell me," Naruto joked. "I'd just have to flex and BAM! I get all of your personal information," he bragged.

"Sure you would," Sasuke taunted, pressing the 18th floor button the panel as they entered the elevator.

"So how's things going with Sakura anyway?" Naruto asked after a brief pause.

He had been curious ever since that night the group of them celebrated his first week at the club.

Sasuke made an annoyed grunt. "Not the way I want them to go," he grumbled.

A pang hit Naruto in the chest. So the bastard _did_ care about the woman after all. Naruto frowned as the elevator dinged and another person got in the steel contraption.

"Sorry to hear that," the blond muttered, leaning closer to the raven to give the new man room. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to apologize, moron." The raven's arm brushed up against Naruto's and the blond's breathing hitched.

The elevator stopped again and the man got out. Naruto immediately moved to the other side of the elevator. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. His face turned beat red after realizing how oblivious of an action that was.

"Uhm...Bastard! Don't call me a moron!" Naruto pointed a harsh finger at him, as a way to explain his sudden movement.

Luckily Sasuke let it slide with a shake of his head and a loud sigh.

The awkward elevator music filled the air. Naruto stared at the raven. What was it that was so damn special about him? One small, innocent touch and Naruto was a puddle of heavy breathing, lustful glances, and aching lower regions! It wasn't fair!

The familiar sound went off again and the doors opened. Naruto practically ran out of the elevator. He couldn't stand being in such small quarters with the raven...literally, his legs felt like jelly.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" everyone shouted.

Naruto nearly let out a scream as he jumped backwards, knocking into the raven. Sasuke caught the blond with ease before he caused both of them to hit the ground.

"Merry Christmas," Sasuke said, still holding onto the blond.

"M-Merry Christmas," Naruto flustered. He quickly scrambled to stand up and off the raven. It was embarrassing enough that he actually _screamed_ , and he didn't want to do add an awkward situation to his humiliation.

"Ooo!" A woman squealed from in the crowd. Ino emerged from the group of people, grinning like cheshire cat. Naruto smiled back at the blonde as she came up to the two businessmen.

Ino giggled as she approached Naruto and Sasuke. "You two are under the mistletoe!" She squealed, pointing to said plant above them.

Sasuke looked up and snorted. "Hn, would you look at that?"

Naruto glanced up and found that they were indeed under the mistletoe. Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back his neck. "Do we have to, Ino?" he whined, sheepishly.

"Yes!" She grinned evilly and Naruto sighed in defeat.

He turned to look at Sasuke and made sure to keep his face impassive as he pecked his boss on the cheek.

The small group of people gave a quiet cheer before going back to chattering amongst themselves. Sasuke blinked as if he was somewhat surprised at the blond.

Naruto smirked. "What? Did you want me to kiss you on the mouth?" he teased.

Sasuke glared at him. He made a grunt to show his disgust when suddenly a shout came from the far corner of the room.

" **OH, FUCK NO!"** Everyone's eyes shot to the back corner of the office. Kiba stormed up to Naruto and his boss. The mutt was fuming so hard that his face was the same red as his tattooes.

Now it was Naruto's turn to blink and look surprised. "Somethin' wrong, Dog Boy?"

"Yes." Kiba crossed his arms and tilted his chin upward. "Last year I brought my dog, Akamaru, to this party," he started to explain. He pointed his thumb backwards at the people behind him. "And these assholes made me kiss him when I came in under the mistletoe with him."

"And you're upset because…?" Naruto asked, knowing full well his second boss was a crazy obsessed dog lover.

" _On the mouth,_ " Kiba finished, glaring at his co-workers who were all blushing and not making eye contact with the mutt.

Naruto cringed at the thought. Kissing a dog on the head was one thing, but on the mouth… A shudder coursed through his body.

"I feel for you, man. I really do." Naruto sympathized, patting him on the back.

"Oh good, so that means you'll kiss mouth to mouth and we'll call it even," Kiba grinned with his reasoning.

Naruto gaped at the brunet. "But we're both guys!"

Kiba shrugged unsympathetically. "Kissing another guy beats dog slobber in the mouth, hands down."

"But-!" Naruto started when suddenly, pale hands grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. His cerulean eyes widened as Sasuke's lips molded against his. The room erupted with loud cheers and cat calls.

 _Sasuke was kissing him!_

Naruto stood there frozen. His heart was hammering in his chest as a warm feeling coursed through his body. Sasuke's lips moved against his and he was in heaven. Damn, what was it about him?!

Naruto let out a low groan as he closed his eyes. His lips moved on their own accord against the raven's. He could hardly even heard the people cheering. Everything felt fuzzy except for...well, _Sasuke_.

A small whimper nearly spilled out of his mouth as Sasuke pulled away. Naruto's eyes fluttered open at the loss of lip contact.

Sasuke walked past the blond over to the stunned brunet and said, "A dog's mouth is cleaner than a human's, Mutt," as he passed him.

Naruto stood there, horrified. He just kissed his boss. In front of EVERYONE.

"Naruto-" Ino started.

"I didn't kiss him back!" Naruto shouted in defense. Ino gave him a weird look.

"I didn't ask if you did, but now I know you clearly did." Naruto pouted as Ino rolled her eyes at the blond. "I was going to ask how you managed to get Sasuke here. Normally he doesn't go to office parties, especially one of the lower department ones," Ino asked, taking a sip of her eggnog.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't really know myself. I threatened to drag him down here by his ear, but I think we both knew I wasn't going to."

Ino giggled quietly, tapping her nails against her cup. "So? What do you think of my ugly christmas sweater?" she asked, lifting her arms to give him a better view. She wore a god-awful christmas sweater that had "Let it Snow!" written in big caps with a crazed snowman on it.

Naruto laughed. "One of the ugliest damn things I've seen all season," he joked.

Ino joined in his laughter. "Thank you."

"Uh-hem." Naruto let out a shriek as a hand gripped his shoulder from behind. Kakashi released his grip, obviously smirking behind his mask.

"Jesus! What is it with people and trying to give heart attacks?" Naruto exasperated, his tan hand clutching his heart.

Kakashi chuckled as he took a stand by Ino. Naruto glared at the man as he panted harshly from his sudden fright.

The vacuous man tilted his head toward the back. "Sasuke wants you," he stated. Naruto's eyes followed the direction which he pointed and found the Uchiha. The raven stood by the eggnog table, glaring at every person that walked by or even looked in his direction.

Naruto sighed, shaking his head. "If you will excuse me." He departed the small group that was forming and walked towards his brooding boss.

"Naruto!" Ino called, making the blond halt in his tracks. "You are coming to the Uchiha Corps New Year's Party on the 31st, right?"

Naruto smiled his megawatt smile at her. "You bet I am!"

She grinned back at him as he turned and continued to the raven.

"Sup, Bastard?" Naruto greeted Sasuke which earned him a cold glare.

"Tch." Sasuke grabbed a glass of eggnog and sipped at it. His nose wrinkled in disgust. "Never did like this stuff," he grumbled. Naruto chuckled quietly at the raven. He could be such a kid at times.

"So," Naruto drawled, trying to think up a topic to start with the raven. Only problem was, he couldn't think of anything else but the kiss they shared, _in front of everyone,_ if he might add. He groaned mentally as no other topics came to mind.

"About that kiss," Sasuke started, throwing the blond off his trail of thought. "-just pretend it didn't happen."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, like that's possible."

Obsidian eyes shot to his and Naruto realized what he just said. "I-I mean, it's kinda hard to act like it didn't happen since everyone saw it," he stuttered, a blush creeping its way onto his face.

Sasuke's gaze softened immediately and Naruto felt his whole body relax.

"True." Sasuke took another sip, though this time he didn't flinch, but Naruto could see it in his eyes that didn't like the taste anyway.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed, taking a glass himself and drinking it. The moment the eggnog touched his tastebuds, he nearly spat it out. "My God that's gross," he gagged. (2)

Sasuke chuckled at the sudden outburst from the blond. "Glad we have one thing in common," he joked.

Naruto laughed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his tan hand. He froze suddenly. He looked at the raven with wide eyes. A tan hand slowly rose to point at his boss.

Sasuke glared at him, clearly not understanding what he was doing. "Y-You," Naruto stuttered, horrified.

"I what?" Sasuke snapped, glaring at him.

"You just made a joke," Naruto said, dumbfounded. Sasuke immediately tensed. The blond knew that the raven knew he was right. "Who are you, and what have you done with my Sasuke?" he demanded in a joking manner.

Sasuke, if it was possible, stiffened even more.

Naruto gave him a confused look. _What? Was it something I said?_

Instantly, Naruto realized that it _was_ something he had said. "S-So, uh, Sakura, huh? She's got some...huh, big boobs?" the blond stuttered, trying to cover up his mistake. Cold sweat caked his back as he freaked.

Sasuke's face when from utter shock, to pure hatred.

"Can't say I've noticed." He bit out, crossing his arms angrily.

Naruto wanted to whine. What the fuck was he doing wrong?! He thought Sasuke liked Sakura!

His cerulean eyes widened. That was it! Sasuke probably didn't like other guys talking about Sakura's boobs, even though Naruto was trying to give her a compliment, because her breasts weren't actually all that big.

"Nah, I get it. You're one of those guys who look for personality before looking at physical appearance." Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck out of habit.

"Tch." Sasuke glared at the blond. "Not really. I'm more of the type who gets what he wants."

"Oh?" Naruto blinked at the raven. That was...a first. "So why haven't you gotten Sakura yet?"

"Because I don't want her," Sasuke snapped. "She has something that I want and can't have."

Naruto rolled his eyes at his boss. "Really? And what's that?"

Sasuke put his glass down and walked right into Naruto's personal space. The two were so close, he could smell the eggnog in Sasuke's breath, which was not all that appealing.

Sasuke leaned in closer, then stopped. Naruto wanted to groan in frustration. It was an exact repeat of what happened earlier that day before the meeting with Neji.

Sasuke snarled under his breath before leaving the blond. Naruto watched as he pushed his way through the crowd. Something in him suddenly snapped and he chased after the raven.

"Sasuke, wait!" he hollered. Sasuke either didn't hear him or just decided to ignore him.

Naruto raced after the raven before he got to the elevator. "Sasuke, wait, goddammit!" He growled.

But he was too late. The doors were closing and all he saw was the arrogant smirk on the bastard's face. Grumbling insults directed at the raven, he pulled out his phone and dialed and all too familiar number. The asshole's voice greeted his ears along with the stupid "can't answer at this time, please call again" operator's voice.

After the beep, Naruto said, "Yeah asshole, it's me, your pissed off personal assistant. I don't really understand what the fuck just happened, but don't bother calling me back. I won't answer like you aren't right now, bastard."

He looked around the office at the people talking and made decision. "Tell you what, you come to the New Year's party and we can have a decent conversation and settle all this confusion like the adults we are. Until then, Bastard." And with that Naruto hung up the phone.

The blond let out a loud sigh. Things just kept getting more and more complicated.

"Everything alright, Naruto?" Ino asked, concerned as she walked up to the blond.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just peachy." Naruto gave her smile. He could see in her azure eyes that she didn't believe him.

"Uh-huh," she rolled her eyes. Ino glanced behind her and called over Kiba.

"Merry fucking Christmas, Foxface." Kiba greeted Naruto cheekily. "Sorry about earlier, just got a little bit-," he searched for the right word, "Competitive?" he frowned knowing that wasn't it.

Ino rolled her eyes again this time at the other moron in her presence. Naruto just laughed. "It's cool, man. If that happened to me, I'd want revenge too."

Kiba barked out a laugh. "Knew I could count on you man to understand!"

Ino faked laughed into the conversation, "So glad you ladies are back on good terms, but can we now talk about what I originally brought you together for?"

The two businessmen nodded, giving her their full attention.

"Naruto." Ino pointed to the blond. "How's Menma doing?"

Naruto gaped at her. "F-Fine. What brought this on?" His cerulean eyes kept looking between her and Kiba anxiously. What the hell was Ino doing?!

Ino giggled. "I bought him a present!" She said handing him a decorated box, complete with a bow on top. Naruto blinked in astonishment.

"Thank you," he whispered, his brain still trying to comprehend what was happening. "I'll make sure he gets it."

Ino laughed at the blond's expression. "It's a kitsune mask. I remember you saying earlier that Menma likes foxes and you guys are big on japanese culture," she explained.

Naruto smiled genuinely at the blonde. "Thank you, Ino! I'm sure he'll love it!"

Kiba cleared his throat and handed him another box. "This is from me to the kid," he said awkwardly. Naruto accepted the gift hesitantly. "Ino told me about your son and I thought it was cool how you're doing this on your own. Raising a kid can't be easy."

The brunet pointed at the long box. "It's just a foam samurai sword. Ino said you said Menma liked this kind of stuff, so yeah." He drawled scratching his cheek. "I look forward to meeting him someday," Kiba said with a smile.

"Thanks, Dog Boy. It means a lot to me," Naruto grinned.

"And this is from me," Kakashi said, coming out of nowhere, startling the blond again.

Naruto stiffened and groaned loudly. "Would. You. Stop. That!" Naruto gritted out, taking the present and storming out of the building. Kakashi chuckled as he watched the blond leave.

"This isn't Fucking Halloween! GODDAMMIT!" Naruto shouted at Kakashi as the elevator closed, separating him from his co-workers.

* * *

 _Christmas Eve_

 _8:32pm, Uzushio_

Menma ripped into the colorful packaging and tore open the box. The spiky raven haired boy stared at the item in the box.

"Um...Daddy…" Menma called to his father, from the living room couch.

"What's up, Bamboo?" Naruto responded from the kitchen as he poured milk into a glass for Santa.

"I think this is for you," the four year old said showing the item to his daddy. Naruto looked away from what he was doing to see what his son was talking about. He let out a shriek and split the milk.

"I'll be taking that," Naruto said hastily, snatching the so-called present from his child and raced to his bedroom. Naruto's heart was hammering in his chest. "Dammit, Kakashi," he cursed under his breath as he hid the item in his nightstand.

"What was that, Daddy?" Menma asked with innocent curiosity as the blond reentered the kitchen to clean the mess he made. "I've never seen a book like that before."

"Just a co-worker playing a prank on me, is all," Naruto said blushing even harder as he recalled the gift and the note on it.

 _Naruto,_

 _I know the looks you've been giving your boss._

 _Thought this would help relieve some of the sexual frustration._

 _-Kakashi_

 _Ps Make sure your little guy doesn't find this,_

 _or he'll be scarred for life at such a young age._

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as he remember the title of the book. _Icha Icha Paradise: Yaoi Edition_

"Night time!" Naruto proclaimed. Menma's lower lip stuck out as he pouted. "Santa wouldn't come unless you're sleeping, so march!"

"Naruto's right," Tsunade said as she came into the kitchen. "That means all of us," she snickered, her eyes going to Jiraiya who was shoving cookies in his mouth.

"Grandpappy Jiraiya," Menma scolded as his daddy picked him up. "Those are for Santa!"

"Exactly!" Jiraiya said patting his belly. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Grandpappy is still under the illusion he's Santa Claus," Naruto sighed. Menma shook his head in sadness.

"Am not!" Jiraiya argued, before attempting to do 'ho,ho,ho' .

"Bedtime!" Naruto called, taking Menma with him to his preschooler's old bedroom.

Menma yawned as Naruto tucked him. The blond hummed jingle bells the whole while, before kissing his son on the head.

"Good night, my little Bamboo." Naruto whispered, closing the door to leave a small crack.

That night after everyone in the house had fallen asleep, Naruto laid awake on his bed, deeply lost in the book that he had hid in his nightstand.

* * *

(1) Naruto was mumbling about how Menma was even starting to say that.

(2) I hate eggnog. Eggnog is GROSS.

 **Naruto has always spent Christmas at his grandmother's and Jiraiya his guardian/godfather has been joining them since the incident.**

 **Also, Kakashi never said the gift was for Menma...teeheehee! X3**

 **Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Drum roll please!**

 **This is the chapter we've all been waiting for! Sasuke and Naruto are finally getting some and Sasuke meets Menma!**

 **Please don't cry. I about cried. I'm an emotional person. Plus I'm very horrible too. Its not a pleasant meeting under the circumstances they meet. And I weaseled out of a lemon. I could have gotten graphic but I didn't.**

 **Just didn't feel right, idk. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto would hate me if I owned him after this chapter...**

 **Finally**

Naruto sat on a barstool at the bar. He slowly twisted his hips side to side and let the stool spin with him. The music echoed from the dance floor where his co-workers from the company were dancing together.

Normally Naruto would be out there dancing with them and having a good time too, but not tonight. His navel was still sore from the tattoo he got during the christmas holiday break.

The blond winced as he tested the bandages on his stomach. It had been a couple of days since it was inked in so he could remove the gauze, though he'd rather not.

Naruto let out a loud and long sigh. He had been here since seven, thinking his boss would actually come early. The blond chuckled lowly to himself. Who was he kidding? He had come earlier in fear that the raven would come early and miss him and not show for the rest of the night.

"Stupid Bastard, making me worry," he muttered to himself. The blond fiddled with his drink, running his finger over the rim of the glass.

Laughing from the crowd brought him out of his trance. "Naruto!" Ino called, waving him down. His cerulean eyes looked over at the happy blonde. He waved back, but made no attempt to go over to her. Instead, she came to him. Along with some of his friends.

"What's the matter, Foxface? No pretty girls here for ya?" Kiba teased, smacking him on the back. Naruto grunted in pain as the jolt made him tense his abdomen. The blond laughed off the pain, knowing the brunet didn't mean to hurt him.

"K-Kiba, that's not v-very nice," Hinata scolded while blushing.

"Yeah, Kiba," Sai said, wrapping an arm around Ino's waist. Naruto's eyes narrowed at his pale arm.

Naruto scowled at the pale man as Ino giggled something in Sai's ear. Sai laughed at whatever she whispered before his eyes locked with Naruto's. Sai made a fake smile at him. The blond's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. What was this guy playing at?

"Naruto's probably just upset that Sakura isn't here," Ino giggled.

"Ooh? Someone has the hots for the pinkette, ay?" Kiba jabbed at the blond's ribs with his elbow.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right." he scoffed. " I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I'm just going to focus on my work." Naruto tried to clarify only to have his friends give each other a knowing look. "I'm serious!" he shouted, irritated.

"I think Naruto's upset that one broody, pole shoved up his ass, certain Uchiha isn't here," Sai commented.

Everyone laughed it off as a joke, but Naruto could tell that the way Sai was looking at him with those black eyes that he wasn't joking. He was just stating a fact.

"I don't miss him, one fucking bit!" Kiba proclaimed, raising his drink to the sky. The small group cheered in agreement while Naruto just sat on his stool moping over the absence of his boss.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mutt."

Kiba froze, his mouth still open from cheering, but his voice was silence. Slowly, he turned around to look at the man who owned his sorry ass in the business world.

Sasuke stood there, glaring at the brunet with his arms crossed. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Mr. Inuzuka, but I seem to still be missing last month's sales report and other documents I asked for at the beginning of the month?"

Kiba gaped like a fish out of water at the Uchiha. "Um, I've been having difficulties with my computer and can't get them to send," he sputtered. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Then take Ms. Hyuuga with you. She's from IT and is more than capable to help you find your files," Sasuke said, looking at the timid woman who was turning red as a tomato under his gaze.

"R-Right!" Kiba readied himself to dash to the elevator when an idea struck him. "Right now? It's only an hour til the new year?" he questioned hesitantly.

"Now, Inuzuka!" Sasuke ordered sternly. Kiba yelped and took off for the elevator with Hinata walking after him.

Obsidian eyes stared harshly at Ino and Sai. "What are you still doing here, blondie? Go help your boss before I replace you with a better Marketing Assistant," The Uchiha snapped.

Ino bolted after her boss leaving Sai behind. Sasuke looked at the pale man with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you look at that? My date left. I'll go over and talk to my co-artists in Advertising. If you'll excuse me." Sai fake smiled at the two and left go join the people on the dance floor.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with raised eyebrows. "Wow, you really know how to disperse a crowd," he taunted the raven.

"Like I said, I always get what I want," Sasuke said, taking a seat next to the blond. "You're the one who wanted talk, so talk."

Naruto snorted. "Like you don't have anything you wanted to say." He took the glass off the bar and slammed it. "Let's get this straight," Naruto started, clearing his voice from the burn of the drink. "You don't like Sakura?"

"Correct." Sasuke said with a nod.

Naruto nodded as well. "Okay. So that whole thing we did at Jiraiya's had no effect on you?"

"What thing are you talking about?" Sasuke frowned.

"Sakura wanted to see if you actually liked her or not, so she asked me to act touchy feely to spike jealousy in you. I thought you were affected by the way you kept glaring at me the whole night," the blond explained.

Sasuke grunted in understanding. He rose his hand to flag the bartender and ordered a drink. "So that's what you were doing," he grumbled, slamming the drink the moment he was given it.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, can't say it was one of my proudest moments…" he muttered to himself.

A brief moment of silence passed between the two as they sat at the bar.

"Since its a new year and all…" Naruto drawled, playing with his empty glass on the bar table. "Any regrets?"

"Hn." Sasuke snorted, rolling his eyes. "Too many to count."

"Really?" Naruto gawked at the Uchiha with an open mouth. "You, the great, stuck up, pole up his ass, Sasuke Uchiha...actually admits to regretting his assholish actions?"

"Don't push it, Uzumaki." Sasuke glared at the blond, but in playful manner.

Naruto laughed. "Am I allowed to ask what it is that you have so many regrets about?" he asked with a wiggle of his blond eyebrows.

"Well they all started when I got this new personal assistant, that I didn't even want, mind you." Sasuke answered truthfully, earning a pout from his said assistant.

"Oh come on, admit that having me for assistant wasn't all _that_ bad," Naruto said. He smiled at the raven, trying to get reassurance that maybe his boss actually did like him.

"I never said I hated having you around. I just said that's when all my regrets started."

Naruto beamed at the raven, glad that he wasn't hated after all.

His heart pounded suddenly and he felt his skin get hot. _Jesus,_ he groused himself mentally. _One sentence of praise from the bastard and I'm swooning like a chick in heat_ , he grumbled in thought.

"Tell you what," Naruto started, looking the Uchiha dead in the eye. "How about we each ask each other one question." The blond held up one tan finger. "One question and the other has to answer truthfully and can't hold it against the other once it's the new year, that way we both wouldn't regret asking the question."

Sasuke stared at the blond in silence as he thought about the offer. "What about any actions?"

Naruto thought about it for a second before shaking his head. "Nah, just one single question. If you suddenly decided to punch me, I don't think I could act like it never happened tomorrow," he explained.

Sasuke let out a sigh of defeat before agreeing to the little game. "Okay, you go first. What's your-"

"Are you gay?" Naruto asked quickly, not letting the raven finish his sentence. Sasuke blinked at the blond in front of him. Naruto felt his face heat up in embarrassment as he realized he _may_ have jumped the gun on answering the raven's _un_ -finished question.

"That's a good question," Sasuke began, purposefully dragging out his answer if someone asked Naruto. Sasuke flagged down the bartender and reordered the same drink. Naruto squirmed on his seat as he watched and waited for the bartender to give the evil bastard his beverage.

"Well?" Naruto asked after Sasuke was handed his beer. The bastard just smirked and took a drink.

"Yes." He finally spoke.

"Yes?" the blond repeated for confirmation.

"Hn." Sasuke looked to the heavens and shook his head.

Naruto just stared at the raven. "Really?" He had a hard time wrapping his head around this new bit of information about his boss.

"You, who could have any girl with the snap of your fingers, has ABSOLUTELY no interest in the opposite sex?" Naruto questioned, his brow furrowing.

Sasuke shrugged in response.

"I had a bad experience with a woman a couple years back. It put me off women for the rest of my life. Can't even think of another woman like that without thinking of her," the raven murmured softly.

"You're not the only one who's had a bad experience in their sex life," Naruto muttered. The blond snatched the beer bottle from the Uchiha and took a swig of it.

"You turn." Naruto wiped his mouth with back of his hand before grinning like an idiot at his grouchy boss. Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes at the blond's enthusiasm.

"Fine...Are _you_ gay?" Sasuke asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Naruto opened his mouth and did the worst thing he possibly could have done.

...he hesitated.

Naruto immediately saw the look of hurt in the raven's eyes and he scrambled to find the right words. "Wait! Hold it, don't-...Just...Let me explain myself goddammit!" Naruto snapped.

"You're not gay, that's completely fine." Sasuke said impassively, looking away from the blond. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek.

He hated when the bastard did things like this. He would throw up a wall and not expect the blond to try to climb it. Naruto smirked. Little did the arrogant asshole know he wasn't planning on climbing the damn wall, but he was going to wreck it. Piece by piece.

"Exactly." Naruto grinned as he watched Sasuke's body tense.

"I'm not gay. I'm not straight either. I've never, _in my life_ , looked at a girl that way. I used to look at guys like that, but I've decided a couple years back that I wasn't going to do relationships anymore," Naruto said looking at Sasuke as turned to look at him.

"Funny thing is though, there is this one guy who keeps getting my heart rate up," Naruto said with a finger on his chin, play acting as though he was confused. "Can't say I really like the guy since he was a total dick to me when I first met him. Maybe that's why my skin gets so hot when I'm in his presence?" The blond looked at the raven expectantly.

"What do you think, Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a whisper, his breath heating the Uchiha's skin as he leaned in closer. The blond grinned before pulling away. "Anyways, as far as my sexual life goes, I'm not a virgin though I've never did it with a girl before. Never had it up my ass either," Naruto said casually, purposefully messing Sasuke.

Naruto wanted to laugh at the raven's face. It was his first time seeing the arrogant bastard actually confounded to the point where he was actually gawking at the blond.

Naruto took another sip from the raven's beer again. "What about you?"

"Never took it up the ass either, and I don't plan on it." Sasuke snatched his beer back and drank from it.

Naruto grinned at the raven. "I could make that change," he said, huskily.

Sasuke snorted. "If you even try to get anywhere near my ass, I'll fire you."

"Can't fire me, if I recall correctly," Naruto muttered. He played with the raven's white collar of his shirt which earned him a heated gaze from his boss. The blond smiled and glanced at his watch. "Wow! Look at the time!"

Naruto latched on Sasuke's arm and drug him to the dance floor. The Uchiha didn't resist.

Naruto pushed through the bodies of people making sure he never let go of the raven's hand. Finally they made it to the center of the crowd where they were all chanting the countdown that was on the big tv screen.

Cerulean eyes locked with the screen, his grip on Sasuke's hand tightened as it hit the single digits. Sweat from all the people around him and the growing anticipation caked his neck.

He was going to do it. No weaseling out now.

"3...2...1!" Naruto turned, grabbed Sasuke's face in a caress, and planted his lips on the raven's.

Naruto mewled as he felt the raven tug him closer. People were cheering all around them, but neither of them noticed. The blond wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, enclosing him.

Kiss suddenly grew into something he wasn't anticipating on, but accepted more than less.

Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue graze against his bottom lip and he gasped. Sasuke took advantage of the small opening, and plundered the blond's mouth.

Naruto's mind was blank. He couldn't think of anything. All he could really understand is that he was in second heaven and didn't want to leave. Yet...Why was someone asking him to leave?

"Naruto, we should leave," Sasuke panted against his scarred cheek.

"Nooo," Naruto groaned, tugging the raven's mouth back to his. He wanted this, goddammit!

Sasuke moaned at the sudden aggression of the blond, but pulled away after a second round of battling Naruto's tongue for dominance.

"Your place or mine?" Sasuke asked, huskily, as his hands tugged the blond's tucked shirt loose.

Naruto gazed at the raven with lust clouded eyes. "M-Mine," he stuttered. Dammit, his brain was so fucked with all this emotion.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to drag the blond through the crowd of cheering people as he made his way to the elevator. Luckily, the elevator was empty and they only had a couple of floors til they make to the ground floor.

Naruto was slouched against the corner of the confined space, panting like he'd just ran a marathon.

What the hell was he doing? What happened to that personal vow never to get personal affairs mixed with his work life?

Naruto glanced at his boss and was suddenly hit with the answer to his questions.

Oh right, the sex-god that was standing only a foot away from him.

Naruto grunted as he began to unbutton his dress shirt. "Damn its getting hot," he uttered under his breath. He looked up and locked eyes with Sasuke. His obsidian eyes never left him from the moment they entered the elevator.

"Don't look at me like that," Sasuke growled from his corner. "Or I won't be able to stop myself."

Naruto smirked and let out a hoarse laugh. "What if I don't _want_ you to stop?" He taunted.

Cerulean eyes stared into obsidian as if screaming one word at each other. Sex.

Naruto could remember the elevators opening and getting into the raven's car that was conveniently sitting right outside the building, but he couldn't remember for the life of him how he ended up on his bed with the raven on top of him.

"Sasuke," he groaned, thrusting his hips upward. Goddamn was he hard. The Uchiha smirked as licked the blond's jaw line. His pale fingers gripped the white button shirt and ripped it apart. Naruto grunted as he heard the tearing sound. "Bastard, that was my favorite shirt."

The raven didn't respond. He just stared at the blond's chest. "What the hell is this?"

Naruto froze.

His blood went cold as he thought of what the raven could possibly mean. He turned his head to the side, to hide his face from Sasuke. "What?" he croaked.

"This bandage." Relief flooded through the blond he nearly stopped breathing.

"O-Oh, that." Naruto laughed nervously. "You can tear it off now. I was just being overly cautious."

Sasuke eyed him, confused, but slowly tore the bandage off. The raven blinked at the blond's navel in surprise.

"Like it?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

Sasuke opened his mouth then closed it.

Great, the Uchiha was speechless. Naruto wondered if that was a good thing or not…

"I'm not going to lie, Naruto," Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the blond, "that's fucking hot."

Naruto grinned up at the raven, glad he picked the spiral tattoo with Japanese script around it. "Glad you like it."

Naruto moved his mouth back onto the raven's and let his hands roam the toned pale chest of his boss. He groaned in appreciation but pulled away as his subconscious screamed reality at him.

"Uh, ahem...Sasuke?" he asked with uncertainty.

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted between kisses along the blond's tan chest.

"Could we...not go all the way, tonight?" Sasuke paused and looked up at the blushing blond beneath him. "I'm not a complete idiot like you think I am. I know who's bottoming in this relationship and I'm not sure-"

Naruto was cut off by a pale finger on his lips. Sasuke smirked. "You talk too much." The raven bent forward silenced the blond's retort with his lips.

Sasuke licked his way down the blond's jaw line to his neck where he latched on to the tender spot and sucked. Naruto moaned and squirmed under the raven, desperately trying to relieve the pressure in his pants.

The raven released the abused flesh from his mouth and was pleased to see the red mark of his efforts on the blond's tan neck.

"We can still do things that don't require me shoving my dick up your ass," Sasuke grinned against Naruto's lips.

Naruto felt a burst of sheer happiness from his chest. His hands rose from the raven's waist to his back and he pulled himself up to hug Sasuke. "Thank you," he whispered hoarsely, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Sasuke froze as he heard Naruto sniffle. Slowly, his pale arms rose to hug the blond back. There was so much about Naruto he still didn't understand. But one thing he did understand was he wanted the blond and Naruto wanted him too, that much was clear.

Sasuke slowly laid the blond back down. Naruto looked up at the raven with a genuine grin. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the tears on his scarred cheeks away before molding his lips to Naruto's.

Naruto groaned and weaved his hands into the raven's soft hair, tugging him closer.

Sasuke pulled away and panted, "Ready?" His hands trailed down the blond's torso to his pants. Naruto stiffened before nodding his head, giving the raven the okay.

Sasuke bent forward to recapture the blond's lips as his hands slipped under the fabric of Naruto's slacks.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled. His body was glowing. He moved to get up when he felt restraint around his waist. Naruto looked down and found Sasuke sleeping peacefully while also holding him down. Naruto smiled at the raven and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. Slowly, he pried himself free from the raven's death grip on his waist and stood up.

...Something felt weird. Naruto looked down and his eyes widened. "Shit, I'm naked!" he whispered loudly as he panicked, looking for his clothes. He spotted his boxers and quickly slid them on. Naruto was not one to walk around naked and let all his junk hang loose especially because he didn't want to set a bad example for Menma.

Menma. Double Shit.

"First Tsunade, then Menma," Naruto chanted as he searched for a t-shirt. He grabbed an orange shirt off the floor and shrugged it on. He searched for his slacks and dug out his phone.

Sasuke let out a groan and shifted in the bed. Naruto froze for some weird reason, and watched his sleeping boss search for his absent body unconsciously. A warm feeling flooded the blond's system. He couldn't help but smile as he crept out into the hall and towards the living room.

He unlocked his Mastermind 57 and dialed his grandmother's number.

"Hello?"

"What's up, Granny Tsunade?" Naruto grinned at the laugh that greeted his ear.

"Not much, brat. Did you need something?" Naruto let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, um," Naruto started, trying to find the right words to ask the woman. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "I want to have sex."

There. He said it.

"...Oh."

"Yeah." Naruto laughed. "But not with a woman. There's this guy and I know I'm going to end up bottoming, so I was wondering if it would be pleasurable…? ...for me?"

The older woman on the other end cleared her throat. "Are you doubting my skills as an expert surgeon, brat?"

Naruto heard Tsunade let out a short snicker. "I never thought the day would come...Come in on your semi-annually check-up a half hour earlier and we'll see."

The line hung up and Naruto grinned like a happy idiot. He sauntered into the kitchen to make his ramen. He grabbed a pot from one of the lower cabinets and accidentally knocked a pan out onto the ground. It made a loud clatter and he winced, knowing he definitely woke up the raven.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Naruto paled. Menma.

He opened the door and saw Tenten holding his four-year old's hand. Shit. He had asked Tenten to babysit him yesterday because he knew he'd be coming home late. Fucking shit. Sasuke was still here.

There goes his job.

And there goes… _Sasuke._

Naruto felt his throat tightening but forced the emotions down.

He smiled at Tenten. "What are you doing here so early?"

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning with a slight headache. The vivid dream he had about his sexy blond assistant was still on his mind, but was slowly losing its clarity.

He groaned and shifted in the bed as he stretched. The raven glanced around at his surroundings and realized that he wasn't at his house. The place seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite recall as to why it was.

He heard a clatter come from what he assumed was the kitchen. Sasuke leisurely sat up on the bed and glanced downwards at his nakedness.

"Where are my clothes?" he wondered absentmindedly. Obsidian eyes looked around the bedroom and spotted his boxers on the mirror, hanging on the corner. He chuckled as he stood up to grab them. He must have been in one hell of a hurry to throw that far.

Sasuke slide on his black boxers and was about to exit the bedroom when he froze. A knock echoed down the hall and he heard Naruto's voice call out to answer it.

The gears in the Uchiha's brain slowly started to piece together the puzzle before him.

...He was in Naruto's apartment...he woke up in Naruto's bed...He woke up _naked_ …

A smirk stretched across Sasuke's face. So that wasn't just another wet dream he had had about his sexy little PA.

"What are you doing here so early?" Naruto asked, his voice carrying down the hall.

"It's noon, Naruto. I can't keep taking care of him all the time. You need to invest in an actual babysitter. I'm not his only parent, ya know?" a woman's voice chastised the blond.

Sasuke's eyes widened. ...what did he just hear?

Slowly, his body moved on its own accord down the hall and stood in the corner of the living room. The door to Naruto's apartment shut before he could see the woman. Not that he cared at the moment who the woman was. His mind was more locked on the small boy that was hugging his assistant's leg.

"Daddy, who's the man standing over there?" The boy's voice rang out through the apartment. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Naruto's body immediately stiffened. His tan hand rose from his side and patted the young boy's spiky raven hair. "That's Daddy's boss," he chimed, obviously faking the casual tone.

"Tch." Sasuke could feel his blood beginning to boil. The feeling of betrayal was screaming throughout his body. And it hurt. It hurt a lot.

"Why don't go and play in your room, kiddo?" Naruto fake smiled at his son as he pushed the small child towards the hall without turning around. It was clear to the raven that he didn't want to face him now after the little show with his ex.

The spiky raven haired boy hesitated before following his father's command. His cerulean eyes glared at Sasuke as he walked passed him to his room. The door closed, signifying that the child was in his room.

Sasuke sauntered up behind the blond. He stood there for a brief moment without saying anything.

"So you got a kid, uh?" he said, hoarsely. Bile rose up in his throat.

"Sasuke it's not what it-"

"Don't pull that bullshit on me, dumbass." Sasuke slammed him into the idiot's island counter. "What the fuck are you playing at? Last night you fucking told me that you've never been with a woman before! And now some bitch comes marching in here claiming she isn't the only parent?!"

Naruto's face was tilted away from the raven as Sasuke continued to yell at him.

"But I guess I should have seen that coming." Sasuke let out a rough laugh. "What should I have expected? You been fucking lying to me the moment you walked into my office, haven't you?"

The blond remained quiet, which only pissed off the raven even more. "Say something you fucking liar!" he screamed. His heart was pounding so hard it hurt. Goddammit, goddammit, God-FUCKING-dammit!

"FUCK!" Sasuke felt his anger slip and watched as his fist punched the blond in the face. His knuckles hurt but not as bad as the ache in his chest. Stupid fucking moron! It was his fault he was feeling this way.

Naruto slowly rose his tan hand to his face where the raven had hit him.

"What else have you lied to me about?" Sasuke demanded. The blond stood there, unmoving.

"What else have you fucking lied to me about, Naruto?!" Sasuke yelled, his throat tightening from all the emotions he was feeling.

The fucking idiot murmured something so low the raven couldn't catch it. "What the hell did you just say?" Sasuke snapped. He grabbed Naruto by his shirt and pulled him closer, roughly, so he could hear him this time.

"I haven't lied to you, Sasuke," Naruto whispered, his voice cracking.

Sasuke snarled, not liking the dumbass's response.

"I've never lied to you." Tears streaked down the blond's scarred cheeks. "I may have evaded the truth, but I've _never_ lied to you."

"I'm not a stupidass Dumbass like you, Moron. I can put two and two together." Sasuke growled, shoving Naruto into the table again. "Why is it that none of your stories are adding up, uh Uzumaki?" he seethed. "All these things you've _claimed_ to be true are no where in any of the government's records! Why is that, Naruto?!"

Naruto looked at him and Sasuke's voice caught.

He had seen that look before.

 _Tha-thump...tha-thump...tha-thump..._

Sasuke's grip on Naruto's shirt dropped. The raven stood there, staring at the blond with wide, terrified eyes. His mouth went dry and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't convince his mind to swallow.

The Uchiha stumbled backwards until he hit the back of the blond's couch. His mind was in swarm. He needed to leave. He needed to leave NOW.

"I...I'll see you at the office on Monday." The words came out of his mouth without him even trying to think of what to say.

He was standing out on the sidewalk before he knew it. His mind must have blanked out as he tried to comprehend what he believed impossible. He couldn't even feel the cold of the January weather as he stood out in the snow, barefoot in his boxers.

"Fuck..." Sasuke raked a pale hand through his soft dark hair. He had left his phone in the dumbass's apartment. Along with his clothes.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry! I feel terrible, but it had to happen! Sasuke needed to figure the puzzle out before Naruto and this was the only way I knew how!**

 **GOMENASAI! HONTO NI!**

 **read and review...:'(**

 **next chapter...The Tale of Naruko Namikaze**

 **and because i'm greedy, I'll post the next chapter sooner if I get lots of reviews!**

 **We all know Sasuke was there on the day of Naruto's incident, but why? What was he doing?**

 **Review and tell me what you think happened!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I got enough reviews, so my greedy self is satisfied ^w^**

 **I wrote this back when I first started this fic and during my little writing spree in June. I don't know if guys can tell, but the second half of chpt 7 and all of chpt 8 were half assed. I'm not really in the writing mood and _I_ can tell just by reading those two chapters. **

**If you couldn't tell, you may with this one because it was written months ago when I actually was in the writing mood.**

 **I'm going to start college soon so I may not update for a couple months, depending.**

 **Do Not Worry! I'm Not Abandoning This Story! Just Waiting For The Right Words To Flow From My Mind To My Fingers!**

 **WARNING: tons of abuse and implied rape. you have been warned...**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I can argue with you all day, but Kishimoto will not give up Naruto to anyone! Not even for a bowl of well made miso ramen!**

 **The Tale of Naruko Namikaze**

Naruko Namikaze leaned closer to the mirror, her mouth unconsciously hanging open as she applied mascara to her blond lashes. Closing the tube, she smirked and winked at herself in the mirror.

Naruko struck a pose. Damn, did she look good. Her skinny jeans hugged all her curves deliciously and her orange top showed off her somewhat busty chest. Blowing a kiss at her reflection, Naruko grabbed her orange bag with the black swirl on it and took off.

"I'm heading out!" Naruko called as she bolted for the door.

"Have fun!" Naruko's mom called from the couch. Kushina crossed her legs as she turned her body to face the front door which Naruko was currently exitting.

"Don't come home too late!" Minato, Naruko's father, demanded. The blond man pointed a spatula at the young teen as she smiled and waved good-bye.

"Sure thing!" Naruko chimed. The door slammed shut, leaving the two parents in absolute quiet, apart from the tv and sizzling of the stir-fry.

Kushina giggled before turning her gaze to her husband. Violet eyes met bright blue ones. A grin slowly formed on Kushina's lips.

"She's gone." The statement lit a flame between the two. Kushina's greedily eyes roamed over Minato's body. Minato moved the fry pan off the burner and sauntered over to the alluring red head.

"I love this," Kushina muttered as she tugged on the white apron that was hanging around the blond man's neck.

"And I love this," Minato spoke softly, his fingers weaved in her long red hair as he pulled her closer. His lips lightly brushed against hers. A shudder ranked through Kushina and she crushed her lips to his. The sudden force took Minato by surprise and they toppled backwards onto the couch in a fit of giggles.

* * *

Naruko had her thousand megawatt smile plastered to her face. Her blond hair pulled into pigtails drifted softly in the cool night air. She walked with a small bounce in her step as she headed over to Tenten's house.

In a week Naruko would be eighteen and an adult.

Well, an adult in eyes' of the law. Naruko giggled quietly to herself.

"Oh! I should text Tenten that I'm coming over!" Naruko quickly fumbled around in her hand bag for her phone.

How could she have forgotten to tell the brunet she was coming? Idiot!

Naruko stopped walking and opened her bag in front of her. "That's funny, I could have swore I brought it with me," the blond muttered to herself as she dug around. She slowly began to backtrack mentally of where she'd put her phone.

"I unplugged it," Naruko murmured as she replayed the memory. "Then set it down on the vanity," she motioned the gesture as she moved her position on the sidewalk. "Then I,...-Oh!" Realization struck Naruko and she slammed her fist into her palm.

The blond teen suddenly took off into the night, back to her house which was only two blocks away.

"Forgot my phone!" Naruko shouted as she burst back into the house. She ran in and grabbed her phone, which had a orange rubber fox as a case, off the kitchen counter before running right back out of the house.

The blond teen was so rushed that she didn't even notice her parents on the couch.

Her parents who were very _naked_ on the couch.

Minato stopped all motion and stared wide eyed at Kushina who was beneath him. Kushina's mouth clamped shut in order to stop the moan that threatened to escape the moment their daughter ran back into the house. The instant the door slammed shut, both adults let loose their breath they unconsciously were holding.

Kushina let out a throaty groan as she wiggled her hips against their joined bodies. Minato's mouth twitched.

"That was close," He rumbled, amused, against her neck as he continued his slow and teasing pace.

"I was close!" Kushina whined and earned herself a grin from her husband.

* * *

Naruko ran up the steps to her friend's house and knocked on the door. Footsteps came running from the other side and the door slammed open.

"Naruko!" Tenten squealed. The brunet jumped on Naruko, wrapping her hands around Naruko's neck in an embrace. The stunned blond nearly tipped over from the sudden impact.

"Guess what! Guess what!" Tenten asked holding Naruko by the shoulders, preventing escape.

"What?" Naruko hesitated.

Tenten never gets this excited, unless it's something about…

"Neji asked me out on a date!"

'Knew it,' Naruko absent mindly thought.

* * *

Naruko walked back home with a bounce in her step. She couldn't wait to tell her parents the goods she heard from Tenten. As she walked along the sidewalk, she noticed something.

The porch light at her house was off. "That's funny," Naruko whispered with her brow furrowed. Normally her parents left the light on for her when she was out. She walked up the wooden steps to the front door. Hesitantly, she tried the knob.

The door opened. Maybe her parents forgot to turn on the lights before they went to bed? Quietly, not to disturb her parents' sleep, the blonde slipped into the house. She left her shoes in the entryway and set her bag on the kitchen table.

Tip-toeing through the kitchen, Naruko stepped in something wet. "Ew!" She whispered loudly, cringing at the strange feeling. Assuming the liquid to be water, she continued down the hall to her bedroom. As she trailed her hand down the hall for sight assistance, she heard someone talking and stopped.

It was definitely a man's voice, but she didn't recognize it to be her father's. She slowly took a step back when her back hit something solid. "AWH!" Naruko screamed as hands came from behind her and clamped over her mouth.

"Well looky what we've got here," a sickening male voice rumbled in her ear. Naruko struggled as the arms around her that restrained her limbs. She screamed as hard as she could, but the man only laughed. "Hey Shark!" the man called.

Another man came around the corner and Naruko stiffened. He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. But that wasn't what frightened Naruko. There was a reason why he was called "Shark." His skin was blue and had lines sketched on his face that resembled gills. He had small beady eyes that seemed to pierce right through her soul.

"Crow said nothing about a girl," Shark uttered causing an awful shudder to run through the blonde. The man holding her laughed.

"He probably wanted her all to himself, selfish bastard, un." Suddenly the arm that was holding down her arms crept between her thighs. Naruko cried out again and struggled frantically. "What do we have here, un?"

Tears poured out of her cerulean eyes as he continued his ministrations. The man laughed maniacally. "It appears we have a virgin on our hands!"

Naruko stomped on his foot as hard as she could in hopes he would let her go. The man yelled out in frustration, but didn't release her.

"Stupid bitch." Naruko struggled harder to get away from the creep. "CROW! YOU FINISHED YET?!" the man shouted.

Shark came up and decked the man behind her in the head. "Shut it, Explosion. Do you want to wake up the neighbors?" he scolded.

That's right! She had neighbors! Naruko glanced panicky around her. Her eyes landed on the small table with the valuable vase her mother had boughten in Suna. She struck her leg out and knocked the table over.

The vase hit the ground with a loud _crack_!

The men cursed and tightened their hold on her. "You little,-" Shark slapped her hard in the face. Naruko's head dropped from the impact.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" came another voice. Naruko's vision was blurring. She either was having a panic attack or the force from the slap had made her head swim. Either way, it didn't really matter. She needed to stay awake if were to she survived this.

"We had an unexpected visitor," Shark explained.

"Un, now that I think about it, you still need to go through initiation, right Hawk?" Explosion taunted.

Hawk didn't respond. Suddenly the arms around Naruko disappeared and she hit the ground. Her legs felt like jelly. Why couldn't she stand? This was her moment to run away.

"Who's this?" Hawk asked, his footsteps came closer to her.

"The targets' daughter I assume, un, look at her hair," Explosion said. Pain flashed through Naruko's skull as her hair was pulled. Her head was lifted off the ground by the pull of her long hair. Tears poured down her face as she forced herself not to cry out. She would not give him that satisfaction.

"Best part, she's a virgin," Explosion said in a mocking manner. "Taking lives and maidenheads are all worthy of initiation, right Shark?"

Silence greeted Naruko's ears. The man who looked like a shark must have nodded.

Suddenly, arms enclosed themselves around her. She sniffled as the harsh pull on her long blonde hair was released.

"Fine. But I'm not doing it in front of you sickos," Hawk snapped. Naruko's eyes shot open.

"NO!" she screamed and clawed to get away. The man holding her grunted and readjusted his grip on her so she couldn't get away.

"Careful, rookie. She's a feisty bitch," Explosion laughed. Naruko let out a strangled sound as frustration consumed her. Why couldn't she just get away?

Hawk carried her down the hall and into the guest bedroom. He threw her on the bed and she immediately scrambled to get off it. His body weight pressed onto to her the bed. "GET OFF OF ME!" Naruko screamed.

Hawk grunted again as he grabbed her wrists and flipped her over. Her face was inches away from his, but the darkness of the room made it difficult to make out its features.

"Look, I wouldn't do this if I had another choice," he snapped. Naruko squirmed against his chest, trying her hardest to knock him off balance.

"YOU ALWAYS HAVE A-!" his hand clamped over her mouth.

"Would you just shut it already? Or are you that eager to die?" Hawk hissed. Naruko's voice cut off. They...were going to kill her?

"That's better," he murmured before reaching between her thighs like the other man did. Panic surged through the blonde again as she felt him probe at her.

"S-Stop," she whimpered. Tears flooded down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Hawk muttered. "I'll try to make less painful for you as possible."

An eternity seemed to pass in the brief moments before he...

"AWH!" Naruko cried as a pain pinched in her a place she never thought she would have to face so soon. Her breathing stopped and her vision went black.

* * *

Naruko struggled to open her eyes. She was on the floor. Voices rumbled down the hall. Suddenly, she remembered what had happened. The men were still in her house. She groaned as she tried to get up. Pain coursed up from her between her legs. Her face throbbed.

"Are you done yet?" a familiar voice snapped. Who's voice was that again?

"They're dead. Puppet is leaving the police a little message on the wall for them," responded another voice, Naruko didn't recognize. A brief pause filled the room. "Did you do your initiation?"

"Yes," the man snapped. Initiation? What was that again? "Why are you doing this, Crow? We didn't need to stoop this low."

"We did need this. _This_ is the only way we can survive," Crow scoffed.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night, brother."

Naruko inhaled too deeply and choked. Footsteps walked over to her. "Stay..away…" she whispered before coughing again.

"Seems like she's still alive," Crow stated. "Blades!"

"Whatcha need?" came another male's voice.

"Blondie's still living...fix it."

"Crow!" came a condensing voice.

"We can't have any witnesses, Hawk," Crow hissed.

"But...fine. Just don't get yourself involved," Hawk muttered in disappointment. Naruko felt the vibrations of feet leaving and assumed it to have been him.

"This is going to be fun," Blades chuckled. Naruko felt numb. Her face was lifted up by her hair once again, but she didn't feel. Her cerulean eyes felt as though they were glazed over.

Sharp pain came in streaks all over her body. The man must have been cutting her with a knife. Naruko wished he was stabbing her. She didn't want to live through this. Why would anyone want to do this to another human being? This was too cruel.

"What a pretty face you have…" he muttered in appreciation. "We'll just have to fix that."

Naruko cried out as she was clawed in the face. Both of her cheeks stung. The pain was becoming too much. Her vision blurred once again and she passed out, hoping she would wake in a better place this time.

* * *

" _Minato and Kushina Namikaze are dead...Naruko is not with them...The killers seem to be a gang. They left their symbol in the living room...It's a red cloud, they used the victim's blood…"_

The door opened and light flooded into the closet. Naruko winced as the harsh light hit her eyelids. "Oh My God, I Found Naruko!" a woman shouted.

Naruko coughed up blood as she tried to move. "Quick! Call the ambulance!"

"Naruko? Naruko, sweetie? Can you hear me?" the woman's voice was so soft. Was Naruko dead like she wished?

"Naruko, it's me? Tsunade Sannin?" the woman whispered. Naruko recognized that name. It was her grandmother's name…

"Tsu -cough- ade?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Oh thank god, you're okay!" Tsunade praised. She wrapped her arms around the blonde in a hug.

Naruko screamed. It hurt. IT REALLY HURT. Tsunade immediately released her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY! GETAWAY!" Naruko screamed repeatedly, trying to crawl away. She kept screaming so long that she blacked out from the lack of oxygen.

* * *

 _2 month later..._

Rin walked into her office, later than usual. Naruko sat on the couch like always, but something was different.

"Good Morning, Naruko. How are you this morning?" Rin asked happily. Her brown eyes watched the blonde carefully for any sign or indication of anything from her body language.

Naruko did something she wasn't expecting though. She spoke.

"I'm late." The statement was a quiet whisper, but it more progress they had made in the two months of therapy. Rin stood there frozen.

 _Did she just-?_

"Come again?" Rin pressed, slightly nervous she wouldn't respond. A dull silence passed.

"I'm late." Naruko said again, only a smidge louder. Rin let a relieved sigh. She glanced at the clock.

"Uh, actually I'm the one who's late Naruko. You're on time for the appointment." Naruko just sat there, staring off into space as if she had never had spoken.

Rin eyed the girl. _What made her talk today, unlike the previous sessions?_

Naruko shifted in her position. Rin analyzed the moment as being uncomfortable. That, or she was nervous about something.

Rin examined Naruko closer. Her face still had the bandages on her cheeks from the incident. She was leaning forward slightly, her legs uncrossed, her hands wrapped around her stomach in a caress…

Rin's eyes widened.

The woman sprinted across the room to her desk and grabbed the phone. After punching in a well memorized number, she held the phone to her ear, mentally yelling for Tsunade to pick up. Three rings later, her assistant Shizune answered.

" _Hello, you have reached Konoha Hospital's Chief of Medical Staff, this is Shizune speaki-_ "

"Get Tsunade on the phone, this is an Emergency!" Rin shouted. Her calm behavior was completely tossed out the window.

" _Understood!_ " Shizune panicked. A loud thud on the line made the woman winced. Apparently Shizune dropped the phone in her haste to get the well known doctor.

Rin glanced over at Naruko. The blonde was in the same position. Rin stared, open-mouthed, when she saw what she believed was a small smile on Naruko's lips.

" _Hello?_ " Tsunade's voice came on the line.

"U-uh, Tsunade?" Rin hesitated still gawking at the blonde.

" _What is it?_ " Tsunade demanded.

"I think Naruko's pregnant."

"..." Another thud greeted the therapist's ear.

"Tsunade?" Rin asked. Shizune's voice responded.

" _Lady Tsunade is on her way over._ " Her soft voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes, thank you." Rin hung up the phone. A long sigh exited her and she regained her calmness. The woman walked behind the desk and plopped down on the leather chair. She eyed her patient.

Naruko's smile had disappeared. The blonde's blue eyes were frantically moving side to side. Suddenly Naruko locked eyes with Rin. The therapist jumped slightly in shock. Direct eye contact was uncommon with all of her patients.

"I want her." Naruko said firmly, her eyes giving off harsh glares.

"You want the baby, you can have the baby. I'm just here to help you recover mentally." Rin stated sweetly, leaning back into her chair.

Naruko released the glare and went back to staring off into space.

 _This is the most progress I've had with her recuperation since her incident,_ Rin thought to herself. _Having this baby may be the key to help her fully recover from her traumatic experience._

* * *

 _Five months later…_

Rin sat back in her leather chair, watching Naruko hum to herself. The blonde had her hands on her somewhat round stomach, gently thrumming her fingers to the beat.

Her humming stopped abruptly. Naruko's blue eyes widened.

"Something wrong, Naruko?" Rin asked. Naruko's eyes shot to hers.

"I felt her." Rin rose her eyebrows.

"I felt her move." Naruko smiled genuinely. "Can you hear me, kiddo?" She whispered to her baby. Another kick responded. The blonde let out a giggle and sighed. "That makes me happy."

A few months later and Naruko was a chatter box. Asking questions to Rin about what things babies like, what are some habits parents have that Rin never knew the answer to.

"For the last time Naruko, I'm your therapist not a certified parent instructor." Rin laughed with her finger pressed to her temple to ease the headache brought on by the girl.

"I know, I just want your opinion. What do you think of ' _Akiko_ '? Or maybe ' _Mitsuha'_?'" Naruko chimed.

"And what if it's a boy?" Rin asked. Naruko's entire body tensed. Rin looked at the blonde but she refused to meet her gaze.

"It wouldn't be a boy." Naruko pressed.

"Well there is a fifty-fifty chance."

"No!" Naruko shouted. Rin sighed. They would eventually have this conversation, mind as well have it now.

"Naruko, if your baby is a boy, what will you do?" Rin whispered.

"It wouldn't be a b-"

" _IF_ it is, then what?" Rin asked sternly. Naruko flinched at her harsh tone. A long silence passed between them.

"Then I'll give him up."

* * *

 _Two months later…_

Naruko panted hard and pushed with all her might. A loud scream ripped through her throat as pain from another contraction squeezed her lower abdomen.

"That's it! Keeping pushing, Naruko!"" Tsunade shouted through her medical mask.

Naruko gripped the hospital bed sheets, tears streaking down her recent scarred cheeks, sweat beading her burrow. "ARGH!" She groaned loudly as her insides cramped again and she pushed.

"Wah! _Hick_! GAWAAH!" A baby cried. Naruko stopped breathing. That was her baby crying. _Her_ baby.

"My...My b..baby," she whispered, her throat scraped raw. Naruko located the sound of the wailing in Shizune's arms. The exhausted blond lifted her tried arms to the bundle.

Shizune was grinning and cooing at the baby, but stopped suddenly when she saw Naruko reaching for the child. "Lady Tsunade?" she asked her superior for guidance.

 _If she's asking Tsunade….Then that means…_ A heavy brick fell on Naruko's chest. _No..NO! My baby can't be a boy!_ Tears started to swell in her blue eyes. _I want my baby! I want to hold my baby! I-I want to hold him…_

"Give me my...My b-baby Shizune..." Naruko whispered hoarsely, but determined.

"T-Tsunade?"

"Give me _Menma_!" Naruko shouted.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at her in shock. Naruko refused to pick a boy name because then she'd never would be able to give the child up for adoption. A nameless baby had no strings to cut when it came time to send him away.

Tsunade sighed and smiled at the blond. _So you've made your choice, uh brat?_

"Give Naruko her son, Shizune."

"Yes, Mistress." Shizune walked over to the side of the bed and set the blue bundle in Naruko's arms.

Naruko smiled down at the small infant. Raven tuffs of hair stuck out at all angles of her son's head. "I love you, Menma," she whispered softly and placed a tender kiss to his forehead.

The baby stopped sniffling and squirmed in the blanket till one of his hands was freed from the swaddle. Menma then opened his mouth and reached for Naruko's nose. A tiny red hand touched the tip and Naruko's eyes widened.

Instead of feeling an eerie fear like when women touched her or uncontrollable panic from when men did, she felt something different.

She felt the warmth of his tiny hand.

* * *

 _2 months later…_

Naruko sat in Rin's office. Menma mellowed quietly in his carrier. Naruko glanced around the room. There were so many shelves covered in books. Funny how she never really noticed. She was so preoccupied with thoughts about parenting she completely blanked out her surroundings.

Menma started to cry, dragging her attention away from the room to the red chubby cheeks of her baby.

"Sh, sh," Naruko cooed as she gently picked up the baby. Her tan hand cradled the back of head as she lifted him to her chest. The dark haired baby made a spit bubble. Naruko giggled and popped it with her finger.

Menma squirmed in his swaddle and a tiny fist stretched out to her. The little boy grabbed some of her long hair. He pulled on the lock and a fragment of a memory came back to her. Naruko froze. Her breathing picked up and she could feel the panic creeping up from her stomach.

She quickly set him back into his carrier, her hands shaking violently. Menma let out a louder wail, but Naruko couldn't go to him.

Her tan hands raked through her hair and she started crying as well. She pulled on her hair. Her stupid hair! If it wasn't so long she could have ran away. If she just didn't have this hair, her parents would still be alive!

She yanked on her hair harder, tearing out strands. Frustrated with the lack of results, she stood up and ran to Rin's desk. She searched frantically for scissors. Spots of water began to hit the wooden desk as she looked. Finally, she pulled out the object of her search.

Naruko stared at the scissors in her shaky hands. Biting her bottom lip, she raised the sharp object to her hair and snipped. Strands of blonde fell to the ground. She cried harder as she continued to hack away at her long hair.

She dropped the scissors on the desk when she could cut no more.

A heavy weight felt like it was lifted off her body.

"Naruko!" Rin called from the door. "I'm sorry I'm late! I brought you your-, Naruko!" Rin shouted, dropping the ramen cups onto the floor.

Naruko raised her hands to her crying face. "They liked to pull on my hair. It was all because of my hair," she choked. Rin grabbed her, knowing full well Naruko didn't like to be touched, and hugged her.

"It's okay, It's okay," Rin whispered, cradling Naruko's head whose hair was sticking out at different lengths. Naruko cried into her shoulder, trying to ignore the terror welling up inside her stomach. She needed to be comforted.

"GWAH!" Menma screamed. Naruko sniffled through a laugh. Rin pulled away from the blonde with a smile.

"Seems Menma needs comforting too," Rin said with a smile. Naruko laughed quietly, wiping away her tears. She walked past the brunette and picked up Menma. His crying immediately quieted into soft mewls. Naruko hummed him her lullaby her mother sang to her.

" _Hitotsu, hito yori inemuri, Shukaku…_ "

* * *

 _1 year later…_

Naruko glanced at her watch for the fifth time. She anxiously raked a tan hand through her short blonde hair. The line hadn't shortened and she needed to get back to her apartment. The blonde thrummed her fingers against the hand basket the store offered people who didn't need carts, but then again, couldn't hold their small purchase in their hands.

All she had was two lunchables along with a bundle of pull-ups. Menma started potty training already, and he still had accidents when it came to long car rides. The toddler was too stubborn to admit he had to pee every time they went to the park or zoo.

Naruko let out a relieved sigh when the line started to move. She wasn't supposed to be out here. The cops specifically told her to stay in her apartment unless she had someone with her. She really didn't think it was necessary to have a guard with her to buy quick little items when she was allowed to walk by herself on the university campus.

The line moved again and Naruko took another step closer to the cashier. She was getting more and more anxious the longer she stayed in the store. At first, it didn't seem like a bad idea…

The orange haired man in front of her suddenly stumbled backwards and Naruko instinctively went to catch him. The hand basket hit ground and Naruko felt a heavy torso hit her chest.

Hyperventilation hit her like a sucker punch to the chest. There was a man on her! Another man!

"I'm so sorry sir! My foot got caught on something are you okay?" The man was above her, offering her his hand. Naruko stared at the outstretched limb. "...Sir?"

Was he talking to her? Naruko glanced down at what she was wearing. Her orange sweatshirt covered her breasts and she didn't recall putting on makeup this morning…

"Yeah man, I'm good!" Naruko said, her voice deeper to sound more like a guy's. The man let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness, you looked a little terrified for a moment there. Here let me give you a hand," the man said politely. Naruko locked her eyes on his hand.

Her hand seemed to move on its own accord and grasped the man's hand. The gentleman pulled her up and gave her a light slap on the back.

"Got a kid?" The man asked, pointing to the contents of her hand basket on the ground.

"...uhm, yeah. I don't really get this whole potty training thing," Naruko chuckled deeply, scratching the back of her head. The man laughed.

"Since when are guys supposed to know these things, am right?" the man laughed and Naruko joined in.

"Name's Yahiko," the orange haired man shook Naruko's hand.

"Mine's...Naruto." Naruko smiled. They chatted a little while longer than went their separate ways after getting checked out. Naruko walked out of the store, bewildered. Not once did she feel frightened when she talked to Yahiko. It was like she was a different person.

And she was.

* * *

"You want me to do _what?_ " Tsunade asked, shocked.

"I want you to make me a guy," Naruko repeated. Granny Tsunade gave her a look that clearly said "you're insane".

"You do realize that costs a lot of money and will permanently damage your body?" The nurse said, concerned.

Naruko rolled her eyes. "Like my body isn't damaged already," she huffed. "I have the money to go through the procedures. Mom and Dad signed the company over to me in their will."

Tsunade shook her head and sighed. "It will take years to go through all the procedures plus recovery time..." her voice trailed off.

"I will do it." Naruko's voice held determination. "A _man_ touched me Granny Tsunade!" she shouted. "I was strong! I was on this...this high that no one could hurt me! I didn't have any fear for once and-," Naruto choked as tears started pouring down her scarred face.

"Sweetie," Tsunade stood from her chair to embrace the young woman.

"DON'T!" Naruko cried, backing away, her hands stretched out in defense. "Don't touch me…" she whispered, her voice shaky. "Please don't make me live like this, Granny Tsunade," she pleaded.

The older woman frowned, but nodded. "Alright, but starting today, you are no longer Naruko Namikaze." Tsunade looked her dead in eye. "Who are you?"

Naruko sniffled and slowly lowered her shaky hands. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. The blonde straightened herself and returned Tsunade's harsh stare.

"I am Naruto...Uzumaki," he replied, deepening his voice. "My mother named me after him, and seeing he was a strong shinobi who became friends with his Tailed Beast it seems fitting."

"Rippa-na namae da ne," Tsunade muttered.

"Suteki-na namae da ne," Naruto responded.

Tsunade nodded her head and offered him a hand. "I will perform the surgeries for you Naruto. Don't let any other doctor touch your handsome body."

A wide grin broke out on the blond's face. "Thank you, Granny Tsunade!" he exclaimed, hugging the older woman.

"Woah!" Tsunade laughed and hugged the blond back. "You're welcome, brat."

* * *

 **Soooooo**

 **Figure it out now? The question as to why the Uchiha brothers were there is still up in the air, so please...**

 **Read and Review**

 **A/N: after reading some reviews, I realized that it does seem that Naruto just decided to become a man solely because it helped with his trauma. I didn't mean for that to be the case. In my head I was thinking to myself that if the situation was different Naruto still would have changed genders because he _wanted_ to around the same timeline _._ To clear this confusion up, I think I'll write an epilogue called "If Things Were Different" and have them still end up together and have Menma and still have a transgender Naruto. **


End file.
